Breathing Life In Me
by XxILoveJamesPotterxX
Summary: He was the heart-throb chaser, She was resisting capture. He was the leader of the marauders, she was the prefect student, a prefect. He was arrogant, she was sweet. She was Lily and he was James. Sirius Black did not seek love, but he did find it. SB/OC. An adventure, a romance and the journey of Growing Up. Marauder Era. All Canon.
1. A Start

**Breathing Life In Me**

**Summary: **

He was the heart-throb chaser. Figuratively, she was the snitch; resisting capture. He was dynamic, she was beautiful. He was arrogant, she was sweet. He was the leader of the infamous marauders, she was precise and the perfect student. She was Lily and He was James. Clashes, trials and seemingly everlasting tests of love, after an era of wait, Green met Hazel and the world spun.

Sirius Black to the whole world was James Potter's best friend, or more precisely brother. He did not _want_ to fall in love when he had been younger, but one witch managed to entangle herself through his heartstrings, making his heart pound furiously. She was his match and he was coming to accept the inevitable.

Remus just wanted a fair chance to life. He had the best, best friends in the world and he couldn't be more grateful.

This is a story of five, barely adult wizards (and witches) as they come to terms with first their own feelings, then acceptance and then fighting through all the complications that life undeniably brings. This is the story of the start of the 'dark times', the beginning of the first war so soon after Grindelwald. This is the legacy of the most mysterious (if not most 'awesome') characters that lived before Harry Potter. This is the story of the love that saved the world.

All Canons, to the best of my knowledge. There are a lot of characters like Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Mary Macdonald, Jessica Vane, Mundungus Fletcher, Amos Diggory, Lucias Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black et-cetra. And you will even see some of these relationships developing. especially Frank-Alice. And a lot, lot of_ Severus Snape_ too.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

She felt torn as she stood between the two of them. Again. Snake versus Lion.

_Black- Green- Hazel. _

She first turned to the right. Her eyes meeting the darkest shade of black. And she felt that she was looking at two people. He was not the same and yet she knew, somewhere within herself that he was still there, somewhere beneath all the exterior. His coal black eyes cold and slightly unnerving as he studied her face, in what could only be described as an unmistakable hungry way.

He had been the one who introduced her to this world, her world, the world where she first met 'him'. He had been the one to tell her stories, he had always been the one she had considered her best-friend. How could she have not when she was the one person he seemed to care about? How could she have not when he was the one who first told her about _magic._

He had been the one who had begged her, had set her this final test. Had asked her to choose. He had selfishly offered her the one chance that he knew was her vulnerability, her last hold on her childhood.

Time and again, he had hurt her.

But he knew she would always forgive him.

And then she looked left, and then, everything inside her burned. Her heart skipped a beat, like it always did as she gazed into his sincere, genuine and confident eyes. Her world steadied around her. A sense of over powering belonging scorched into her being. They had collided, time and again. But like two opposing magnets, each was drawn to the other. It was inexplicable, the way only he could get beneath her skin and yet manage to bring about a certain tenderness that was reserved for him, and only him.

_Green met Hazel, and the world spun. _

And she knew that the decision had been made, the first time they met, they parted to meet again and again and again. He stood for everything she believed in, what she wanted to believe in. She remembered the righteousness that always seemed to be there when her own graceful frame fit snugly in the side of his arrogant athletic structure. The overwhelming feeling of security that he brought her.

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."_These were the only words that echoed inside her.

And then she took a step and the universe-altering decision was made.

Some three hundred and fifty miles away, in a deserted London Underground, a pudgy man whimpered slightly as five masked people cornered him. His beady eyes moved to-and-fro as he searched or possible exits. In his left hand, he clutched a thin wooden stick like thing, unsteadily.

_"You are one of us Pete. One for all, all for one." A strong voice whispered in his mind, lending him courage._

The burliest of the five sneered at the beady man. He was possibly the easiest target that they had seen in the last few weeks. If only their master hadn't given the specific instructions, they could have had some fun.

"You have until the thirteenth of the next month Wormtail." The boisterous voice of a man whose identity he was uncertain of, sneered at him.

The poor victim seemed to positively flinch at hearing his voice.

_"What took you so long wormy?" The courage lending voice was trying it's hardest to hold it's own ground; but there were other voices in his head now, battling to take power. The small voice was trying it's hardest to beat the others. _

_"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." The voice was relentless, pushing the others momentarily. _

_But there was another instinct that was fast gaining utter dominance, an instinct of survival. _

"We don't give second chance." He recognized this voice, it was a high pitched menacing sound of one of his best friend's sister.

_"Wormtail." The voice that seemed to have been courageous a second ago whimpered, almost defeated. But it was still pleading. _

He had slumped into the wall and the five walked away, leaving him crunched in the corner.

"Crucio." The menacing voice screeched.

And then he felt sheer agony, every body part screamed in protest. He could have heard his own screams echo in the dark deserted underground if he could have had the consciousness to hear anything. The agony was beyond anything he had ever felt.

And then nothing. He thought he heard a cackling mad-like laughter of the woman before he passed into the darkness. He wasn't strong enough.

_"Wormtail." _

The voice finally died.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathing Life In Me<strong>

Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free  
>Now nothing can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before  
>But that's over now<br>You keep me coming back for more

-Heaven, Bryan Adams

**"Of Starts, reflections and traditions."**

There was a slight pop as Sirius Black appeared on the less crowded section of the platform nine of king's cross station in muggle London. He winked at two passing females who gave him a once over and giggled before walking past him; he didn't notice them as they turned their heads to give him a second look before turning a corner. He was Sirius black after all, marauder and sinfully handsome and was thus used to such attention.

He grinned at himself as he took in the familiar sight of the station. He could make out some of the Hogwarts students as they tried to make it look as inconspicuous as possible as they walked through the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10.

He dragged his trolley towards the barrier and smirked at the auror guards who were dressed as muggles and kept an eye on the people passing through the barrier. He heard the first of the two guard groan as he took in the 17 year old and his trolley. Yes, he and his best mates had caused enough trouble at the station to have a lasting impression on the wizard guards as well as the muggle officials on duty. The second guard looked at him warily as he approached but sighed in relief as he held up one hand in mock surrender and tipped his imaginary hat before nodding and walking carelessly into the barrier. A serene smile lit up his face as he took in the site that read, "Hogwarts Express" on platform nine and three quarters.

He sighed as he realized that this was the last time he was going to ride the train back to his home. Yes, home; Hogwarts was perhaps the first place where Sirius knew he belonged. He had loathed his family for being what they were, wizards who were overly enthusiastic about a person's blood status. 'The Noble House of Black' looked down upon muggles and muggle born wizards and witches; he hated that.

In Hogwarts he had found his identity, he had found his brother in all but blood, and he had also found his best mates, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them together formed the infamous Marauders.

He had also met someone he knew he could spend forever with, the only girl he could think of spending hours in company and would think of it like seconds together; the only problem was she had yet to find that small detail out. They were best friends and everyone knew that they would end up together sans themselves ever since the second day of their first year. He smiled slightly as he adjusted his bag on the trolley and turned around quickly as he felt a familiar huff behind him.

"You are late." Spoke the voice of a highly irritated Reah Samuels.

Sirius grinned at her, "A marauder is never late, others are simply just early Samuels."

The irritated brunette crossed her arms to show her indignation but a twitch of her lips betrayed her and she laughed as Sirius hugged her and spun her in a little circle before putting her down.

"It's been 6 years and you still manage to make me wait for 10 minutes every year Black. _What the hell_." She huffed as she moved her trolley so she was equal to where he stood facing the gleaming engine.

Sirius chuckled as he laid a casual arm across her shoulders and leaned in towards her ears and said, "_Some things can never be changed Rish_" before kissing her cheek and winking at her.

Reah smiled at that. I mean, who wouldn't smile at something like that. She rolled her eyes but grinned up at the winking marauder.

The smile sent Sirius' stomach a little jolt. He couldn't help but feel attracted towards the woman that she had grown into. Honestly, half the Hogwarts male population was attracted towards the mischievous brunette. She had curves that made men drool, she had chocolate brown eyes which twinkled as she laughed and had a smile that made the world seem right from wrong. And to top it off, she was smart, funny and_loved pranks_. He couldn't help but fall a little more for the girl next to him.

"REAH SAMUELS" they both heard an annoyed voice yell. They both turned to face an excited red head who threw herself at Reah and she squealed and hugged her best friend. Sirius chuckled as they both ranted abut not writing enough over the last week of the holidays.

Lily Evans was a witch. Saying she was beautiful would be an understatement. She had shining Red hair that cascaded down her back when she left them open and her green eyes were the most captivating aspect of her personality. Her 5'7" frame was slightly taller than her best-friends' and she like Reah had a body that could only add to a man's fantasy. Another aspect about this particular Red Head was her brain. She had a wit to match even the marauders and was also a complete 'know-it-all' student who topped most every class, every year. Lily Evans was also known for other things, especially her compassion and her ability to look beyond what an average person could see. Yes, Lily Evans was a model student and every girl secretly wanted to be her. She was entrancing in many ways, she was graceful and always ready to lend a helping hand.

_She was just Lily Evans._

She turned around to greet her house mate as he chuckled because she had forgotten he was there as she was so excited to see her best friend after a week. She gave him a hug and released him as he yelled, "EVANS!"

Lily rubbed her ears as Sirius had basically yelled into her ears but grinned at him. Now Lily did not particularly like him and his friends but Sirius was Reah's best friend and well how could you avoid your best friend's best friend?

"Louder Black, people in America might not have heard you." She said dryly.

Reah laughed as she swung around and started walking towards the train.

"Can't skip the tradition, can we now Evans?" Sirius grinned and started after Reah.

Lily smiled as she turned to get her trolley before starting towards the direction of her two friends.

Yes, Sirius Black had always greeted Lily with a yell of 'EVANS' for the last six years. That was usually followed by his best friend... she stopped the thought in the track, NO, James Potter was not going to be in her thoughts.

_But where is he? – A small voice in her head asked her._

_How would I know? The sane part of her brain scoffed._

_Is he hurt or something? – The annoying voice asked in a worried tone_

_Like I care or something. - The sane voice commented._

_It's been more than 2 seconds that I am here, and he has still to show himself. Why isn't he with Sirius? Has he given up? – The voice sounded as if it was in a pain to even have thought about it._Her stomach gave an unpleasant jolt as she processed this thought.

_Like I care or something. – The sane voice sounded unsure but it stood its ground warily._

_You know you do. – The smug voice said_

"Did I hear something about tradition?" A smug voice behind her made her jump.

She allowed herself a secret smile as she recognized the voice and felt the familiar sensation of something deep tugging at her stomach.

She turned around quickly and came to face the one and only, Marauder, Quidditch extraordinaire and again, sinfully handsome, James Potter.

_How do you describe James Potter?_

He was the infamous leader of the infamous Marauders, he was Sirius Black's best mate, and he was the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor's house team since the last two years. He had messy dark brown hair that had a windswept look about them, hazel eyes that had a mischievous twinkle in them permanently, behind round glasses. He stood at 6'1" only slightly taller than Sirius. Hogwarts idolized him in a way. Students looked up at him. He was naturally talented when it came to wand lore; he was in the top 5 of all the classes without even trying to read the lessons a week before the exams, even the OWLs. He was just good at most everything he did. He was the only child of the Ministry's head Aurors' Daniel and Isabelle Potter. He was the only heir to the Potter name and heritage. Yes, the Potters were a line of one of the richest pure-blooded wizard families. But they were above all the blood status obsession and looked at everyone in the simplest ways and into the person's individuality.

The most essential aspect of James' personality was that he was head over heels in love with the one and only Lily Evans.

Lily collected herself and groaned as she could see what was coming next, "Will you go out with me Evans?"

Lily cursed herself for even thinking about James Potter. If she would have just kept her thoughts from straying she might not have had to face the idiot. Wistful wishes.

"No Potter." She rolled her eyes as she started turning around and caught his action of running his hand into the back of his head and messing up his already messy hair further.

She huffed. Honestly, what part of the word 'No' didn't that prat get out of her continuous rejections for the last six years?

"Your loss." Potter said cheekily but if someone would have seen a little more closely, there was a slight drop in the way he moved his shoulders.

This was why Lily Evans refused to go out with the marauder. He was arrogant with an overly inflated head.

"Of course." Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They had started walking towards the gleaming engine as the warning signal for the students to alight sounded.

She turned to the second door and was about to load her trunk into the door when James loaded her trunk before she had a chance to even whip her head behind. He smiled genuinely at her and motioned for her to move ahead of him and she muttered, "I could have got that myself." But smiled and climbed up and started dragging the suitcase to find the compartment that she was sure Reah had found for them both. James smiled to himself as he quickly hopped onto the train as the whistle blew and the parents of the younger children started shouting last minute instructions to the excited children.

He gave himself a minute as he remembered how his parents had hugged him at home and said their good byes' as they were both needed at work immediately. He was used to it, but he still felt a pang as he realized just how dangerous the times were and the risk his parents were in continuously.

He shook his head and setting the natural arrogant marauder look in place he followed after the red head. His eyes eyeing the red head fondly, he knew he could spend the rest of his life following her to the ends of the world, only if she would let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter. Do not rub that in. Reah Samuels is my own character though.****=]**

Hi Everyone! So this is a revised version (a slightly better in my opinion) of my previous story line, "Breathing life In Me"; The main plot line is the same but I have reduced the amount of tragedy and added DRAMA!

=D

Obviously, I have removed that story from the filter so that nobody gets confused. =P

Anyway, this story is a sorta birthday gift to one of the craziest people I know, she is a _crazy_ HP fan, an amazing writer and of-course one of my closest friends. xD

She had kind of inspired me to write this one and I absolutely love her for that! =]

News is, I have created a site for this story.

This is for you guys to relate to how I am building the characters and imagining them in my head! =]

Please find the link on my profile as this document manager refuses to let me write it down! #irritated

=P

Yes, I will be updating the blog as well as the story. I mean, photos do make things livelier, don't they? I have ideas that I would love to work on, reviews will be much appreciated ;) *Hints*

See you =]


	2. Back Home

On the day the wall came down  
>The Ship of Fools had finally run aground<br>Promises lit up the night like paper doves in flight

I dreamed you had left my side  
>No warmth, not even pride remained<br>And even though you needed me  
>It was clear that I could not do a thing for you<p>

Now life devalues day by day  
>As friends and neighbours turn away<br>And there's a change that, even with regret, cannot be undone

- A Great Day for Freedom, Pink Floyd

* * *

><p>"MOONYYY" A yell resounded through the compartment as a grinning Sirius Black greeted one of his best mates, Remus Lupin.<p>

People passing through that particular compartment shook their head before continuing with their journey of finding compartments for themselves. Apparently they were already used to the ways of the marauders.

Remus Lupin looked up from his copy of The Daily Prophet and rolled his eyes at his best mate's antics.

"Yes Padfoot?" He asked, making a show of folding the copy and talking overtly patiently; like to a toddler.

Reah chuckled and Remus turned to her with smiling eyes.

"Rish!" He said happily and stood up to her hug her. Reah laughed as he hugged her tightly. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He stood at the height of 6 feet which was comparably much taller than hers.

"How was your summer Rem?" Reah asked as she let go and stood smiling up at him.

Sirius guffawed as he shot Remus an irritated look before throwing his and Reah's luggage on the racks and said sarcastically, "_Hello Moony. How was your week? Yeah, I missed you too._"

He scoffed and set down on the window seat in the compartment.

"Oh, was padfoot's ego just bruised?" Remus grinned at his best mate.

"As if." Scoffed the voice of a highly amused James Potter from the door way.

"You're the only one who understands me prongs." Sirius Black said, pouting for effect.

Reah cleared her throat loudly.

Sirius grinned, "Samuels does too."

"Fools hardly differ anyway." Spoke an annoyed voice from behind James.

James jumped as he heard Lily's voice up close behind him. His hand jumped to mess up his hair automatically.

Remus held up his hand for a hi-five and Lily entered the compartment to slap his awaiting hand. She smirked as they hugged.

"No fair, Evans you always take Moony's side" whined Sirius from his place.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Reah.

"I searched for you EVERYWHERE! And you are _here_?" Lily spoke indignantly.

Reah whimpered slightly under Lily's glares. Lily was known to have a short temper and anyone who had been on the receiving end of the Lily's death glares would know the feeling.

Reah did what a mature 17 year old woman would do. She stuck her tongue at her and plopped down opposite Sirius in the compartment.

"Mature Samuels" Grinned James as he pushed past Lily to put his and her luggage on the rack too.

Lily couldn't help but secretly admire his forearms as he lifted the luggage almost weightlessly. She stood staring before being woken out of her revere as Reah jumped to hug James and hit his head.

Lily huffed and sat down before jumping up again. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her head which was not completely impossible.

"Evans, did the seat _bite you_?" Sirius commented sarcastically.

There were small chuckles as Lily turned to roll her eyes at the marauder.

"Watch it Lily, they might permanently get stuck like that" smirked James as he seated himself beside Sirius.

"Ha-Ha-Ha" Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she gathered her wand and transfigured her overcoat into her school robes.

"Perfect Evans, always _before_ time." Sirius smirked.

"Watch it Black, I might just put you into detention." Lily grinned down at the marauder.

"Well Evans, then the _head boy_ would just get me out of there." Sirius spoke up without losing a beat.

Remus snorted as he sat down to enjoy the drama that would follow in the following seconds.

"_Why would the head boy do that_?" Lily asked, looking shocked. She didn't know who her co-head was, but she hoped that it was somebody she knew as they both were going to be spending quiet some time together in that term.

"The head boy might just be a bit _more relaxed_, you know." Grinned Remus from his place.

James chuckled.

Reah knew who the head boy was since the letters arrived, but she hadn't told Lily because she didn't want to miss her classic reaction to the news

.

"He_is_the head boy; obviously he is going to be _following rules_." Spoke Lily, rolling her eyes, Again.

"He is going to change the history of being a head in Hogwarts for sure." Piped up Sirius, smirking again.

"Honestly, the Head Boy _thinks_ that everyone should just stop addressing him with 'the head boy' in third person now." James said from his place. His twinkling eyes on the red head.

Lily stopped mid way in her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she gaped at the sitting idiot in front of her. James Potter was _Head Boy_? How in the world did he manage to get Dumbledore to do THAT?

Lily spluttered as the compartment inhabitants burst into laughter at her expression.

"I don't believe you." She said testily; eyeing the messy haired boy in front of her.

James sighed as he put on his batch on the front of his robes and Lily looked even more shocked.

She slapped her hand to her forehead and walked out, muttering about the universe howling mad and stupid prats and Dumbledore gone bonkers all the way to the prefect compartment.

James clapped Sirius on the back before walking out and following the red head into the prefect compartment.

Remus laughed as he joined his friends on the way there. He was after all the seventh year Gryffindor prefect.

Lily was calming herself as they entered and Remus grinned at her as James sat opposite her.

They were joined next by the other seventh year Gryffindor prefect, Alice Prewett.

"Lily! How are you? How was your summer?" squealed Alice as she launched herself into her friend's awaiting arms.

"Alice!" Lily said happily and they exchanged news and gossip as the other prefects entered one after another into the magically expanded compartment.

James jumped to his feet and stood next to Lily as they waited for the prefects to settle down.

Snape shot James a look of deep loathing as he entered the compartment and tried to catch Lily's eye.

Lily shot him an annoyed look which was kind of satisfying for James as he smiled a tiny bit at the reverse order of things since the year before.

Once everyone was seated, Lily started, "Hi, I am Lily Evans and this is James Potter; we are your head students for this year." James smiled a little as most of the female prefects shot him suggestive glances which quite frankly, he was used to getting _and ignoring_.

He winked at Remus as Lily spoke about the prefect duties and their patrol schedules which would be put up within the coming week and Remus grinned back at him.

Lily looked up at him as she finished, a little uncertain, silently asking if he wanted to add something.

James suddenly turned serious and smiled at her and nodded before speaking, "Any unusual activity, especially concerning dark activities in the face of what we are now facing should be reported immediately to either me, Lily or a member of the staff. I know my past records might imply otherwise, but we are now model students for the rest of the student body and punishments need to be given out _accordingly._ But remember, in the face of the dark; let's keep laughter as the candle in darkness."

He finished with his trade mark Marauder grin and again most of the females in the compartment sighed at the sight.

Lily eyed James in a surprised but welcome _new light_. He had effectively implied that duties were to be done, managed to add a bit of fun and still warn them about the happenings of the real world.

And for the first time she realized why Dumbledore had chosen James as the Head Boy. He was a natural leader, people already looked up to him, he was top of most classes with herself and he had shown his faithful and loyalty towards his friends on multiple occasions; and she realized that he was everything that a Head should have, minus of course the slight disregard for rules. But then, that was what made him James, right?

Maybe this year would be different. The butterflies in her stomach erupted as James turned to smile at her and she smiled in return; the first of the many times to come. A feeling of righteousness overtook her as James looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

Severus Snape didn't miss the silent exchange as the prefects filed out of the compartment. He could read Lily like an open book and he knew that look, he knew that look because he had always wanted her to look at him like that, he knew that look because he knew that something had made Lily admire it, he knew the look because somewhere deep inside Lily he knew she had fallen for the jerk Potter since their first year like he had for her; everything inside him shattered as he looked at the confirmation in front of him.

He left as his eyes shone with unshed tears as he realized the truth that he had kept fighting for the last seven years. He closed his eyes as he stepped out of the compartment for a second, collecting himself.

He walked and entered the compartment where his fellow Slytherin's sat talking.

Remus clapped James on the back, breaking the exchange and smiled at his best mate. "_Impressive_Prongs." He grinned.

James laughed and gave him a one armed hug.

Lily smiled as the three started walking towards their compartment; then the five sat eating, talking, joking and just enjoying each other's company for the rest of the ride together.

Lily gazed at James from where he sat diagonally opposite her.

She suddenly realized that, this was not the same James Potter that she had grown used to the idea of disliking so much. Here was a grown version of that immature boy who had suddenly grown maturity and yet managed to keep his mischievous side.

The sensation in her stomach whooped as small smile played on her glowing face as she laughed at some joke by the same boy as in her thoughts.

James looked at Lily with wonder and fascination as she laughed at his joke and laid her head on Reah's shoulder into what he assumed to be a more comfortable position.

Could this be true? Could Lily Evans _willingly_ be present in his company? Could she find something he said funny?

As James looked at her, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Lily Evans laugh. It was his favorite sight in the whole world.

Remus groaned as he caught a stitch in his side as he stretched on the Hogsmeade station. Lily followed him and she smiled at him slightly before walking towards Hagrid to ask if he needed help.

Reah, Sirius and James were trying to push each other off the train, and onto the station. Reah and James grinned at each other before siding together and pushing Sirius so hard that he fell on his butt on the platform.

"OUCH" He yelled in mock indignation at his best friends who were laughing so hard that they actually were doubled over. Remus chuckled as he shook his head fondly. He was a little tired and the full moon was fast approaching in the next two days.

Students were piling onto the platform and some of them were giving them amused glances as they walked to the carriages that would take them to the castle.

Sirius, Remus, Reah and James waited as Lily joined them in a few minutes. They walked to the last coach and the boys pulled themselves in first and James offered a hand to Lily which she took after a slight hesitation. She sat opposite a grinning James as Sirius offered a hand to Reah as she sat next to Remus.

James and Sirius turned in their seats as the five of them looked for the first view of the huge castle. Their eyes glistening slightly as they realized that this was the last time that they were seeing the majestic site.

They were going _back home;_ and they were here, together. The five people in there were oddly connected in more ways than one, a feeling of rightness overtook them because they were where they belonged with people they knew were there to stay.

James sat back down properly and looked around; he couldn't picture it any better. Granted he missed his other best friend Peter Pettigrew who wasn't there as he had caught some flu and was ordered to be recovered before he could join for the last term, but he couldn't imagine a better way to the start of his last term at Hogwarts.

_Yes, James Potter was loyal to a fault._

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R? <strong>


	3. The Welcome Back Feast and PRANKS!

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>so try me on and I will tell you  
>where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The great hall erupted in applause as the sorting hat finished its song and there was a lot of scrapping noise as the students got comfortable into their seats.

The seventh year Gryffindors clapped with everyone else as each new student got sorted and laughed along everyone else as a small Hufflepuff boy forgot to remove the hat and ran with it towards his new house table.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of students and took away the stool as the last boy was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet as the chatter silenced and smiled at the students seated in the hall. His magenta robes flashing oddly in the flashing light from the enchanted ceiling. His half moon spectacles zeroing on the Gryffindor Seventh Years and he smiled at the lot in amusement.

A lot of people had stared at their table because James Potter and Lily Evans were sitting across from each other and seemed to be genuinely_enjoying_ each others' and their friends' company. Now that was probably not the first time but it was still a rare sight.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, _"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_

The hall erupted in laughter as food appeared on the four house tables and the high staff table at his choice of words.

"DIG IN!" yelled the voice of Sirius Black as they all started to load their plates with their favorite dishes.

Lily was speechless as she looked at the _amount of food_ that he piled in his plate; and slightly dazed at the speed with which he swallowed his food; Sirius caught her expression and started to speak but stopped as Lily raised her hand and said, "Speak after you finish swallowing that Sirius!"

Remus looked over and burst into laughter at Lily's alarmed expression at the amount of food the _boys consumed._

'_Honestly, do guys have an endless appetite?_' Lily wondered to herself as she went back to eating her own club sandwich and turkey pie.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet once more as the last of the desserts vanished from the Ravenclaw table. A respectful silence ensued as the students turned to their headmaster as he started with his usual welcome back speech.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts; to our old students, welcome back." He smiled. "In Hogwarts you will find a place where you can find treasure only if you know what you are looking for; you will be taught the art of controlling magic and in the eye of the recent happenings, defence." He said simply.

Lily Evans watched the greatest wizard of all time as he addressed them and a sense of awe overcome her; would she ever become as wise as the old one? She shook her head at her professor's odd comments and knew that nobody could ever be Albus Dumbledore.

"Now for an announcement, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter will be your head students for this year." He spoke amusedly as there was a general shock at the name of James Potter as Head Boy.

Then the hall erupted in cheers as they were both popular and very much loved by everyone except the Slytherins who scowled.

They both smiled and James did a show of bowing for the general amusement before they both took their seats.

Smiling at them, Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Filch our caretaker has requested me to remind that; dung bombs, enchanted Frisbees and other products from Zonko's joke shop have been banned. The complete list has been put up on his office wall for _anyone who wants to check_." He was grinning by the time he finished.

"I would like to add that the Forbidden Forest at the outskirts of the castle is forbidden to all students and this is a reminder to some of our old as well." Dumbledore looked at the marauders pointedly at this.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin grinned their identical Marauder move, at that and the hall chuckled with laughter.

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise as a million small bursting crackers burst through the enchanted ceiling and started whacking the Slytherin table inhabitants on their heads with EGGS.

The rest of the students at the three tables burst into laughter as they all _hated Slytherin as a rule._

In seconds the pelting stopped and all students at the Slytherin table had been hit by at least two eggs and had yolk falling down their heads and were showered with_some glittering material_ that stuck to it. They all seemed to be turned into _slimy_ animals.

The cackling fireworks joined together at the top of the highest point of the ceiling and then burst into light, forming the words, 'Marauder Final Year, 1977.'

The hall burst into cheers and wolf whistles as the three marauders whooped in the air before seating again.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled even brighter, "Ah, I was hoping you had not forgotten the _welcome back greeting tradition_."

Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped as she surveyed the headmaster with disapproval. Students gaped at him as his eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles.

"Off to bed then. _Tit Wit_." He waved off the students as there was scraping noise as everyone got to their feet.

Professor McGonagall's voice stood out, "Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, if you could wait a minute, please."

"The Head Dorms," muttered James as he stood up; "this is it mate; I will see you through the mirror later." He said to Sirius as he and Lily went up to meet McGonagall at the staff table ahead.

Sirius and Reah smirked at each other.

James and Lily were going to be living together; sharing a common room and a bathroom. It was going to be an interesting term.

They laughed as Remus joined them and made their way up the familiar route to the Gryffindor tower.

James and Lily followed Professor McGonagall as she took a left from the Gryffindor tower and further right past a huge passage towards its rear end; and stood outside the portrait of a large man who was smoking a pipe.

"Sir Nicholas, these are the new head students." She announced to the portrait.

"Password?" He asked simply.

"Chocolate Frogs." She said and led them in as he swung forward to reveal a grand entrance.

"Acquaint yourselves with your rooms and the quarter; all the best." She smiled at her students, a rare sight and walked out of the room.

The common room was larger than the Gryffindor Common room and they both immediately fell in love with it. It was a spacious room with a warm fire in the fireplace at the end of the room. They also noticed that there were four doors at one side of the spacious room, each marked in individual House colors and their symbols. They assumed that each would take them to their respective House Common Rooms.

At the other side, there were two spiral staircases that led them to what they assumed was their respective bedrooms. Lily traced her hand across her own name written on the left staircase. This had been her dream ever since her second year in the castle. She smiled slightly to herself.

James smiled at the sight and grinned, messing up his hair and looking unsure as to what to do next.

Lily turned to find him looking at her and she blushed at his gaze.

"Night Potter." She turned to leave when James caught her hand and turned her back.

"It's James." He said softly.

Lily blushed even harder and grinned, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Good night James" She smiled. She reached up on tip toes to kiss him softly on his cheek and blushing at his adorably glazed expression ran up her stairs.

"Night Lils." He spoke softly, touching the area where her lips had touched his cheek.

That night James knew that things had changed for the better and he felt content for the first time in his life as he walked up his staircase for the night.

.

Remus crawled into his four poster bed and sank into his pillow contentedly and smiled before closing his eyes.

.

Reah was pulled back as she made to move up the stairs of the girl's dormitory after Alice.

She glared up at the grinning face of Sirius Black and huffed as he smirked even more.

"What" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't go up to sleep just yet," whined Sirius.

"Sirius, it's late and we do have classes tomorrow," She said but grinned nevertheless.

Sirius scoffed. "Evans rubs into you way too much sometimes." He grinned as they both knew that they both loved the Head Girl too much to really insult her anyway.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Reah asked as she walked past him and sat onto the armchair by the fire.

Sirius grinned as he bounced towards her and plopped on the opposite chair as the last of the students left the common room to turn in for the night.

"Let's plan a prank for this week?" He asked. Reah rolled her eyes as she looked into the trademark grin on his stupidly handsome face and she felt a slight tingle run down her spine as she regarded him in the glow of the fire.

His grey eyes were bright with excitement and a child in him looked up to her and she felt a strong desire to go and wrap her arms around him. She shook her head and brought herself back to the world of living, a smile on her face.

"That's something we can do; let's make it a surprise for even James and Remus?" She asked him.

"BRILLIANT!" He shouted and heard a collective hiss from the dorms as people were actually trying to sleep and Sirius Black screaming wasn't helping them.

Sirius glared up at them before shrugging and turning back to Reah.

"Let's turn the Slytherins into _singing birds_ for the first day?" She spoke, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Sirius nodded and then added, "I think we should also do something to the whole student body as well." Reah nodded thoughtfully before adding, "Let's include the teachers also this time; _it is_ our final year after all."

Sirius laughed and hi-fived her hand as they continued discussing various ideas and thought of the details.

After about 10 minutes of thorough discussion they stood up and Sirius bounded up the stairs to get the marauder map. He checked on Remus and noticed that the werewolf was fast asleep in his bed. He grinned as he skipped down the stairs and near the entrance to an awaiting Reah.

"Ready Samuels?" He asked in a mock formal tone.

Reah just grinned at him and opened the portrait as Sirius checked to see the professors and Filch. Filch was on the seventh floor and the professors had all retired to their respective rooms. The coast was clear.

They both vanished from view as Reah muttered the invisibility spell under her breath. Sirius grabbed at her hand so that they wouldn't get separated, secretly enjoying the feeling of having her hand in his. A warm feeling tingled through them both as they made their way to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! =]<strong>

Did any of you recognize? I used the sorting hat's song from Harry's first year as well as Dumbledore's choice of words- _"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_! BHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!*grins*

I LOVE DUMBLEDORE! =P

Oh My God! I love you guys! 69 hits in a single day? 3 favorites! =]

YAY! You'll officially made my day!

=]

But why aren't you guys reviewing? Pretty Please? ;;)

See you guys tomorrow! =]


	4. First Day Back

Breathe, breathe in the air.  
>Don't be afraid to care.<br>Leave, don't leave me.  
>Look around and choose your own ground.<p>

Long you live and high you fly  
>smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry<br>all you touch and all you see  
>Is all your life will ever be.<p>

- Breathe, Pink Floyd

* * *

><p>"PADFOOT! <em>GET UP!<em>" yelled an irritated Remus Lupin in the marauder dormitory.

Sirius Black just turned away from the noise, burying his head in his pillow and falling asleep more comfortably.

Remus groaned in frustration as he regarded his friend. It was already breakfast time and his stupid fellow marauder _wouldn't_ _bloody get up_. He was hungry man.

Just then the door flew open to reveal a grinning James Potter. "I figured you would need help," he grinned at the irritated boy in front of him.

Remus laughed and nodded towards a still sleeping Sirius Black.

James walked towards his bedside and said, "Pads, UP _NOW_" to no effect.

James rolled his eyes as he looked into the still sleeping face of his best friend.

He removed his wand and suddenly Sirius Back was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Remus burst out laughing as he saw a confused look on Sirius' face.

Sirius rubbed sleep out of his eyes but stopped as he looked into the face of a grinning James Potter, _upside down_?

"PRONGSSS! He yelled happily, but stopped and asked, "Why are you standing upside down? That's kind of cool by the way." He grinned at his best mate.

James rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand Sirius crashed on to the floor in a heap.

Remus doubled over with laughter. Seven years of waking up Sirius Black and the ways still amused him to no end.

"That was rude progsie," pouted Sirius from the floor. James chuckled and held out a hand to help Sirius off the floor and chuckled before answering, "I have learnt to wake you up in style after seven years of living with you pads."

Sirius guffawed and pouted more as he looked at Remus who was still laughing at the scene.

Muttering to himself he pushed his way past his friends into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Remus gathered his and Sirius' bags for them as James looked around the dorm room that had been his home for the last seven years.

He was already ready and had walked to the Gryffindor tower with Lily as they both wanted to meet their friends before making their way to the great hall for breakfast.

James was ecstatic at the idea of living with Lily of course, but he missed his mates, especially Sirius. The boys had never been apart for more than a few days. Sirius had lived with the Potter's ever since he ran away from his parents place when he was sixteen. Even before that, Sirius had spent the majority of his summer and all of his Christmas at James house with his parents and of course, at Hogwarts they both were _inseparable._

James knew that Sirius would miss him more he would. Sirius needed him more than anyone else, because he had been the first one to ever have loved him completely, like family; even today the thought of him turning like his family haunted Sirius in his dreams and it bothered James to see his friend suffering so much when he had so much good in him. James sighed.

Talking through a mirror where you could see each other instantly and talk made it better but it was still not the same.

Maybe he would come over for sleep over sometimes, he thought to himself as Sirius rushed out of the bathroom after setting his hair just right.

He grinned at the sight of James back in the dorm and randomly jumped on him to hug his best mate. He had missed him. Being with Remus and Reah had been great, but James was his brother.

"Pads! Come on now, we are going to be late." James grinned as he hugged him in a _manly way_ and dragged both of them out the dorm room.

They skipped down the stairs and ran into Lily, Alice and Reah _literally_ at the bottom of the stair way.

Reah and Alice fell on their butts as the others roared into laughter. Lily would have too, hadn't she grabbed onto James shoulder to balance. James arm grabbed her waist automatically and he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he smiled into the green eyes that had made him fall hopelessly in love.

Lily felt a warm feeling as she looked into her now favorite color of hazel and she blushed and stood up quickly. James arm lingered for a second more than necessary and they both turned quickly to their friends who were gathering up their fallen things and were still laughing.

James' hand was back in his hair, messing it up even more as he looked at the now blushing Lily, who was looking anywhere but at him. Slightly pink at the tips of his ears he winked at her as she finally looked up to meet his eye.

She turned an even redder shade of red, matching her hair color and looked down as she played with her hands nervously. Reah grabbed her arm suddenly and dragged her ahead of the rest without any reason and she sighed in relief; confused but a warm feeling in her stomach.

The six of them made their way to the great hall, chattering and joking. Reah grinned at Sirius in anticipation and the marauder winked at her as they continued on their way.

James was a marauder and thus sensed something as he entered the hall. He looked sideways and caught the anticipation look on Sirius' face and immediately knew that there was some _prank_ planned. He muttered a quick shield charm on himself and the rest of the friends surrounding him as they entered the hall.

James smirked as he visualized the dumb founded expression on Sirius' face. He grinned evilly; maybe it was his turn to surprise Sirius too.

They took their seats and were getting comfortable as there was a loud snort from the far side of the hall and they all looked up to see the Slytherins entering the hall. All of them had their hair painted in some or the other color which every one presumed to be there for a while.

Avery tried shouting out some snide comment at a seated Ravenclaw and instead sung out, "Don't you dare laugh at me, for I am a singing Tree." His voice had been magnified by Remus who had caught on before anyone else as they had once talked about this same prank in the fifth year.

There was a shocked silence before the hall burst into laughter as people shook their head as this was one of the funniest pranks played at Hogwarts.

Mucliber hissed and tried saying something but a rhyme came out of his mouth, "Who do you think you are stupid, look at me, for I am a _cupid_?" The students at the other tables burst into laughter.

There were letters written on the conjured board on the ceiling, "the rhymes depend on the individual's level of creativity and mind level as they are his own doing; we can only make them rhyme and sing."

There were cheers as people applauded as they knew who was behind such a prank, the marauders.

James laughed with the rest of the students and slapped the back of Sirius' head and he turned to grin at his best mate.

Then as the Slytherins sat down, the students started to eat their breakfast.

Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick were the only teachers who were openly laughing at the prank. The other teachers were holding back laughter as they looked at the commencing scene.

Reah and Sirius grinned at each other before turning in anticipation for the next part of the prank.

Reah also looked surprised to see her best friend Lily laughing along with the rest of them. Lily was a little hard to convince when there was some prank in question. Maybe this year _was_going to be different she thought to herself. She was glad; Lily needed to lighten up just a little bit.

Professor McGonagall came up to the Gryffindor Seventh years as they sat together and handed them their time tables.

"Thanks Minnie," winked Sirius and McGonagall pursed her lips in a thin line.

Suddenly there was a flash as everyone except James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Professor McGonagall felt a pair of skates growing on their feet.

Sirius and Reah exchanged confused glances and James burst out laughing at them. "Padfoot, it's not easy to fool _the king of pranks_; I did a shield charm on all of us before we entered the hall because I sensed something fishy." Grinned James Potter from beside Sirius cheekily.

Sirius huffed and they turned to Professor McGonagall with raised eyebrows. "After seven years of having the marauders in my house, I know_when_ to expect trouble."

The hall was buzzing with laughter which quickly turned into groans as people realized that they were going to be skating to every class for the whole day.

The letters on the ceiling burst into fireworks with the name, "MARAUDERS" before vanishing into thin air.

The students realized that they were not the only ones and their faces turned to disbelief as they saw Dumbledore skate out of the hall with an ease that was astonishing, assuming he must be _so_ old now.

The three marauders and Lily, Reah and Alice made their way to their first class, Charms, laughing and discussing the successful prank all the way.

A few people snickered as the Slytherins were left singing and dancing as they struggled to _keep balance and watch their mouth._

Lily sank with her back to the tree at the Black lake after she finished with her last lesson of _arithmancy. I_t had been a nice day. She had enjoyed the pranks and she had laughed with the rest and she felt free for the first time in a long while. She had also liked the way the teachers and everyone had been included in the prank, thus making it fun and not a mean prank.

"EVANS!" she heard a yell and smiled to see Sirius, James and Reah make their way towards her.

They were making their way back from Divination.

"Hi guys," she said as they all sunk to the grass in the huge tree's shade. Reah and James continued with their conversation which she concluded involved vampires and Quidditch? She shook her head at them and turned to look at Sirius who was looking at her expectantly.

She raised her eyebrows at him in question and he rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked him after a second of the silent conversation.

"I need a hug." He said childishly and opened his arms in waiting. Lily rolled her eyes as the rest of them laughed at his antics. James and Reah looked up from their conversation for a second to laugh but then continued it without losing a beat.

Lily rolled her eyes but hugged the idiot before settling back again. Sirius grinned at her in satisfaction before turning around to catch a movement as something moved behind the tree.

He shrugged it off and started to lie with his head in Reah's lap who smiled at him, still speaking to James about the international quidditch rules where vampires were not allowed to play in matches.

Remus smirked as he hid behind the tree. He levitated a few fruits from above and started aiming them at his friends' heads.

A small apricot hit James on the back of his head and he turned around to look at nobody there. He shrugged it off and went back to arguing with Reah.

Lily was reading her Transfiguration notes when something hard and small hit her on the top of her head. "Ouch!" she said and everyone's attention shifted to her.

"What?" Reah said curiously, stopping mid sentence in her argument.

"Something just hit me," Lily said looking around for the source.

"Me too," muttered a confused James from a little sideways from her.

At that moment something hit Sirius on the nose and he yelled he sat upright holding the little apricot.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed and held up the apricot confusedly.

They all looked around and then suddenly Sirius looked up and jumped to his feet scaring the rest of his friends.

"THE TREE IS ATTACKING US!" He yelled looking up at the tree and pointing its wand at the tree threateningly.

"How can a tree attack someone Sirius?" asked an amused Lily from her place.

"LIKE IT JUST DID!" He yelled at her in confusion.

"It can't Sirius," Reah grinned from his other side.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and yelled, "CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT" yelled Reah standing up to match him.

"CAN TOO!" yelled Sirius even more loudly than before.

"CAN NOT!" shouted Reah to match his tone.

"CAN-"Sirius started but was stopped mid sentence as James had yelped and stood up as another hit his head.

"TOO" James yelled and smirked at Reah who narrowed her eyes at him.

"CAN NOT" shouted Lily as she jumped up to join the argument.

Lily and Reah grinned as the boys guffawed.

"CAN TOOOOO!" Shouted the boys together, stretching the word.

.

_They all stopped as they heard a soft chuckle._

_Then,_

"SEE! I TOLD YOU, THIS BLOODY TREE IS BLOODY ALIVE!" Sirius yelled, pointing at the tree.

"It's a LIVING THING Sirius, BUT IT CAN NOT walk, talk, LAUGH or ATTACK!" Screamed Reah at her idiotic best friend.

"BUT IT JUST DID," yelled Sirius, frantically pointing at the huge branches.

Lily and James shook their heads at their friends' antics.

_They all looked up and down again as they heard a loud snort that seemed to be coming from behind the tree._

Exchanging curious glances, they stated to walk behind and looked to find a Remus Lupin rolling on the grass with laughter.

The four students who had been arguing just seconds before came to the same conclusion as they looked from the laughing Remus to the apricots beside him and his drawn wand.

Their faces turned a shade of pink as they realized how stupid their argument really was. How could a tree possibly attack anyway? They were even considering the alternative, which was hilarious.

"HAHAHA Moony," said a slightly embarrassed James sarcastically.

Remus gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath and sat up in the grass. "You guys were debating _THIS_?"

He burst out laughing and the rest joined after a second because of how ridiculous they knew they sounded.

After Dinner they all made their way up to the head dorm as they all wanted to have a look at the place where their friend's now lived.

Lily gave the password and the portrait swung open to give them entrance.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING PRONGS!" yelled an excited Sirius as he entered the common room.

Lily rubbed at her ears. Honestly, that boy had a permanent loud voice.

Lily grabbed Reah and dragged her up her stair case to show her, her room.

"Oh my God, this place is_so awesome_ Lils," Reah gushed as she entered her room.

Lily grinned as Reah looked around her room. "We should probably get Alice here too, maybe tomorrow or something?"

Reah nodded and started to look at the adjoining bathroom.

"You have your own bathroom?" She squealed as Lily grinned at her.

"You should stay over tonight." Lily grinned as Reah nodded enthusiastically. "You already dropped your bag in here. Just go get your clothes and stuff." Reah hugged her and rushed out of the room and Lily grinned as she heard him yell her byes to the boys who were lounging in the common room.

Lily made her way towards the three lounging marauders who grinned easily at her.

She looked at James who was looking at her and meeting his gaze and said, "Reah will be staying over tonight; you don't mind, do you" she asked him politely. Frowning slightly as she realized that she should probably have talked to him before asking Reah.

James grinned and shook his head to tell her that it was perfectly alright.

"Prongs, can we stay over too?" Sirius asked from his place.

James started grinning and nodding but stopped mid-way through the action and looked at Lily, silently asking for permission.

Lily laughed and nodded and Sirius whooped and jumped up and swung her in a little circle.

Remus was smiling at his friends when he noticed they way Lily was looking at James. Yes, this was the best first day back EVER.

.

Lily had said yes to the slumber party as tomorrow was going to be Saturday and they could all sleep in, and she too wanted to catch up with her friends before the term work actually started. She was also learning to relax as she fell into James presence.

She noticed things about him that had been hidden to her before. She noticed the way he was always completely himself only around his friends, the arrogance was just a mask for the rest of the world. She wondered if there was anything that she really knew about him.

She relaxed beside James on the couch and turned to look at James who was looking at her. He smiled the smile that he had always reserved only for her and she felt something warm burst through her rib cage. She felt at peace. She suddenly realized something that her heart always wanted to tell her, she wanted James to smile at her, her favorite crooked smile everyday forever.

James had always looked at Lily like he did today, worshipping the very ground that she walked on, but today he felt himself glow as Lily looked up, smiling at him with the smile that he knew could make the wrong right for him.

Sirius and Remus were mucking around the place as Reah returned to the common room.

Reah dumped her things in Lily's room and they all settled on the couch, floor and armchairs in front of the fire in the heads' common room.

* * *

><p><strong>=] Review Guys!<strong>


	5. Hide and Seek and I've Never

Christmas time is here again  
>Christmas time is here again<br>Christmas time is here again  
>Christmas time is here again<br>Ain't been round since you know when  
>Christmas time is here again<br>O-U-T spells "out"

- Christmas Time (Is Here Again), The Beetles

"And 10!" Yelled Sirius as he cracked his eyes open and looked around the now deserted room.

He grinned as he heard a shuffle of feet from above, he cocked his ears as if trying to place where the noise came from again. There was a slight thud as something fell to the ground from the same place. He quickly checked around the common room to see if it was really empty.

He smirked as he started skipping the steps to James' room. It was getting pretty dark and they had all opted to have no lights as they started playing _this very game._

Yes, five _seventh year_ students at Hogwarts, two of which were Head students here were now playing a game which was initially presumed to be a favorite of most toddlers and nursery children.

.

Sirius entered the room and took in the silence and quiet for a second, looking around cautiously. He saw a flicker of movement beside the desk at the window and grinned as he made his way to catch that particular squirming person.

There was considerable light in there, enough for Sirius to make out his way without stumbling to the offensive moving body; but his friends were not to be underestimated; I mean they were top students, marauders and magical wizards and witches to boot. The only rules that were applied was, no magic would be used to render one invisible, no invisibility cloaks and no spells to be used on a fellow player to hide him, to know his whereabouts or to make him silent; everything else was allowed.

If only one could have looked to the right to where Sirius was headed, they would have seen a small dent forming at the curtain which was a little too large to be passed off as a normal curtain size.

Reah tried to hold her giggle as she made her transfigured silent duck run about beneath the little blanket at the far end of the bed on the floor. But a small chuckle escaped her as she looked as the smirk on Sirius' face turned into a dumb founded expression. He flicked his own wand and the transfigured duck disappeared.

Sirius smirked as he recognized the chuckle and in one bound jumped to the place where Reah was standing behind the curtain and held her squirming frame and yelled, "GOTCHYA!" He laughed as she guffawed and hit his shoulder playfully.

Sirius ruffled her hair as she mock glared at him. Reah huffed as she marched past him to the common room.

He heard someone groan softly from his left side and grinned as he saw an out of character bulge beneath the desk. He laughed as he recognized Lily's turned back crouching to be invisible.

He prodded her on the side and she sat up with a loud, "OUCH!"

He laughed as he looked into her indignant face and raised his hands in surrender. "I GOT YOU IN LESS THAN TWO MINUTES EVANS!" He boasted. Lily glared at him harder and he chuckled before winking at her.

"You could help me, you know?" He whispered to her; grinning his mischievous smile that made him just so Sirius Black.

Lily looked shocked, I mean, Lily did not break rules, the thought of cheating was just so profoundly foreign, she hadn't even tried to set up distractions to help her hide better and to escape capture with magic. Playing Hide and Seek with magic? Now that was a first.

She grinned as she rolled out of her hiding place and jumped to stand in front of the marauder. She laughed at the look of _shock _on Sirius' face.

"Deal," she smirked and pointed at her room where the two marauders had presumably made their way into.

Sirius Black was shocked but it was a damn _pleasant surprise_, I mean, James and Remus were going to be difficult, they were marauders after all and Lily helping him could only be a good thing.

He ran to down the stairs and grinned at Reah who looked up from '_Quidditch through the Ages'_ to look at him racing up to the head girl's room.

If only Sirius would have been in James' room at that moment, he would have seen the _sly_ look on the head girl's face as she grinned up at the gaping faces of the two marauders who had sat themselves up on the wardrobe, and were a little squashed as the ceiling did not let them quiet sit up to their normal height.

.

Sirius was getting annoyed, I mean, there was no noise in this room, no shuffling, no chuckling and just _no noise_. He huffed as he started checking every nook and corner of the bloody huge room. He even checked the bathroom for good measure.

A sly look flitted to his face as he looked down at the head girl's innocent lying trunk. He opened it and smirked down to see what was probably the neatest and the most organized trunk he had ever come across. He rummaged into the trunk and finally found what he was looking for, Lily Evans' bikini.

He made a huge show of holding them up but was greeted with silence? He was trying to use that as a bait to goad him out of his hiding place. I mean, James Potter passing up a chance to get into Lily's knickers' racks?

He guffawed to himself and was forced to admit that his best mate had either gone howling insane, grow up… No, even if Prongs had suddenly become as mature as moony, he winced as he thought that…he would still be mad for even Lily's stupid hair tie and this was like her own swim suit, and a bloody sexy one at that he thought and smirked as he thought of telling Lily that he had been through her trunk!

Sirius looked around the room one more, even more carefully when he heard whistling from below. Someone was bloody whistling the Beetle's song from below.

Sirius stopped in his tracks as he saw James standing with his back to a wall, whistling '_Christmas Time'_ and looking like a _smug, arrogant g_it that he was making him out to be. Remus was looking even smugger, _if that was even possible_ as he reached down the stairs.

He looked from them to a near hysterical Reah and Lily who were doubled over in laughter at his dumbstruck expression and understood. "

"YOU! YOU! YOU, you _played_ me? How? What?" Sirius was so shocked that he almost tripped as he made his way towards the armchairs.

Remus and James were openly laughing at him as they all sat down in the chairs by the fire.

"You should have seen your face Pads," Remus said between his fits of laughter.

"Bloody classic!" James agreed as he chuckled.

Lily was the smuggest of them all. _It was not every day you got to fool a marauder. _

"I hate you all!" Sirius shouted but his mouth twitched slightly; who would have seen the day coming? _Lily Evans playing dirty? _

.

"OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sirius laughed after five minutes of all of them snickering at him.

"I don't want to play this stupid game." He glared as they all burst into laughter again.

He glared at them a bit more until they all finally stopped laughing, but they were all still grinning.

.

"So what should we do now?" asked Reah as she lounged on the couch.

"I KNOW! Let's play '_I've never'_!" said Sirius, his sulking vanishing instantly. _Honestly, that boy was a constant ball of energy._

"Okay," Remus said as he returned with chocolate frogs for everyone and some more honeyduke sweets.

James suddenly got up and ran to his room. Appearing a second later with a firewhiskey bottle, grinning a little abashedly at the raised eyebrows from his co-head.

"EXCELLENT! I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much Prongs." Spoke up Sirius, sitting a bit straighter as he eyed the bottle with anticipation.

"I am not drinking." Lily spoke decidedly. "We are Heads. We can't be _drinking_ in school." She hissed at the head boy who was looking a little ashamed of himself at that moment.

"Aww. Come on Lils, It will be fun!" Reah said from her place on the couch.

Lily glared at her best friend.

"Yeah Lily-flower! It's just us who are going to know anyway!" winked Sirius.

James sighed and was about to return the bottle back to his room when he heard something that made him take a double take. Almost.

"Fine then." Hissed the head girl, but her treacherous mouth betrayed her and twitched upwards that meant that she was going to grin.

James' hand flew into his hair as he grinned and took his place as they all sat comfortably in a lose circle.

.

Lily transfigured some parchment into five glasses as they all filled up 30 ml shots and sat it in front of them.

"I will go first" Remus said, holding up his glass.

"I've never thrown up on a complete stranger." Remus chuckled as Sirius look of outrage. "One bloody time." Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus as he drowned his shot and filled it again. Remus was smug as the rest of them started laughing.

'WHAT?" Reah burst out laughing. "WHEN" she asked the laughing marauders.

"We were out celebrating Moony's birthday last summer and I kindofthreuponthebarman." He mumbled out, as they all dissolved into fits of laughter.

"I will go" piped up Reah.

"I've never made out with someone in public." She grinned as all the three guys drowned the shots.

Sirius winked at her and she blushed before smiling up at the idiot.

"I WANT TO GO NOW!' yelled Sirius. They all shot him looks of daggers as he grinned at them. That boy behaved as if he had a permanent sonorous charm on him.

"I have never thought that Sirius Black is a sexy bloke." He looked smug as Lily sighed and took the shot.

He looked at Reah pointedly who sighed and took her shot.

"HELL YEAH!" whooped Sirius and shot his two mates a smug look.

"See that prongs?" He asked arrogantly to his best mate.

"That doesn't bother me Pads, you know why?" He asked and sent a wink in the girls' direction.

Sirius looked confused.

James raised his glass and said, "I have never thought of Sirius Black as an arrogant, pompous, idiotic git." He drowned his glass as Remus, Lily and Reah burst into laughter and took the shots.

"You guys! Why am I always so victimized?" Sirius burrowed his head in his arms to make a show of his misery but they could see his lips twitching into a grin from underneath his arms.

They all laughed into the night. Their merry laughter echoing in the silence as the night grew darker.

* * *

><p><strong>120 HITS on the last chapter itself! You guys are the best! =D<strong>

**This was such a fun chapter! I loved writing it! =] **

**Till next time then! =]**


	6. Dancing Barefoot in the rain

**"Dancing Barefoot in the Rain"**

I'm dancing barefoot  
>Headed for a spin<br>Some strange music drags me in  
>It makes me come up like some heroine<p>

She is recreation  
>She intoxicated by thee<br>She has the slow sensation that  
>He is levitating with she<p>

Here I go and I don't know why  
>I spin so ceaselessly<br>'Til I lose my sense of gravity

-Dancing Barefoot, U2

"SAMUELS! TAKE THAT BACK!" Sirius roared over the buzzing noise in the great hall. It was lunch time and they were all joking around, discussing class and pulling Sirius' leg.

Reah merely gave him a lazy glance and swinging her bag from her shoulder got up. She winked at him and waved at the rest as she started to walk up the familiar staircase to the Gryffindor common room. She had a free period while the rest of them had Potions that afternoon.

She smiled as she saw the empty common room and plopped down on the armchair to enjoy some silence and quite time just by herself. She removed some parchment and started writing a letter to her brother, _her only family left._

Kevin and Samantha Samuels had died three summers ago. They were both ministry officials, and had been working in the office of muggle relations. They and three other officials had been summoned urgently when central London had been attacked by one of the first Death Eater attacks.

They had immediately rushed to the site and were wrapped up in one of the deadliest duels of that time.

Aurors were appearing beside them but the attack was well planned and they died protecting a small muggle family which was being held hostage by the death eaters.

Reah sighed. She missed her parents so much. There was really nothing compared to the pain than knowing that you were an orphan. She had gone through a whole tremulous period as she sank into a deep depression.

She had refused to eat, drink or talk for three weeks. She had only allowed herself to cry in her elder brother's arms. Richard Samuels.

Richard was a handsome 23 year old who had just passed his auror training. His family had just celebrated his graduation out of the academy the night before the tragedy hit their lives. Richard had himself been one of the aurors present at the fateful attack and seen the life flickering out of his father's eye and her mother had soon followed her husband in the void in the next few seconds as she dueled her last battle.

Richard had returned home and locked himself in his room for hours before becoming completely platonic. He had only ever been himself as he talked to his kid sister who had looked up to him for the shelter that they had both now lost. They held themselves for days as they let their tears run dry before telling each other stories from their childhood, laughing and crying together through the time when their world seemed to have fallen apart.

Reah sighed.

She smiled slightly as she started writing.

_Hey Richie,_

_I don't know where the hell are you so I hope this reaches you! =] _

_How are you idiot? Have you found yourself a decent girl yet? Honestly, when are you planning to settle down? You are getting too old you know, all the hot ones will be taken before long. And I know you want to ask Hestia Jones out; when are you going to get to that part, eh? _

_I have had one hell of a start to the last year here. I and Sirius pulled a prank on Slytherins last morning, yeah, made them sing rhymes and oh yeah, we kind of made everyone (including the teachers) skate to all classes in the day! B) Aren't you proud? _

_I asked Lily (she's head girl, I know I told you before I left but I doubt you remember, you have an awful memory; hey so does Sirius, is this like some guy thing? If not, why am I stuck with the hugest twats in the world? =P) and she said that the Hogsmade weekend is the next after next. =] Will I be seeing you there? You promised that you would come see me on the first Hogsmade weekend!_

_Oh yeah, could you send my favorite quill? The one which you think is taller than your own giant self, which is a little too much of a exaggeration but I am letting it pass. _

_Things are going great. Yeah I will say Hi to everyone from you (I am kind of telepathic. *grins*. Nah, it's the fact that you have said the same damn thing in every letter of yours. =P) _

_How is work going in the ministry? Is the situation getting any better? The Daily prophet is kind of useless, and I don't trust it. Write me back ASAP! =D_

_I love it here, but I miss you. Already. _

_All my love,_

_Rish_

_._

She sighed as she sealed the letter and put it on the table. She settled more comfortably in the armchair to get in a light nap before the next lesson. She was just about to doze off when a small third year boy poked her shoulder to get her attention.

She woke up with a start and noticed the nervous boy.

"Hey," She offered him a small smile.

"Hi, I am supposed to be giving this to you." He held out a small sealed parchment and scurried off as soon as she took it.

She shook her head lightly, smiling at the small boy. _Were we this small when we were in third year? Honestly, they seem to be getting smaller every year._

She opened the parchment curiously.

_Miss Reah Samuels,_

_I request you to hurry to my office as soon as you get this. It is very urgent._

_Ps- I enjoy Skittles._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Reah jumped to her feet; something was giving her a very bad feeling about this. Something told her that somewhere something was very wrong. She started running to her headmaster's office, her bag and the letter forgotten.

.

"Skittles." She panted breathlessly as she ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

.

"Come in," came the exhausted voice of her headmaster as she knocked on his office door.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his old face was looking older than the last time she had seen her professor. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and his face was wrinkled and he looked extremely sad as he surveyed the girl in front of her.

A pit gripped Reah as she looked into the sorrow filled face of her professor.

"Please sit down Miss Samuels." He told her quietly.

Reah was about to protest but Dumbledore's grave face made her obey him immediately.

"There was an attack." He started. Reah gripped the arms of her chair tightly, her face turning pale as she registered the implications.

"Richard," she breathed through clenched teeth as something inside her wrestled to deny the implications.

"He is being treated at 's as we speak. I am afraid he is battling for his life." He told her very softly. Reah turned a sheet of white as Dumbledore's words struck her as blows.

"I am going to take you there right now, if you want;" he asked her softly.

Reah jumped to her feet, she wanted to get to her brother right now. Dumbledore offered her Floo powder which she took without hesitation.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and his patronus appeared, the phoenix patronus disappeared to deliver his message to Professor McGonagall, who was instructed to gather Sirius, Lily, James and Remus to be given the news of the recent happenings.

He threw the Floo powder in the fireplace and whirled into flames to appear in the hospital gateway. Reah was standing, her gaze transfixed to the person lying on a bed as healers worked on him in the nearest room. Her knuckles turned white as she held the door handle to the room.

She moved aside as a healer rushed outside and she hurried inside the room.

She took in her brother's lifeless form. Her grief was beyond tears as she fell on her knees beside his bed, Dumbledore was speaking very quickly and very fast with the healer who was in charge of treating Richard Samuels.

Richard's body was covered in his own blood; thick gashes were open and still running blood on his forehead, chest, arms, and legs. His wand was lying beside his bed on the table and he looked so helpless.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in silent prayer as Richard's eyes flickered open; Reah stared into the face of the boy she had grown up with.

"Rish," He croaked and tears blinded Reah as she took his hand in both of hers, willing him to take her strength.

"I love you doll, always have, always will." He managed to croak as his last breath left him.

Reah saw the light leave his eyes and everything inside her came undone. She felt her knees buckle as she lumped to the ground beside his bed. Tears flowed out of her eyes but she sat frozen.

Dumbledore sighed as he closed his former student's eyes for the last time. A small tear ran across his cheek as he saw the miserable scene in front of him.

Healers buzzed around the three of them, documenting the formalities that Dumbledore signed. All his wisdom and sometimes the simplest of spells managed to kill people as he looked on helpless.

Reah did not even blink as she felt pressure on her shoulder. "Reah," Dumbledore's voice broke through her numbing grief.

She looked into his face and nodded as she got up. She stared at her brother dead body as she got up and grew weak. Dumbledore held her up in his side and called upon Fawkes to take them both back to his office.

He sat her in a chair.

.

Sirius burst into the room. His expression wild and filled with sorrow, but a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Reah. Lily, James and Remus entered behind him, their breath uneven as they had all run up to meet their friend.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and some more chairs appeared for them to sit.

Sirius had eyes only for Reah, she was very pale and the tears flowing from her eyes made his stomach clench. He wanted to take away anything that could cause her so much sorrow; it was _physically_ painful to see her like this.

He moved and knelt beside her and she looked into his grey eyes and her strength broke as she curled into him and let her grief overtake her. Sirius held her in his arms as she cried for her loss, his own tears falling in her hair.

Lily's eyes glistened with tears as she leaned onto James for support as he put his arm around her. She cried into his chest as he absent mindedly stroke her hair. He was having difficulty digesting the horrific news himself. He also had another fear, his parents were also Aurors, and he wanted to know if they were alright. He looked at his headmaster to see him looking at him. He nodded and offered a small smile which reassured him.

Remus walked to the window frame and leaned on it, looking out to see the half moon rise in the clouds as the night grew darker.

The Saturday night where they had been playing about with each other seemed like a million years ago and not just the day before. They had all been thrown into a reality which was doomed in darkness.

"Miss Samuels, do you wish to go home?" Dumbledore asked Reah softly. She was still pale but her cries were quieter as she started accepting the reality.

Reah looked up from Sirius' chest as another shock of grief went through her. Where was Home? Her parents were already dead. And now, her brother had just dies. But she wanted to see the house where she had grown up; maybe being there she could feel them near her.

Her voice thick with grief, "I want to go home".

Lily had tears flowing down her face as she crouched by her friend, "You are not alone." She told her, looking her straight in the eye. Reah knew in that moment that, that was why Lily Evans was her best friend. She knew her better than anyone else, only Sirius would ever know her better than that. Sirius squeezed her into him a bit more tightly, he kissed her hair and said, "We are here, now and forever Rish." She looked up at him and her heart broke at the nick name, _Richard_ used to call her that every day.

"Remus, would you alert me once all of you'll reach Reah's house?" He asked him gently.

Remus nodded as he started to get to the fireplace. He held it out to Sirius who gathered Reah up in his arms and James dropped in the powder for him.

Lily followed them immediately.

"James, your parents have been alerted; they will be there by tomorrow morning." James nodded at him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

He vanished in the flames and appeared in what seemed to be the living room of a very big house.

He had never been to Reah's place. The wall above the fireplace was adorned with photos. Reah laughed from beside Richard in one of the photos and he felt a pang in his heart.

A fire erupted in his chest. _This was why he hated Voldermort_. He had no bloody right to tear families apart and cause so much of grief, especially to the people _he loved_. Reah was one of the liveliest people he knew and he felt pain shoot through him as he saw how broken she was.

Remus appeared at that moment and they watched as his wolf patronus disappeared to give Dumbledore their message.

"I need to be alone," Reah spoke softly as she started to get up from Lily's embrace. Sirius was about to object but thought better of it; she had just lost her whole family and people needed to cope as they saw fit. He watched her walk unsteadily up the stairs and entered Richard's room.

Lily was crying softly as she saw through the letters and the daily post on the table. They all saw the half filled pumpkin juice glass on the table and realized that Richard must have been a hurry to reach the spot as he left his half drunk juice and apparated to the attack site.

James walked to side and reached for her with caution and saw her look at him with tearful emerald green eyes. He choked as he saw the eyes that brightened his world darken with sorrow, grief and pain. He pulled her in his chest as she broke down in fresh tears and clutched his robes for support.

They all stiffened as they heard a wail pierce the night.

Reah screamed for her dead family in the night.

Sirius ran up the stairs and into the room. He gathered her up and sat down on the bed, rocking her as she screamed for her parents. She cried for her brother and she cried for herself.

Remus wiped at his eyes as there was a loud thunder and rain started pelting down on the roofs. He hurried into the kitchen to start a kettle to make some tea. His mom had always said that a hot cup of tea could do what a million soothing words could not at times.

He started the fire half heartedly as the rain started pouring down fiercer than ever.

.

Two hours later they were all sitting beside the warm fireplace in the living room. Lily had cried herself to sleep and her head rested on James' shoulder as he held her to his side firmly. His head in turn was resting on the couch and he was dozing in and out of sleep.

Remus held one of Reah's hands as she sat in Sirius's lap. She had passed out of crying too much but she realized that she hadn't slept; more like entered a trance like state where she could barely feel anything. She stroked Sirius' face for a second before quietly detangling herself from his firm embrace. He shifted a little but otherwise remained sleeping. She slowly removed her hand from Remus' grasp and smiled at his peaceful expression as he slept.

_They were the only people she had now. _

She heard the steady rhythm of the rain hitting the ground from outside and it seemed like even the skies were crying because of what she had lost. She softly went outside and stood in the small grounds outside the house. She was soaked in seconds but she felt nice. Her tears mixed with the fresh water and she looked up at the heavens.

She closed her eyes as she allowed her heart's grief to soak up; her fears and her loneliness overwhelmed her as she looked up. She started seeing her parents there in the clouds. She could imagine Richard's laughing face and a small smile broke itself on her face.

Sirius woke up suddenly and felt his arms empty. A frenzied panic took him as he looked around for Reah. He sprang up and they stirred but they were all tired and thus didn't arouse from their slumber.

He sprinted up to search for Reah and entered Richard's room for the second time. He was checking the bathroom when he caught something move beneath the window, outside the front door.

He quietly ran outside and pulled her to him. '_Don't scare me like that_." He choked out. His panic left him slowly as he could feel the girl that he loved in his arms. "Please Reah, Don't ever scare me like that again." He begged as he looked her straight in the eye, cupping her face in his hands.

He was also soaked in seconds and he saw her look into his eyes with pained eyes. He sighed and wound their hands together as they started walking slowly in the rain.

"Do you want to talk to me Rish?" He asked her as they walked in the joint garden which was very huge.

Reah looked up at his intense gaze and started telling him everything. The childhood games, the thanksgiving dinners, the Christmas decorations and the holidays. She told him the times Richard had covered for her as she played quidditch after hours. She told him her awe for her elder brother, his work and his life. She spoke to him for what seemed to be hours. Her face lighting up as she spoke of the elder brother she adored.

Sirius listened with a heavy heart as he saw the grief behind her eyes. They eventually fell silent and just listened to the platter of rain around them, drenching and soaking in their pain.

Reah felt at peace as Sirius held her, even if she might never get over the grief of losing her family she knew that she was going to be fine because he was with her. She knew he understood better than anyone else because he had never really had a family. James was the only person who Sirius considered as his family and she wound her arms through his torso tighter.

Rain and tears mingled into each other as they stood entwined in her garden.

Light seemed to be emerging from the horizon as they stood there, soaking in the rain, they were frozen but they didn't even notice.

Suddenly, Sirius pulled himself a little away and smiled at her. He was feeling a bit prickly in the muddy soil and looked down. Sure enough they were both barefoot. They hadn't even noticed, so lost were they in each other, grief and _each other._

She broke away from him after a second, pushing herself off of him a bit further, all the while gazing in his soft grey eyes that smothered her soul.

His hair was plastered on his forehead and his skin looked pale in the light. His uniform clung to him and his robes were drenched.

A small smile on his face.

She slowly raised her arms and started twirling in a circle in her place. She looked up and the rain spluttered in her face and she chuckled as the water hit her nose and mouth, but she felt at peace.

Sirius was mesmerized by the sight. Her tear-streaked face was washed clean as the rain splashed on her face and she laughed as she twirled, her skin glowing in the dawn.

She stopped after a few minutes to meet his gaze and she blushed as he took her by the waist and started twirling her around, dancing in the rain.

.

Lily leaned on James by the window of Richard's old room where they had both hurried to in the panic of finding Sirius and Reah.

James rubbed her arms in a soothing way. "She is not fine, but she will be." She breathed as she smiled at her friends' dancing barefoot in the rain.

James muttered a warming spell, pointing at the pair dancing in the middle of the ground for good measure, as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

.

_"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's learning to dance in the rain."_ Remus said softly as he too watched the pair twirl in the dawn.


	7. Like A Candle In The Dark

Maybe I'm in the black  
>Maybe I'm on my knees<br>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
>But my heart is beating and my pulses start<br>Cathedrals in my heart

As we saw, oh this light

I swear you emerge blinking into  
>To tell me it's alright<br>As we soar walls  
>Every siren is a symphony<br>And every tears a waterfall

-Every Teardrop is a Waterfall, Coldplay

Reah wiped a stray tear off her cheek as the minister finished the last words after the rites. She hadn't looked up in the last two hours that they had been here. She had nodded numbly as people had walked past her, offering their condolences.

She had actually hadn't had much to do, Isabella and Daniel Potter had arrived at her doorstep yesterday morning.

Isabella, James' mom had arranged a beautiful ceremony; not that she had noticed much, but it felt good to be taken care off, it felt like,_ like mom._

She leaned into Sirius' side as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder; and she sighed at his familiar scent.

Sirius had been wonderful. He had made her laugh in the darkest of times.

He had listened as she rambled on and about everything. He had softly reassured her that she was going to be alright. He had given her the the assurance of a shelter when the world had turned into a bitter place. He had kept her from going insane; he had been her _best friend. Maybe more._

James and Remus stood side by side by the end of the loose semi-circle that surrounded Reah, Sirius, James's parents and the minister. They were actually standing there on strict orders by Sirius to keep away any kind of reporters' seeing as there had been quite a scandal of news about the whole attack and also from keeping away the large crowd from overwhelming Reah.

James shook hands as the last of them muttered their sadness in words and apparated once outside the protective enchantments that had been put up by Dumbledore himself. He refused to give any statements and politely asked them to either contact his parents or Dumbledore. The reporter from a side magazine looked disappointed but left with a nod anyway.

.

A little further away from the graveyard, Lily was being hugged by her mom as she silently wept; she had been keeping a strong front for the sake of her best friend since the last two days, but she had finally broken down when her mom had hugged her.

Katherine Evans had held her youngest daughter as she wept for her friend's loss. She hadn't known the young boy who had just passed away personally, but she knew her daughter's best friend Reah. Her heart went out for the young girl in front of her and a few tears made their way down her slightly wrinkled cheek.

"Lily," she whispered in her daughter's ear; "you have to be strong darling." She rubbed her daughter's back gently as she cried in her chest silently.

"Richard... Reah is - broken" Lily sobbed.

"Lils, it's now up to you and all your friends to be there for her sweetheart. Let her know you are there. And she has family, with you, with us honey." She smiled as she looked down to her daughter looking up at her.

"Tell her what she needs to hear. And that is reassurance Lils." She continued softly.

James walked up to them quietly.

"Er, Lily, "; James spoke hesitantly. "Mom wants you both up front for a second if you don't mind." He said softly.

Katherine Evans looked at the young man standing in front of her who was gazing at her daughter so carefully. His gaze spoke of his care, his_ love_ for her daughter better than a million words.

She had always known that Lily would end up falling in love with_ 'that Potter'_ since the first Christmas that she had returned from Hogwarts, her frustration towards that one impossible guy who made her living absolutely hell. She had raged on and on about him for an hour, forgetting to tell her parents all about the wonderful castle; yeah, that had come_ later_. Yes, she knew that this was the man who was going to take her baby girl from her; but she also knew, she woudn't give her up to anyone else.

Katherine smiled at him as he looked at her. "Take her, will you dear." She asked him.

James held out a hand for her and she took it as she firmly wiped away her tears and then smiled at her mother as he led her in the front. Katherine Evans collected herself for a second and then got up to move behind Reah.

"Lily, James," Isabella spoke to them in a soft voice as she took them aside; "all of you need to return to the castle. Especially the two of you; you both are the heads, we need to keep up the morale of the school, parents are already worried, the Prophet had blown things out of proportion, _again_. And Reah needs to be back in some _normalcy_, it will do her good." She continued gently.

Isabella Potter looked into her only son's face and a sense of deep remorse came over her.

_He is so young. To be thrown into this kind of traumatic reality was not what she had envisioned for her son's life._

She looked at the girl beside her son and smiled inwardly; _red hair_, the Potter men had a long tradition of falling only for Red Heads. She was beautiful, she decided;and her green eyes spoke of her clear heart.

Her son had fallen for the right girl. She sighed, she remembered as her 11 year old son returned from Hogwarts with Sirius for Christmas and couldn't stop talking about one mysterious girl. He talked about her with a reverence that had actually made Isabella Potter kind of envious. _Who was this girl? What kind of spell had she enchanted her precious son with? Sirius had shaken his head at his best friend's obsession for the goody-two-shoes and confided in utmost confidence to her that she was rather too rule following for his liking. _

_Isabella had laughed but all the while she had wondered about that one girl. _

_So young, to be thrown into a cruel world._

But as she met Lily, she knew that her son couldn't have chosen a better girl for himself. She gently squeezed Lily's hand which were loosely held at her sides. "We are all here dear." She said softly and hugged the girl.

Lily smiled softly at the woman in front of her. She was in awe of James' mom.

Isabella Potter was a frequent face in the Prophet along with her husband Daniel Potter, as they were top aurors at the ministry and were known to be close to Dumbledore.

Her face was wrinkled with age and her brilliant blue eyes were sparkling with wisdom and today, sadness and unshed tears. She liked the woman immensely. She reminded her of James; James looked like Daniel's younger version but his nature was a perfect mixture of the two, she concluded, he got his talent for trouble as she called it from his father and his cheek from his mom.

She hugged her back and then smiled before turning away to go to Reah.

.

James watched Lily walk back before looking at his mom once again.

"Your Dad and I will be sorting things out before returning home darling." She started softly. Tears leaked from the wrinkles of her eyes as she blinked furiously to stop them.

"Oh mom." James pulled her into his chest as she wept silently.

James had been exceedingly aware of his parents' real age.

_And it worried him._

He was a good four inch taller than her and he could easily put his chin on her head as he continued rubbing circles on her back gently. Isabella had only cried at night when her husband had held her as she put Reah to bed finally, after having woken up from her wailing cries in the night.

Collecting herself after a few minutes, she said, "your dad wanted to wait back, but Dumbledore and him had to leave to sort out things at the ministry." She sniffed.

James nodded and squeezed her gently in the shoulders. "Reah's going to be fine mom. I promise you; me, Sirius, Remus, Lily, we are all going to make sure that she is not alone, she_ never will be_."

"Sirius. Is he alright dear?" she asked him suddenly. She had noticed the constant worry lines on Sirius' face as he looked after Reah; he had kind of taken upon himself to make sure that Reah was constantly doing something, laughing with him and just _being alright. And now, she was also worried for her almost adopted son. _

James pinched his glasses on to his nose lightly, sighing.

"Sirius is blaming himself mom." He said finally. He gazed away at the far side of the opening, gazing at the thick trees.

Isabelle sighed. yes, Sirius would take it on his head. Her heart ached for the boy that she considered her own."Should I talk to him dear?" She asked hesitatingly. Sirius would never confess to her, he would think he was burdening them even more._ That was so typically Sirius._

James shook his head. "I will get him over this. Even if it's the last thing I do. I promise." He vowed softly. His gaze long, steady and full of love for the friend he considered his brother.

Isabelle dried her eyes with her hands hastily before pulling her sons head down to kiss his cheek, gently, as if he was still a day old rather than 17.

"I know you will James." She told him. He hugged her before she walked off to the house, wich was only a few minutes away.

.

Lily was saying bye to her mom when James jogged up to them.

"Bye . It was nice meeting you, really." He said before taking her hand and softly kissing her it.

Katherine hugged him. "You are quite a charmer James. And please call me Katherine dear."

James hugged her back and smiled before wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder who smiled up at him.

'Bye mom, I will write you and dad as soon as things get a bit better around here."

"I know you will Lils, you always do." She smiled before the portkey in her glowed and she vanished away with it.

Lily took a deep breath in and turned in the opposite direction, James copying her action.

"Dumbledore got some of the guests portkeys, it's the easiest way to travel." She shrugged her shoulders at his questioning look. James smiled and they started walking back to the house.

"Dumbledore has arranged for our portkey to leave at 7, so we all have a good 3 hours before we have to leave." He said as they walked in the misty weather.

"I want Reah to sleep, she hasn't been sleeping properly simce the last three days now." Lily said, her voice full of worry.

James frown deepened. 'I know. I don't know how to really help her. And Sirius needs sleep too." He said, matching her tone. Lily nodded.

"I will take Reah up and try her to get to sleep. You, Remus and Sirius can crash in the guest room for a while?" She asked as they almost reached the front gate of the huge house. They could easily make out the figures of Sirius, Remus and Reah in the living room from the huge French open Windows on the side.

James opened the front door and held it open for Lily and then walked inside after her. Remus looked up and offered them a small smile. James nodded at him and walked and clapped Sirius on the back gently yet comfortingly.

Lily stood behind Reah and held her shoulders in a hope to make her feel less lonely.

James walked up in front of Reah and knelt in front of her as she gazed into the fireplace, her face crumpled in misery but she seemed to be running out of tears. He took her hands in both of his and she looked down at him as if she had never seen him before.

His voice thick with emotion, "We are here. Whatever you are feeling, I cannot hope to understand right now, I know; but I want you to know I am here. Now and forever. And so is Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter too." He said like an afterthought. "In a few hours, we are returning to Hogwarts, Dumbledore thinks its a little unsafe to be here any longer even with all the protection that he has put here himself." He continued, his voice growing stronger but his tone still gentle and earnest.

"Richard would want you to be back to life Rish. I want you back. Remus wants you back Reah. Lily is killing herself looking at you crying. Sirius needs you back." He finished. His gaze holding hers.

Sirius looked up at that and stared right into his favorite color of chocolate brown. Reah sighed and looked down again to see that James was still looking up at her.

Something about James reminded her of Richard so strongly at that moment that a few tears leaked out from her eyelids. The way he was speaking, the tone, the words, the feeling of family. And in that moment she knew she had found herself someone who would care for her like family, like a sister forever. She nodded slightly and tried to smile, but it came off as a slight twitch of her lips; but it was enough for James. He kissed her on the top of her head and helped her get up and Lily put her arm around her as the two girls made their way into Reah's bedroom. Lily shut the door behind them, it was time Reah changed and slept for a good two hours without any kind of disturbance, be it their favorite marauders.

.

James turned to see Sirius looking up at him silently. His eyes shone with unshed tears and gratitude. He got up and hugged him. A real brotherly hug. It spoke of how deep their bond really was, what mate knew exactly what to say on your behalf and make it right for you when you are just unable to do it for yourself?

Remus smiled for a minute, then cleared his throat playfully. The hugging pair laughed softly and pulled the werewolf in for their marauder hug.

"Pads, you need sleep; seriously." Spoke Remus as they pulled away. James nodded from beside him and Sirius laughed. 'I think I do too Moons." And for the first time in two days, Remus and James felt the presence of their brother again.

But there was just something wrong with the way Sirius was smiling. It did not quite reach his eyes and James caught that. But refrained from saying anything.

"I think I will crash for an hour." Sirius did not look at James when he said this but walked towards the first guest room on the other side of the living room, and shut the door quietly behind him, offering the same smile.

Remus sighed. "I think I am going to go finish off a letter to mom and Dumbledore. Then I will check on the girls and the security enchantments too." He added and James smiled up at him gratefully.

"Send a letter to my mom too, will you?" asked James as he started towards the door Sirius had walked in.

"Sure Prongs." He smiled and plopped down; conjuring parchment and ink beside him. James let himself inside and kept the door slightly ajar. Sirius was sitting on the bed, by the window.

James crept beside him and sat on his side. Sirius didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Regulus joined." He stated. His voice hollow and the pain in his voice raw. "I came to know about it last week, I didn't know how to tell you." He continued in the same tone.

James opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as Sirius turned to face him, his expression was of a tortured man. It was agonizing to watch someone you loved as they dealt with so much of pain.

"Bellatrix and that bloke Dolohov were the leaders of this attack." His voice furious. James hastily cast a muffliato spell, so that the conversation would remain between them.

James sighed. He knew where this was going.

"I heard Dumbledore tell Daniel yesterday night." He shrugged, his voice back to it's hollow and lifeless tone.

"Pads," James tried. "NO. Don't you get it? That's my own blood who have been torturing people out there?" He shouted. He jumped to his feet.

James got up too. He tried to put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius shrugged it off.

"Richard." His voice broke.

'Listen to me Sirius." James spoke and firmly grabbed his shoulder as he tried to turn away. "You're not your family." The words rang in Sirius' ears but he looked up defiantly.

"Reah is hurting, because of ME. MY OWN BLOODY FAMILY." He shouted and in his fury he freed himself of James' grip and punched the nearby window pane. The glass shattered and pierced his skin, the glass was etched into his fist and blood seemed to flow out of the hard muscle there.

James looked alarmed and made to grab his hand to fix it but Sirius moved it away.

"This is the blood that's responsible for this." He looked down at his own hand in revulsion and his eyes were filled with so much pain that James' heart broke to see it, literally.

"No. Padfoot. You are Sirius. Sirius, my best friend, brother and marauder. Remus' and even Lily's best mate and more than a best friend to Reah. " He spoke. His vpice spoke with such earnestness that Sirius looked dumbstruck as he gazed at him. A ghost of hope in his eyes.

"You're my brother Sirius. There is such good in your heart that I can feel it in me every time I am with you. Your family's decisions are not yours. You have made your own decisions Pads, and that's what makes you." He continued, his voice fierce with brotherly love, loyalty and_ trust. _

But Sirius shook his head. Disbelievingly.

James growled. "Fine." He almost shouted. Then before Sirius' disbelieving gaze took a shard of glass and thrust it in his palm.

James' palm tore and the blood gushed out furiously.

He took Sirius fist, where blood was still running and took some of the blood and pushed it inside his own wound. Roughly. The blood mixed with his own, and it seemed as if it was actually the same. Before it could run out he healed the gash. He pointed his wand at Sirius' fist and healed that too.

"Now your blood is running even in me too." He spoke to a mollified Sirius. Sirius looked as if there was something inside him that could just explode.

James had done something that he could never tell how much it really meant to him. All the doubts about him turning like the rest of his family vanished in that one moment.

A tear made it's way down his cheek as he stared at his _ brother, fellow marauder and best mate. _

James stared back into the face of his best friend, brother and fellow marauder. He didn't need words to understand Sirius. He always knew what he actually meant, did and the reasons for things he did. _They were Prongs and Padfoot._

_._

Lily closed the door softly and very carefully behind her as she entered the living room. She had just witnessed a moment of bonding that was so deep that she felt tears prickle her eyes, with it;s sheer intensity.

Two barely adult wizards had found ties in friendship that was so rare to find in a world so full of hatred and materialistic values.

She felt herself weaken and sat on the chair beside a barely flickering fireplace in the living room.

James was so selfless. His act had been so unselfish that it made everything around her dim in comparison to his act.

This was what war was worth fighting for. In that minute she knew that she had fallen for a certain messy haired boy. In that moment she knew that James would do as much as he had just done for Sirius, even more, much more for her if she just let him. In that moment of epiphany she knew that she could only fight in the darkness when she knew that she had James by her side.

The love inside her flickered like a candle in the dark.


	8. Fix you

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

-Fix you, Coldplay

2 weeks Later

"It's on the right side of Jupiter Rish" Remus explained, not looking up from his own essay as he wrote the last paragraph of the divination essay.

"NOOO!" Sirius yelled suddenly, startling the rest of them.

Lily looked up from her own potions' essay, alarmed. Remus actually jumped in his seat.

Reah stopped mid-way from circling the position on her divination map.

"NO! NO! NO! It's to the Left of Jupiter Moony." Sirius frantically pointed to his map where he had clearly marked the position.

Lily sighed and continued with her work.

She had not taken Divination. She actually thought that the subject was a bit useless. She shook her head , smiling at her idiotic friends who were continuing the bickering.

"PADS! It's definitely to the right! Merrythought told us, when the asteroid moves to the RIGHT of Jupiter, it signifies the setting of the Grim.". Remus explained. Checking his notes and nodding to himself.

Sirius was shaking his head.

"Nooooooo! She said that when the flipping asteroid moves to the right of URANUS, it signifies the setting of the GRIM.".

"B b but, YOU took notes?" Remus asked, mollified despite himself.

"I just have a ridiculously awesome MEMORY Moony." Smirked the other marauder.

Reah looked from one to the other marauder as they explained their theories.

Honestly, she felt more confused than_ before_ the whole damn thing.

"THEN YOU CAN'T BE SURE! I took NOTES" Remus yelled, half triumphantly.

"LEFT"

"RIGHT"

"NO! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!l"

"RI-" Remus was interrupted mid-way as James who had entered the Head's Common Room in between the bickering burst out laughing.

Remus and Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him simultaneously.

Reah huffed from her position. She was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. All her notes and books spread out in front of her.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Yelled the two marauders together who had just been arguing a minute back.

"Moony, only you could get so worked up over HOMEWORK" He chuckled as the werewolf blushed a slight tinge of pink.

"And PADFOOT? YOU are arguing over HOMEWORK? I thought you were Lily for a moment!" He erupted into laughter at the horrified look on Sirius' face.

.

"Hey-" Lily said indignantly. Her face red. She didn't obsess about homework THAT much. REALLY.

She narrowed her eyes at the newly entered marauder who back stepped a little from the glare. She got up.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean it like THAT! You are the sexiest geek ever Lil. Seriously" He spluttered as Lily advanced at him.

Lily raised her right eyebrow at him and he started back peddling-

"Not that you are- are- a geek or any-anything."

His back touched the portrait and he looked at the witch advancing on him, and his stomach flip-flopped.

She looked so damn sexy. Her figure was emphasized as she moved slowly in those fitting light blue denims and a black turtleneck sweater. The green eyes were bright with indignant anger and mischief.

And then suddenly the very witch in his slightly inappropriate thoughts burst out laughing. Clutching her side for support.

Sirius, Remus and Reah were already on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"Your-FACE!" Sirius said in between the laughter.

James blushed a fiery shade of red as he looked at his BEST friends ever, laughing at his expense.

Lily was laughing so much that she was actually gasping for air.

"GUYS! It wasn't THAT funny!" James tried as he plopped down on the couch in front of his friends. Sulking.

"Who would have thought- The great James Potter- scared? By me?" Smirked Lily as she joined him on the couch.

James stared at the red vixen and a mischievous idea struck him.  
>He looked around and gazed straight at Sirius who sensing eyes on himself straightened up and looked at his mate.<p>

A second's silent conversation later. Both of them got up, sharing identical mischievous grins.

Lily stopped smirking from ear-to-ear immediately as the two marauders moved towards her.

"What-"

They had grabbed her and were tickling her mercilessly.

"NO- James! Sirius- No-ha-ha-James- stop+ stop" Lily gasped as she laughed uncontrollably.

Reah and Remus were once again dissolved in fits of laughter as they saw their best-friend attacked by the two insane marauders.

Sirius was tickling her from the left while James was on the right and she was gasping for air as she laughed and laughed.

"Admit that WE are the HOTTEST guys EVER." Yelled Sirius, grinning.

"AND the FACT that we are the BEST." James yelled, grinning even more, if that was even possible.

"WHAT- NO-"  
>The tickling grew fiercer.<p>

"OKAY! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORLD'S HOTTEST GUYS AND ARE BLOODY INVINCIBLE" screamed Lily.

James shoved Sirius and they both fell into fits of laughter as they FINALLY released the poor head girl.

"What-The-Hell-" Lily screamed as she sat up straight. Trying to comb her hair into a messy knot.

She whacked her two attackers who were still laughing and huffed and sat back on her table, muttering darkly about almost getting molested and stupid boys. But the ends of her mouth was twitching slightly, clearly trying not to grin herself.

"ANYWAY-" James said loudly and they all turned to him, clearly thinking that he had lost his mind.

"The Grim period sets on a different scale. When the asteroid moves to the RIGHT of Jupiter, it signifies calamity strike. AND when the stupid asteroid moves to the right of URANUS, it signifies the setting of a doomed period." He smirked as he looked at the dumbfounded expression on his friends' faces.

"W wh what?" Spluttered Remus.

Sirius jumped up and started shaking James' form, "MOOOONYYY! GET OUT OF PRONGS' BODY YOU GREAT PRAT! MARAUDERS DON'T PRANK ONLY ON MARAUDERS! IT'S THE CODE. THE MARAUDER CODE."

Lily pinched her arm and jumped up. That was REAL?

Reah shook herself slightly and grinned as Remus spluttered and indignantly shoved a grinning Sirius of off James who was slightly shaken from being so violently attacked by his own best mate.

"B B But my NOTES?" said a still mollified Remus. He was frantically searching through the pages.

"Moony, you were trying to stop Padfoot from drooling on his bench-" James was interrupted with a "HEY!" from Sirius which he conveniently ignored.

"That lesson, you must have mixed up the names. CHILL. It's ONE small fact." He grinned as Remus rolled his eyes and corrected his map and then continued writing his essay, Finally.

.

"FINALLY!" Jumped up an exasperated Reah as she circled the RIGHT position FINALLY and with a flick of her wand made all of her things pack themselves in her bag in order.

"Are you done?Like Finally?" Sirius joked as he lazed about in the couch. James was still writing furiously, he had yet to finish his Potions essay and had to still practice vanishing spells for Charms.

Yeah, Sirius said he preferred getting Detention then working; but James who had joined him till last year said he should be AVOIDING detentions because he was the Head Boy, ob-vious-ly.

Lily had shot glares at Sirius all the time, but he smiled at her in that stupid innocent way that she simply huffed and went back to work. Bloody prat.

"Shut up Sirius." Reah stretched and Sirius smiled at her exhausted form.

"Muffin?" He offered. Reah smiled and started reaching for it, when he snatched it and popped it into his own mouth, laughing slightly.

Reah guffawed and rolled her eyes.

"I am turning in," she announced and started lifting her bag.

There was a chorus of "Good Nights" and Sirius jumped to his feet. He swung his arm around her shoulders and she huffed as she pushed his arm off and marched past him.

"Hey-" Sirius laughed as he shouted Good Night and ran to catch up with the angry brunette.

"COME ON REAH!" They heard Sirius yell playfully as the portrait closed behind them and their bickering voices stopped.

Remus chuckled and stretched. "I will better follow them, in case they murder each other."

"Night Moony!" James said, without looking up from his essay. Remus grinned. He kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Night Rem."

The two heads continued writing for another twenty minutes. The only sound in the room being of the quill scratching the parchment.

And then James pushed off the essay from near him.

"I don't want to look at this shit again!" He glared at his essay, as if it had done something really malice to it.

Lily chuckled as she looked up at him in alarm. She was startled at the sudden noise.

"James! Stop glaring at the poor essay."

"But it made me do so-so MUCH work Lily-Flower!"

"Honestly, WHO made you Head Boy AGAIN?"

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I AM a great Head Boy!"

Lily just stuck out her tongue at him as he glared at her.

She rolled up her essay, two feet longer then Flitwick had asked for. Arranged all her notes on the desk and then stood up, stretching slightly.

James was staring at her and he had to shake himself a bit as she looked at him expectantly.

He threw her a questioning look.

Lily smirked, "Patrols. Don't tell me you forgot?"

James blushed a slight shade of pink. "I k-know." He stuttered. But offered a grin and she shook her head at him fondly.

He jumped to his feet. Lily threw him a dirty look as she flicked her wand and HIS things arranged themselves in order and in his bag.

"What would I DO without you?" He threw her a wink.

"Curl in a corner and DIE" she grinned as they walked out of the portrait and into the hall ways.

James laughed loudly and the corridor echoed with laughter and bickering of the two teenagers.

"What's your favorite color?" James asked suddenly, They had been walking for a good 10 minutes, they were not really keeping up a conversation but they were now in such a comfort zone with each other that they fell into jokes, fights and just being James and Lily together.

"How random James." Lily laughed.

"YEAH but then I LOVE random!" He yelled making her laugh louder.

"You are completely insane. You know that right?" Lily grinned.

"What-NO! See, Sirius is insane! You are mixing us up Evans!"

Lily laughed as he actually bounced in front of her.

"ANYWAY!" He shouted as they turned the corner and into the dungeons. "Answer the DAMN question Lilykins."

"Okay. Let's get this straight. You guys have been calling me- Evans, Lilykins, Lily-Flower, Lily-Petal-" She was interrupted as James burst out laughing.

"The LOOK on your face!" He choked out.

"I CAN'T be all of them! REALLY James!"

"What do you want me to call you then?" He asked mock sincerely.

"L-I-L-Y! You know, my parents named me for a reason." She grinned as he chuckled.

"But that would take out all the FUN! No! You are stuck with the weird names we call you forever Evans!" He grinned as she made a show of slapping her hand to her forehead.

"NOW ANSWER THE FLIPPING QUESTION ALREADY"

Lily laughed and said, "Why?"

James groaned. "LILY!"

"Hazel."

James blinked a bit as a goofy smile spread across his face. She spoke so softly that he would have missed it if he wasn't actually listening for it.

The Hazel eyes bored into the Emerald and something clicked between them. A warmth spread across their bodies and they couldn't stop the stupid grins from spreading across them.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" A voice yelled and James fell to the ground.

Lily screamed as cuts appeared everywhere and blood began to flow from there. James tried to move but his tissues tore at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" She heard a voice yell as it moved forward. And she knew this voice. She knew this voice very well.

Severus Snape emerged from the shadows, a mad glint in his eyes as he saw James bleeding.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Lily screamed. She reacted so fast that Snape couldn't even turn at her. He was shocked. She attacked HIM. His wand flew towards her and she kneeled down beside Potter. She gingerly took his head and put it in her lap, stroking his face as he bled. Tears flowing down her face. Snape stood thunderstruck as he watched the scene unfold.

"Vulnera Sanentur" She whispered as she moved her wand from over the cuts.

"Vu vulnera sanentur" She murmured as the skin started knitting back.

"vulnera sanentur" She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Snape was still standing there. Unable to move. When he saw James looking at Lily like t that, he was filled with rage, his blood boiled.

James groaned softly as he could feel the cuts. He looked up into his favorite shad of emerald and saw her tear stricken face. He lifted a hand to her face, the effort was making his arm ache, but he didn't pay attention to it, he wiped away her tears gently and she smiled softly, despite herself.

He pulled himself up and winced as he felt the numerous cuts. He gripped his wand and his face hardened as he looked into the face of Severus Snape.

Lily stood next to him, her slightly shivering form reminded him of the situation and he stepped forward slightly. Blocking Snape's way directly from her.

He raised his wand to Snape's face. And he looked into the face of hatred. But the person in front of him was wandless. He sighed slightly.

"15 points from Slytherin, for an unprovoked attack on a Head Student. Detention for a week." He looked at Snape directly and Snape looked back defiantly.

Lily was shivering slightly as she threw him a look of deepest loathing and his wand.

"Off to your common room now." James said calmly. He felt Lily shiver beside him and placed his arm around her, ignoring his protesting tissues.

Snape looked at the scene in agonized silence and then turned and stalked off.

Lily leaned into James' side and inhaled his now familiar scent and felt better instantly.

"H H He told me about that spell." She whispered and James closed his eyes. The spell had torn him.

He had never understood why Lily had been friends with him in their beginning years at Hogwarts, but he had been jealous, insanely so of the Snape boy. He had Lily, and he James did not.

"Shh. It's fine Lils. Thank you." He whispered and kissed her temple softly.

"Y-You could have died. He did not think twice before casting a spell that he knew had the potential to kill. You could have di-died, James." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She whispered.

"I am fine, Lils. Really. You healed me." He took her face in his hands and brushed away the tears but more were leaking from his favorite orbs. He sighed and pulled her into his chest. Breathing in the scent of strawberries and smiled. He did not care that he was just being torn with knives a few minutes ago, he had Lily with him and the world was right.

Lily closed her eyes and collected herself. The image of James bleeding there had been the worst-WORST nightmare, in the last three weeks he had become from the boy that she had loved to dislike to friend, companion, co-head, best-friend and now maybe even more. What would she have done if something happened to him? The pain shot through her physically, making her shiver.

James held her and she breathed in his scent and collected herself. He needed to be in the Hospital wing now.

She lifted her head to look at him. He squeezed her slightly and freed her from his grasp. She sighed. "Hospital wing."

"I am fine!" James said in response, offering the grin that made her stomach do flip flops.

"We are still GOING." She glared at him.

James sighed and let her lead him to the Hospital wing.

.

A scream woke up Sirius in the middle of he night. A spine-curling, gut wrenching scream of agony.

This wasn't the first time. His expression frantic, he raced up the slide of girls' dormitory steps and came face to face with with a very sleepy Alice who was looking troubled.

Sirius nodded at her and moved to the bed behind her. Reah was trashing slightly and his heart broke at the expression on her face. He had awaken to the same sight the whole of last week, he didn't care about missing sleep or himself, but he was scared, Reah had fallen into some kind of depression. She made a show of being completely normal, and sometimes he could feel her starting to heal, but most times she was just lifeless. He sighed.

"I don't know what to do Sirius" Alice said from his side.

"Sleep Alice, I will take care of her." He comforted her softly as he sat on Reah's bed.

Alice sighed and moved to her own bed and pulled her covers. She was worried for her friend, but she knew that only Sirius could help Reah, they were just connected at a level that was honestly foreign to most students at their age.

"Shh. Rish." Sirius stroked her face slightly and she whimpered.

"Richie-" She murmured and Sirius' heart sank,_ Richard._

"Reah, Rish." He softly shook her shoulders.

Reah stirred, her expression slightly relieved and Sirius sighed, rubbing his own eyes a bit tiredly.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Again" She sighed as she got up.

Sirius put his arm around her and started rubbing them, to keep her warm with friction.

"I see them. Calling me." She closed her eyes and some of the tears that she was holding back leaked from them.

"What can I do to make it better Rish?"

Reah shook her head, leaning into the crook of his neck. He kept the bad images away. He was like her own patronus, really.

"Stay with me." she said so softly that he would have missed it, had it not been for their proximity.

Sirius nodded and tucked her in first, and then himself got into the covers and pulled her back into his chest, stroking her arm soothingly. She turned and hid her face in his chest, inhaling him in. He kissed her forehead and stated rubbing her back and she soon fell into a light sleep. Sirius kissed her temple again and then finally succumbed to his own tiredness.


	9. A Day in Hogsmeade

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.<br>I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
>I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning.<br>A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever.  
>Until the sky falls down on me<p>

-Truly Madly Deeply, Savage Garden

* * *

><p>Reah opened her eyes as the first sun rays peered in through the drawn curtains and stared directly into the grey eyes that were gazing right into hers.<p>

"Hey" Sirius whispered softly as he smiled down at her.

"Hi," She said quietly, looking down at her limp hands on his chest. His well toned chest, she noticed as her cheeks heated up.

The events of the past night came rushing back to her. The night-mares, the voices, the faces and she winced as the feelings resurfaced.

Sirius noticed the shift of expressions on her face and quickly hugged her tightly to himself, softly speaking, "Reah... Listen to me, you are here, with me. This is Hogwarts, home, to me, to you. This is where you are loved, love." he rubbed her back and slowly, he could feel Reah relaxing into his embrace.

He pulled back and she looked up at him, her tears tugging at his heart. He wiped away the tears with his hands and offered her a small smile.

Reah sighed as she collected herself. And slowly nodded at him, "Thank you" She said simply. Sirius laughed a little louder than their current conversational tone and his laughter made her smile involuntarily.

He kept the bad voices, the bad dreams, the bad feelings away. Like her own personal patronus. And she was grateful, without him and her friends, she knew she would succumb to insanity in a matter of hours.

Sirius swiftly kissed her cheek and jumped to his feet, off the bed in the same movement, which was more for her amusement than anything else. Winking at her, he ran off in his boxer shorts and jersey to his own dorm room, before anyone else could wake and start asking awkward questions.

.

"Pass me the pumpkin juice moony." Sirius said as he gobbled down mashed potatoes at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"So what is everyone doing now?" Remus quipped as he passed the juice to his friend. It was lunch time and most all seventh years of all houses were having a free double period that afternoon.

"I was planning on working on the moonstone essay for potions," James shrugged as he swallowed the last pieces of his custard pie.

Sirius guffawed. "PRONGS! BUT THAT'S NOT DUE FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" He nearly shouted and many heads turned in their direction.

People openly laughed as James hit him on the back of his head. Lily and Reah were sprouting expressions that looked between being torn into disbelief and amusement.

"Erm, prongs; pads has a point you know!" Remus laughed as Sirius openly gaped at him.

"YOU ARE SIDING WITH _ME?_" He made a show of fainting with disbelief and Remus snickered.

"Well, do you have any other plans Pads?" James asked as he rolled his eyes. _Honestly, just when he was trying to be matured and everything, people just looked at him as if he had sprouted gills._

"Let's go to Hogsmade!" Sirius had leaned in, his tone a loud-whisper.

Before anyone could do more then exchange skeptical glances, Dumbledore had risen to his feet.

"All the Seventh Years please note that you have been given the rest of the day off, owing to an emergency meeting that needs to take place regarding your NEWTS. You will be further given notices regarding your career talks with the heads of your houses this weekend." He sat back down as the silence in the hall broke as the seventh years quickly rose and hurried outside in the sun-shine. With a half day off for themselves, they wanted to make sure that they had a nice break from all the studying.

"AWESOME!" Sirius shouted as they were all getting to their feet.

James and Remus grinned as well. A break was welcome, very welcome.

"It does sound fun." Reah piped and Sirius grinned at her, slinging an arm around her shoulders casually.

Lily was the only one who looked somewhat reluctant. Going to Hogsmade meant breaking about a dozen school rules, and well, she was Head Girl. Heck, she was Lily Evans.

"Oh come ON Lily-Flower! It will be FUNNNN," Sirius whined, looking at her with a puppy dog expression, which she found rather suiting him.

"Please Pleaseee Pleasssseee!" Sirius suddenly went on his knees in front of her and Lily shook her head at his dramatic efforts, fondly of-course.

"FINE!" she said, throwing up her hands in the air, in exasperation, grinning all the while.

"WHOOP!" James punched his arm in the air, again being too dramatic, but then they were Marauders, and people kind of EXPECTED them to be crazy at all times.

Laughing, they all made their way up to the Head dorms where they dumped their things.

Lily turned to the grinning marauders, "Well?"

James raise his eye-brows at her.

Lily sighed. "How were you planning to get us all to the village, unnoticed?"

The three marauders shared identical grins, and Reah grinned from her place too. She had been out with the lot on more than one occasion and knew some of the secret ways in and around the castle.

Lily made of show of slapping her forehead and turned and walked right out of the portrait. James laughed as he hurried after the read head, the others grinning and following the pair.

.

"Dissendium" James tapped the one-eyed witch's hump and then checked the map in his hands to see that the coast was still clear.

"After you," Sirius made a bow towards the two Gryffindor ladies who both hit his arm as they went. "So much for chivalry," they heard him mutter and the rest laughed as the sexy marauder grinned.

Remus muttered the counter-jinx as he entered last and the pathway was too dark to make out even the silhouettes, let alone the people.

James arm brushed Lily's, sending both of them warm feeling and a kind of weird tingling.

"Lumos" Remus murmured and he smirked to see two 'to-be' couples that he called them in his mind seeming very, very awkward. Dark and being with someone you like, is oddly uncomfortable at times.

"Oh come on, we have to reach Three Broomsticks by 3, you idiots!" His voice startled the four who jumped slightly and looked all ways except their respective fantasies.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius tried speaking in a nonchalant way, but it came out a little weird and Remus grinned as they all finally started walking again.

The tunnel narrowed down and they all brushed against each other as they walked, if someone was to walk from in front of them, he would be startled to see four lights seemingly floating in air, yes, the tunnel was that dark.

Sirius casually put a hand on Reah's back as they moved forward, as if guiding her. Reah smiled slightly, this day was definitely going to be different. She could just feel it in her.

.

"Firewhiskey, for all?" James asked as everyone except him settled down.

"Ob-vious-ly." Sirius grinned as Lily shot him a death glare.

"Thank you, but no Thank you! Butterbeer for me."

Remus and Reah laughed as Sirius mock shrunk from her glare.

"Moony?" James smiled at Sirius' antics as he turned towards the other marauder.

"I will come with you, Prongs," he jumped to his feet and the two made their way to get everyone drinks.

Lily was still glaring at Sirius and Reah was openly laughing at the pair. "What?" Sirius asked finally, not being able to take anymore of the death glares.

Lily burst out laughing at his slightly scared expression, and Reah was already in fits.

Sirius mock sulked as the three turned to look at the pair which had gone to get the drinks.

"Rose!" James shouted at the pretty owner of Three Broomsticks. She looked around and smiled as she caught sight of the handsome marauder. "Bunking school again, James?" James and Remus laughed as she came up to them at the bar.

Lily raised an eyebrow at this, James and Madam Romestra were on first name basis?

Reah noticed this and said, "Actually Rose knows all the marauders too well, they have been here too many times."

"You have been here too Reah!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I didn't spend a good part of that time flirting with her."

"Fli-Flirt? Us?" Sirius looked outraged, but then caught the sight of the laughing girls and started mock sulking again.

"I am ALWAYS victimized!" He moaned, but a slight twitch of his lips gave him away and the three laughed together.

"Two Butterbeers and three Firewhiskey bottles Rose," James said as he winked and put some money on the table.

"Anything to eat for you dears?" she asked as she flicked her wand that made her quill right the order.

"Erm, I don't know?" James looked at Remus who shrugged.

""Well, I am not that hungry but I could do with French Fries and ham sandwiches," James finished lamely.

"I will get a huge platter of the fries and two sandwiches with the drinks, ask for more when you need?" Romestra smiled as James grinned and nodded.

"Oh wait, Sirius is there!" Remus said suddenly.

"Oh yeah!" James said after a thought.

"Rose, get Rolls as well?" He asked her.

"Sure, get to your tables, I will get it there for you all."

"You are the best, Rose."

Madam Romestra shook her head as she walked away to take the other orders, it was a little late for lunch but there were a lot of people from the village in today.

James and Remus slid into their seats as the three were laughing.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the shrieking shack?" Sirius asked the group. Reah had been there with the marauders once, and the place definitely looked haunted, but being with the marauders had been fun. She shrugged. "Sure."

Lily was a little skeptical. "Isn't it supposed to be haunted?" She asked, a little unsure.

The three marauders grinned. "The ghosts don't bother us Flower," Sirius said cockily.

"It will be fun, Lils," James said encouragingly. Lily shrugged, "Sounds good then."

Just then Madam Romestra arrived with the order.

"ROSE!" Sirius shouted as he jumped up to give the startled lady a hug.

"Sirius!" The pretty young lady mimicked him as he winked at her, cheekily.

"For me?" Sirius battled his eyelashes and all of them including Rose burst out laughing.

She hit his head and said, "Enjoy," and walked away to serve the next table.

"FOOD!" Sirius screamed as he looked at the food and drinks.

James grabbed a butterbeer and sipped it, as he laughed with the rest at Sirius' antics.

"Cheers!" They all yelled as they clashed their bottles at the top and started drinking from it.

"I LOVE ALCOHOL" Sirius said as he finished his whole bottle, bottoms-up.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" They all turned around as someone yelled above the small chatter in the inn like pub.

A small first year girl stood, grinning at the door. Her hair, a violent shade of pink, her eyes sharp and a very mischievous look on her small face. She walked in to the small room, walking straight to their table.

"Nymph?" Sirius looked gobsmacked, as he took in her experience.

The small girl gave an exaggerated sigh. "No, I am Bella, Sirius."

Sirius laughed, as he leaped up to give his cousin a tight hug.

"People, this is Nymphadora-ouch" the indignant little girl had stamped hard on his shoe.

"I was going to complete it, BLOODY HELL, woman." He screamed as the rest of them laughed as the small girl smirked.

"Okay, this is Nymphadora who prefers to be known by her last name only, TONKS! Oh yeah, she is Andromeda's daughter, the only one of my cousins that I actually like BY THE WAY." He finished grinning slightly.

"Hi Tonks!" They all chorused, grinning as the smal girl smiled back in turn.

"So Nymph, this is James, Reah, Remus and Lily." He said, introducing them all with a slight wave.

"Hullo!" Tonks waved to them all in turn.

"So what are you doing here? In Hogsmeade? On a _School__day_ mind you." Sirius asked with a lazily raised eyebrow, as they bth joined the rest at the table.

"I could probably ask you the same thing," Tonks grinned as the rest of them shifted a bit uneasily in their chair.

"Well, I asked the question first," Sirius shot back. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I was not well, got caught up with some flu thing, so I am just arriving at Hogwarts today." She finished as the rest smiled at her.

"Wait, Andromeda's here?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking around, as if expecting her to jump from behind the bar.

"Nah, I came by the knight bus. All my luggage is already at Hogwarts." Tonks grinned.

"W Wait- So, you are STARTING Hogwarts TODAY?" Lily screamed suddenly.

"Jeez, Lils, we are supposed to be NOT attracting attention to ourselves. NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND." Remus laughed as they all burst out laughing at the embarrassed look on Lily's face.

"Yes, I am starting Hogwarts today, Lily." Tonks smirked.

"Get into Gryffindor. _Siriusly_" Sirius smirked and the rest nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the BEST damn house, EVER." James proclaimed.

"I will disown you, if you get Slytherin. No kidding." Sirius continued.

"I was hoping for Gryffindor, but I think Ravenclaw won't be bad either." Tonks finished, a little unsure at the end.

"Don't listen to these prats, I am sure you are going to be placed in the right house, and whichever house gets you, is going to get one hell of a student." Lily smiled reassuringly.

Tonks smiled. Her cheeks a bit tinged.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Remus grinned and Tonks turned to look at the sandy haired boy.

A slight tingling feeling shot down her back, as she looked in to the chocolate brown eyes. She felt drawn.

"Nympy, you will be fine. Really." Sirius hugged her shoulder, and the feeling went away, as her gaze broke and she offered him a shy smile from beneath Sirius' arm.

"Thanks guys, anyway, I think I should get going to the school. Dumbledore is kind of expecting me." She jumped up.

"Hey- don't tell any one where we are, alright?" Sirius grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

Laughter erupted around the table.

"Bye Guys." She waved.

"All the best." They all chorused. With a last grin, she vanished.

Remus followed the retreating figure until it was way past up the hill, from the french-open window. That girl was something. She skipped a few times, managing to trip over twice, regaining balance at the last minute, laughing at herself and resuming the skipping again. Her hair changing changing color with every skip. He shrugged it off and threw himself back in to the conversation.

"So-" Sirius lounged back as he drained the third bottle of Firewhiskey, bottoms-up.

_"Sooooo-"_James grinned as Sirius hit the back of his head. "Ouch." James grumbled, smiling slightly.

"So What?" Reah smirked as the two marauders gave her looks of mock anger.

She grinned up at the two. The trio continued having a fierce battle of 'eye-game' that they invented in their second year. Lily and Remus shared a look, rolling their eyes at their best friends.

"LET'S GO TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK" Sirius said, suddenly, making the jump in their seats, slightly.

"Merlin's socks- Padfoot!" Remus jumped to hit his head across the table.

"Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?" Lily said, her tone a little unsure. Reah looked a little unsure too. She had been to Hogsmeade with the marauders, obviously, but to the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Zonkos and just about the fairly common streets. Never the shack.

"I will keep you fair-maidens safe, I promise." Sirius said in such a mock serious tone that the rest chuckled with laughter.

"My knight in shining amour-" Reah made an act of swooning and the rest laughed.

"The shack it is then," Remus jumped up, digging his hands into his pockets. The girls made to remove their purses but the boys had already payed and were looking at them with curious glances.

"What- you can't pay for us." Lily said, looking directly at the three boys.

The three marauders rolled their eyes at her. "You know the rules Rish." James rep reminded her. Reah rolled her eyes at that.

"Every time?" She asked, her tone sarcastic. Sirius grinned at her. "Ob-vious-ly."

"What?" Lily looked between the rest.

"Just let it go, Lils, James and Sirius drilled into me the first time that we came out. Girls do NOT pay when they are out with the marauders. Gave me an hour long lecture." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"You seemed to have forgotten." Remus grinned lazily.

"Can't blame a chick for trying." She said lamely. Sirius shouted out with laughter.

"Stealing lines from Prongs- dearest?"

"HEY-"

Sirius ran out laughing, followed by an indignant James on his heels.

They wrestled for a minute.

"What- you know it's true." Remus grinned.

"Face it, you said it about a dozen time James." Lily smirked as James' jaw hit the floor.

"WOHOOO! GO FLOWER!" Sirius punched the air and the rest laughed at the shocked expression on James' face.

His hand went to his hair immediately, a slight blush creeping near his ears.

"Don't tell me you never liked it Evans." James smirked back, hitting on her in spite his embarrassment.

Reah nudged Remus who grinned at the playful banter. "Looks like things are definitely changing, yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Sirius said from his place.

But the two that were actually talking were in a world of their own.

_Green met Hazel and the world spun._

Reah suddenly jumped on James' back and said, "piggy back ride to the shack!"

James guffawed. "IT'S UPHILL!" Reah laughed mock evilly.

"Let's test the might of the great James Potter."

James smirked as he took her legs and shifted them slightly, in a more comfortable position. Bouncing her slightly, "Is that so?" He grinned as she nodded against his head.

Sirius and Remus shared grins, turning to Lily, "You want a ride too Flower?"

Lily suddenly felt the need to go hide from the two grinning marauders.

"I am fine. Really." She stuttered a bit. James and Reah were busy howling with laughter.

"Let's play catch up the road, Moony?" Sirius asked, inching closer to the the rooted Lily.

"I am NOT A FLIPPING BALL. SIRIUS!" Lily shrieked as the boys attacked her.

"Actually, just let's give her bumpy ride Pads?" Remus said as he took Lily and placed her half on his shoulder and half on Sirius'.

Lily was mentally going through the list of jinxes to use when she was sound and safe on earth again. She narrowed her eyes at the laughing James and Reah.

They grinned at her cheekily. James started up the uphill road, exaggerating his movement ever so much that Reah felt she was going to be dropped on her butt at every other step. She was laughing and hitting his head at the same time.

The other three were an entirely different story. Lily felt she was on a bouncing balloon thing that kids play on. She was actually having minor heart attacks every time the two idiots moved, because they were taking steps that made her go bouncing up and down the whole way.

After about 15 minutes of this torture, James dropped Reah on her butt as they reached the top. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER." Reah screamed, attacking him, James laughed his head off, as he tried defending himself with his arms.

They were laughing when the trio procession came in view, and they were in hysterics at Lily's horrified expression.

"Fuck. James, take a photo, this is classic." Reah said in between the laughter. James conjured a camera and clicked a few times, the copies that came out were indeed classic. He showed it to Reah who Hi-Fived him and they laughed.

He tucked the photos securely in his pockets before grinning to see the trio almost reached to their spot.

Lily was practically emitting sparks. Remus and Sirius were beside themselves with laughter.

James held out his hand to help Lily down. Lily huffed and took his outstretched hand, jumping down from her 'carriers'.

"Couldn't do this 20 minutes ago, could you?" She said, mock sweetly.

James held up hands in surrender. He nudged Reah's side, "This one had practically had me tied up."

Reah laughed as Lily shot her an irritated look.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the two still laughing marauders. With a huge Huff, she stalked off the rest of the narrow road, in to the shack.

1, 2, 3, 4..

She came out straight back, as the rest howled with laughter again.

'It's DARK!" she cried outrageously.

Reah suddenly grabbed the camera in James' hand and took 2 photos, on with Lily and her indignant look. And second, of the three laughing marauders, who were shaking with mirth.

She shoved the photos in James' pocket. Flicking out her tongue at him. He grinned back and put an arm around her.

"What did you expect? Shining Sunshine?" Sirius grinned.

Lily guffawed. She stuck out her tongue at him but grinned as well.

"Let's just sit out here." Remus said as he lounged out in the huge tree's shade that was just about 15 feet from here they were actually standing.

Sirius had other ideas. He put a leg over a small crook in the huge bark and then another and another, and in no time, he was sitting quite comfortably up one of the branches. He smirked at the gawking faces down below. "Up now, there's enough room here." He said pointing to the other branches scattered at around same height.

Remus grinned, jumping up, followed Sirius' example and went right up to the highest one of the five branches that were decently close to each other.

Reah shoved the camera in James' indignant face, and started up the branch. She was a little unsteady but Sirius suddenly bent down and held her from the waist, securely. He winked at her and she smiled at him.

James waved his wand and the camera vanished. He then looked around for Lily who had walked up next to him. "After you," he said, making a show of bowing. Lily laughed.

"Don't let me fall." She said in soft whisper.

"Never." James said, in an instant. His gaze was so sincere that Lily knew that he meant it with every fiber of his being. She blushed slightly. James winked at her and ushered her to the tree.

In no time, Lily was perched slightly above Reah and Sirius, James on the branch a little higher to her and Remus on the opposite side, highest of them all.

James suddenly had an idea, he conjured up the camera gain and this time he made the camera take the photo from a little further off, of them all, perched like monkeys up the tree.

The rest of them grinned in to the camera, laughing and enjoying the blissful moment, young, wild, together and carefree.

James smiled at the photo, he cherished these times, time spent with the people he loved the most in this world. He grinned as Reah hit Sirius who was smirking, Remus who was simply smiling and looking at peace, and finally, at Lily. She was alternating between looking at the camera and into the beautiful scene beside, it was kind of a mountain side, with the trees, and the country side, all sprawled below it.

They all stayed like that for sometime, content in being silent for a while, in a silence of true friendship.

James then tucked the photo in to his pocket. And then with one graceful moment, jumped down his branch, straight down. Lily sucked in a breath, that idiot, he could have been hurt. She rolled her eyes. "Show off." She murmured. James simply grinned wider up at her.

Sirius grinned and followed. Reah rolled her eyes and attempted to come down the way she came up. But mid way gave up and jumped as well. But Sirius caught her in his arms, one hand below her knees and the other supporting her back. He winked at her, and set her on her feet.

She shook her head at his antics.

Remus waited for Lily to get down, she contemplated the fall. And then with grace that awed the rest almost flew down the branch.

Remus followed in a second and they all gaped at her.

"What-" She asked them.

"How did you do that?" Sirius said, still gaping. He looked kind of adorable when he did that, Reah noted this.

"Magic." Lily replied cheekily as they all looked at her curiously.

Reah then said, "Lily has always been able to do this, even when she was younger, she would go high up the swings and then almost fly down when she jumped from the peak of it's swing."

"No kidding." Remus said grinning at her.

"That is AWESOME Flower!" Sirius grinning.

Lily blushed at the praise.

'Time to return then?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"Race ya to the bottom?" Sirius grinned as Reah and Remus shot past him.

'HEY-" He laughed as he started a second after them.

Lily was looking at James. He hadn't said anything yet.

James looked back at her, straight in the eye.

'You never cease to amaze me. Really." he said it genuinely, his gaze smoldering her.

Lily smiled at him, and linking their elbows, they followed at a NORMAL speed after their howling friends.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO =D<strong>

ANYWAY, I am getting crazy hits and visitors everyday but a 'Sirius' lack of reviews! BUT, I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE who added this on to your favorites and alerts list! =D

Please review people? I promise I will love you forever if you do! =P

A small preview to what's coming next:

_**"I love you, and soon she will too."**_

_**.**_

Bwahahahahahhah! =D

I have already written the next chapter! To get it, asap, all I need is Reviews! =P

Enjoy xD


	10. I Love You, and soon, she will too

When she was just a girl

She expected the world  
>But it flew away from her reach<br>And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on  
>It gets so heavy<br>The wheel breaks the butterfly  
>Every tear, a waterfall<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>She closed her eyes<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>Away she'd fly.<p>

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

- Paradise, Coldplay

**"I love you, and soon, she will too"**

**Or**

**"Whispered talk between Best Friends"**

"I am turning in. Night guys!" Remus stretched as he got up.

They were all just back from dinner, and before that, a hell of a day spent in Hogsmeade.

"Remus," Lily said suddenly and Remus grinned, turning back to the lazily spread group in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes Lils?"

"We are having the prefects meeting day after, you okay with that?" Lily asked, a little unsure.

Remus grimaced. Day after, man, day after was the full moon.

Lily nodded.

"Keep it tomorrow?" She asked, again.

Remus grinned, "You are the best."

James and Sirius exchanged puzzled looks. They obviously knew about the full moon and Remus' furry little problem, but did Lily know too? If she did, How? Why? and since When?

They knew that Remus had told Reah in fifth year, when she had seen them sneaking inside the common room at 5 am one night. And she had refused to listen to petty reasons. And Sirius was in a bad shape, and she had almost cried as she healed him. Remus had finally told her next morning, as he feared the breaking of Sirius and Reah's friendship if there was a huge misunderstanding which he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Reah was looking around, sensing something other than normal. She hated awkward silences. She grinned.

"What?" She asked the three, who looked around at her, somewhat confused.

"What What?" Lily grinned.

"Don't what what me, Evans."

"Then you don't what me Samuels."

"But I want to know the what here Lilykins!"

"But I am not getting the what in here Rish!"

Sirius looked half confused, half amused at the conversation.

"What's the DAMN WHAT in here?" he yelled, and the four of them laughed.

"That Sirius is the crazy what conversation, and you missed half of the conversation which would have followed if you hadn't interrupted, like you did." Reah hit his stomach, and he shook his head.

"And you called us crazy, Evans?" James smirked.

"I called you immature Potter." Lily grinned to show him that she was just teasing.

"And you think that is not immature?" James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Silly things do cease to be silly if they are done by sensible people in an impudent way." Lily grinned back.

"_Jane Austen,_ Evans?" James grinned at the shocked look on Lily's face.

"You READ classics?" she was so shocked that her eyes were wide and her lips formed a small 'o'.

James thought that he had never looked at a more adorable sight. Ever.

"Not all of them, but yeah, some." He gave her his trademark marauder grin with the wink that sent most girls swooning in the school. _maybe just the books that Lily read, but anyway. _

Lily's stomach made a small flopping movement, which she ignored. Kind of dazed at the thought of James Potter reading muggle classics.

James Potter was a mystery. To the untrained eye, he could be either the Heroic knight of the 1800s or the arrogant hawk of the early modern world, but through the years, Lily had learnt not to rely on anything that met the eye when concerned with James Potter.

She would never accept, to even herself, that James Potter was her Mr. Darcy, hell he beat that character and made her go swooning at times. But then at times, he would drive her up the wall, make her want to lash out like a crazy woman at everything and everyone and then murder him with her bare hands. Sometimes, she wished he never existed, life would have been pretty simple then, But then her heart would smile, who likes easy anyway?

_And the realization had yet to hit home, that neither was complete without the other. _

Sirius yawned hugely, breaking the silence effectively.

He stretched his arms, purposely smacking Reah in the head with his movement.

Reah pushed him off on the floor in retaliation.

He glared at her as he stood. "I am off to bed, since I am so unwanted."

"Good night." Reah smiled sweetly. Sirius glared harder as the other two laughed out loud.

"Evil wench." He muttered, grinning as he hugged her. Reah hugged him back.

"Love you too."

Sirius shook his head as he kissed the top of her head.

'Night you two." He slapped his hand on James' back and a small bow to Lily, before disappearing.

"Well we should be off too, night Rish." James jumped on his feet, grabbed Reah and spun her around, hugging her. Reah was alittle dazed but she hugged him back, nevertheless.

"Night James." She kissed his cheek and then went to hug Lily.

"Good night." Lily smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you will be fine alone? Do you want me to stay?" Lily asked her as she hugged her back. James frowned. Sirius had told him about Reah's nightmares, but he didn't know what he could do to help. And frankly, he was kind of worried about Sirius too. Sirius was sleeping half nights, going to and from from one dorm to another. Not that he was complaining, but James was still a little worried.

"yeah yeah." Reah smiled encouragingly.

"Now go, or Filch will have the two heads in detention." She continued, smirking.

James and Lily scoffed together.

And they looked at each other, laughing at the timing.

"Night." they said as they turned to walk through the portrait hall. They preferred walking to the Head's Dorm instead of taking the corridor that led directly to their rooms.

They walked in comfortable silence for about 3-4 minutes.

"Will she be fine?" Lily asked in a small voice.

James sighed. he was thinking about Reah too.

"I really, really hope so." He sighed again.

Lily inched a little closer to him in the darkness, and James smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

.

They entered their common room and stood there, unsure of what to say.

But Lily smiled and said, "Being with the marauders, is sure a hell lot of Fun." She grinned.

James laughed. "I am glad, we could be your entertainers ma'am."

"Good night James." She smiled, the same smile that sent James to heaven and back, that smile that had captivated him all those years ago, that smile that she reserved only for him, unintentionally yeah, but the smile was reserved only for him, the genuine smile that showed her true beauty.

"Night Lils." he said softly.

Lily turned and walked up her staircase, and vanished in her room.

James stood there for a minute longer before walking up his own room.

.

James changed into his sweat pants and an old jersey, but he wasn't sleepy just yet, and thus he rummaged into his trunk for the marauders map.

Something about tonight was giving him an odd feeling. Not necessarily a bad thought, just a restlessness.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The dots and lines started appearing and he smiled, this was one of their greatest treasures.

He looked to find Lily, in her room, and he stared at her dot for while. The dot was motionless and he took it that she must have slept. He smiled. He used to stare at her dot for hours through the years here. Ever since they made the map in their third year. Every rejection, every fight cut him deeper and he would make a show of not hurting, but every night he would hide under the cloak and stare at her dot on the map.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the times when he would walk the school like he owned it. He grimaced, as he tripped students, made a show of pranking the weaker students and then at the height of his act turn and shout for Lily to go out with him. He smiled without humor as she shot him irritated looks and rejected him in the same manner.

He now realized that it might have been humiliating for her too, to be asked out in public, to be seen like a trophy, a thing and not someone with feelings as well.

But through the last two years, James Potter had grown up; of course he still pranked, he was still a little arrogant but, he had grown up.

In the quest to become worthy of Lily Evans', James Potter had done what Lily had always been waiting for him to do,_ grown up._ He was still himself, but he was also sensible, compassionate, loyal, majestic, roguish, leader and in the course had gone from being a boy to a man.

He smiled, for her, he could go to the moon and back.

He sighed and turned his attention to the other stars of his Life. Sirius' dot was motionless as well, and James grinned, genuinely pleased that his friend was sleeping after such a long week.

Remus' dot too lay beside Sirius' and he assumed that the marauder's dorm was finally all out for the night.

And suddenly his attention was caught as a dot was running out of the Gryffindor common room towards the owlery. James did not pause as he grabbed his wand in the other hand and silently ran out of his room to the owlery.

.

James grabbed her before she could fall on the floor and hugged her to her chest, as she cried silently.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked below from the owlery window.

James sighed as she clung to his chest and cried, silently, and his heart ached to see her in so much pain. He couldn't empathize, but he could sympathize.

"Shh. Reah, I am here."

"I s see- them._ Every day._" She stuttered.

James felt his own eyes prickle as he held her. He sat down on the window sill, holding her in his lap.

Reah grew silent after a few minutes. And wiping the tears with her hands hugged James who squeezed her back. She then moved to sit on the other end of the window sill, her back resting on the wall, just like James', but on the other side.

James looked at his best friend, and his heart ached. To lose every member of your blood, to fear their calling, to be an orphan and to have that guilt of surviving when none could was in his opinion the worst feeling that one could ever have.

At 17, he had learnt the most important lesson of his life,_ Life was worth living only because of the people in it._

_Little did he know, Four years later, he would be standing between death and his family, like a protector and shield._

"Where do people go when they leave us James?" Reah's whisper made James focus back on her.

James looked out into the starry night.

"You see the stars Rish? I think that's where they are." He whsipered back.

"Why did this happen to me?" Reah's voice broke slightly in the end.

"I don't know Rish. But I swear, I won't let anything get to you, I promise." James said with so much sincerity that Reah was reminded once more of her lost brother.

"I miss them so much. Richard, he was supposed to be there, you know, teasing, protecting from the bad people, the guys who dated me and moreover he was- dad after daddy left." A tear slipped down her cheek as she gazed at the stars.

"I miss them too. And you know what Rish, I think Richard would want you to be brave about everything right now." James whispered.

"Why did he go?"

"He didn't want to, but he died protecting the world. He died trying to make the world a better place for you, for me, for us."

"And you know what Rish, I am going to be an auror, like Richard, like mom and dad, and I am going to do my bit in trying to make this world a better place too." He continued.

"No." Reah gasped.

He face was suddenly furious. "You James Potter listen to me, you are not going to be an auror. Every fucking person who has ever been trained in that profession dies even before they have properly lived, thanks to this fucking war."

James looked surprised for a second but he leaned forward and took her hand in both of his.

"I don't have a choice Reah."

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have a choice?" Reah was angry.

She couldn't bare to consider the idea of losing anyone else. James was like Richard to her, and she would sooner die than lose him too. And she knew Sirius wanted to be an auror too and her stomach clenched. Thinking about Sirius hurt made her sick, and him dying- no, she would sooner die a million times first.

"Muggleborns Rish." James sighed.

Reah gave him a confused look.

James released her hand and sat back, gazing into the night, "Voldemort wants to remove all the muggleborns Reah. He wants to_ purify_ the community." He finshed with a hint of controlled rage in his voice.

"Can't you think of one muggle born, here, in Hogwarts, who must have made the top of the hit list." His face was pale, his voice was dangerous and his tone, void of all emotion.

"Lily." Reah breathed.

And suddenly all the things clicked into place.

James had never let Lily wonder the hallways alone at night since fourth year, since the war had begun in full. He would be there, pestering her, making a fool of himself, getting detentions, bullying, anything to just be there when Lily was out patrolling or something or the other.

She gasped. "Since Fourth year?"

James grimaced. "I heard the Mulciber talking to Malfoy in third year, Snape was there too. They were making this list, list of muggleborns to tell their master."

Reah gasped."But Severus-"

"I heard him stutter when they said Lily's name. He tried to trick them into erasing her name off the list but they were too busy making the plan to pay him any heed. I waited for him to stand up for his friend but he didn't. I went in and punched Mulciber. And jinxed Malfoy before they could react. Snape and me started duelling, that was our first duel, and I stupefied him. Then I took the list and ran away." His voice was hollow.

"But that doesn't mean that they can't make other lists." He continued in the same dead tone.

"That's why you hated him?" Reah asked finally.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Lily all this?" Reah asked, confused.

"Do you think she would have believed me?" James grimaced.

"No, it was better. This way she need not ever be scared." His voice grew heavy.

"You ask me why I want to be an auror? Have you seen Sirius, Reah? He hurts every time there is an attack. He blames himself. He is going to be an auror, and we both know it. And I can never let him do this alone. We are brothers Rish. Brothers don't let brother's do things alone, especially things that risk their necks." James' tone was full of sincerity.

And Reah was touched. This was not friendship. Friends, best friends, brothers, these words would never describe the marauders. They were just the marauders. Their bond was deeper, blood and ties were shorter, this was for eternity and she knew it.

"I am not scared for myself James."

'I know Rish." James looked at her, and held her gaze.

"I have his back, don't worry." He grinned at her, and Reah felt sure that, _Sirius was safe as long as James was there._

In that moment, she realized how much all of them depended on James.

First Remus, in spite of all their support, Reah knew it was actually James' idea to have him totally accepted in their little gang, back in first year. He was constantly looking out for Remus and he made an effort to make light of Remus' situation She smiled at James' reference, "furry little problem." She wasn't aware that James was the first one who suggested turning into animagus, for their friend, no, that was still only a marauder secret.

And even though Sirius and Peter were equally important, Reah knew it was actually James who drove the marauders. Subconsciously, he was looked upon by ever one as the unofficial leader.

Then there was Peter. James was the first person who had reached out to help Peter in their first year. Half way into the term, as people bullied Peter, James had befriended him in a hope to make the bullying stop, and he had been right. Even at 11, James Potter was a very popular guy. Older girls loved him, for he was skinny and cute. And he came with the Potter title. Older boys were a little reluctant in fighting him, for he was already an established prankster since the first week in school. So mercifully, Peter was left alone as soon as word reached that James Potter had befriended him.

And then most importantly there was Sirius. Reah knew that in spite of the fact that Sirius was her best fiend, she would never be able to come to even a third part of what James meant to him. James had showed belief in him in first year, when his own parents had shunned him, when he had received the howler from his parents because he was in Gryffindor. James had stood up for him and had called him his best friend. James would go to extra ordinary lengths just to entertain Sirius and keep his mind off the war, and moreover he had adopted Sirius into his house. He shared his parents, his house and his life with his best friend and Reah knew that Sirius would die in a heart beat for James.

And then there was her. She looked into the face of the boy sitting in front of her. He was currently gazing out into the night sky. How had he found her tonight? She didn't know, but she was grateful. She looked up at him, like she had looked up at Richard. He was her friend, best friend and brother. And affection for him rushed into her.

And finally there was Lily. Though she didn't realize it, Reah knew, Lily Evans was not Lily Evans without James Potter. She was Evans to Potter and deep down Reah knew that even she realized that the 11 year old boy that had proclaimed to marry Lily Evans one day was her fate, her soul mate since the very same day.

Reah got up. She walked to his side, James looked into her glowing face and stood up. Reah smiled and huddled into his chest. James smiled as he hugged her back.

"I love you, and soon she will too." She whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who couldn't guess, I love James Potter to bits. No kidding. If you don't like him, you need to go see a doctor, Siriusly. =|<strong>

**Apart from my crazy love for James Potter that is reflected in this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! =P **

**Love you all. xD **


	11. Fire met Ice

You say you'll give me

Eyes in a moon of blindness  
>A river in a time of dryness<br>A harbour in the tempest  
>But all the promises we make<br>From the cradle to the grave  
>When all I want is you<p>

You say you want  
>Your love to work out right<br>To last with me through the night

- All I want is you, U2

* * *

><p>"Finally." Lily huffed as James entered their common room.<p>

James groaned, "I am so, so sorry."

He motioned for her to join him and then opened the portrait that he had just walked into for her, and then followed her as they started walking the way to their Headmaster's office.

"Yeah, so, I had to talk to a couple of people from our Quidditch team, the season's started and I am scheduling practices from tomorrow. And that kind of took longer that I expected." He finished and looked pleadingly at her. "Sorry." He offered with a smile.

Lily laughed. "Oh it's alright, I wasn't angry, I was kind of just teasing you."

James guffawed.

"LILY"

And then joined in her laughter as they reached the office.

"Frango," James said and the staircase moved aside.

"Oh I love that chocolate," Lily smiled, thinking about Frango.

"I know." James smiled, looking at the smiling Lily.

Lily blushed. "Stalker". She teased.

James pretended to be hurt as they walked up. Then grinned, "Only for you."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, they might just get stuck like that." James smirked.

Lily slapped his arm as he knocked on the door, twice.

"Come in." Said the soft voice of their Headmaster.

James grinned as he opened the office door and stepped aside for Lily to enter before him. Lily rolled her eyes playfully as she entered.

"Ah James, Lily. Sit. Sit," Dumbledore smiled from behind the high desk. His eyes twinkled from behind the half moon spectacles as he looked at the pair in front of him. They were perhaps the most talented students of their time, and more than that, he felt proud to be the professor of students who were loyal, brave, wise beyond their young years and noble apart from being talented. And also, so much in love.

Dumbledore remembered the pair's younger years with amusement. Some of those, he had treasured in his golden pensieve, and one day, yes one day, he was going to give them those.

"I see you added to your collection, Sir?" James voice startled him out of his muse.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah James. Out of all students I have ever taught, only you and Sirius seem to have been here often enough to notice the changes in the office."

Lily looked torn in between laughing or frowning. But she didn't miss the humor and grinned as well.

James looked slightly abashed and the tips of his ears turned a slight shade of pink, but he managed the trademark marauder grin.

"A unique honor, as always Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"So, I take it that you are doing good with your classes?"

They both nodded and then Dumbledore sighed and got up from his chair and walked to the window, gazing into the night.

"I am sure you both are well aware of the darkness that fast approaches us?"

"Y-yes" They looked at each other hesitantly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

James clenched his fist slightly, and Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Oh no, no, your parents are completely fine, James." He smiled slightly. James let out a deep breath, he was worried, he was very worried.

"Sir," He said, his tone a bit unsure.

"The mood here, in Hogwarts is kind of gloomy too. Unlike past years, the pranks, they are just small distractions. People are constantly worried."

Lily sighed. "So are the duels. Hallways, in corridors, in common rooms, in class-rooms."

Dumbledore looked at them evenly.

"James, you know the situation outside has worsened in the last two to three years, your parents and a number of highly capable witches and wizards including myself are trying everyday to help the situation but Voldemort grows stronger, death eaters are growing in numbers despite our best efforts." He paused and looked at each of their expressions.

Lily had turned slightly pale, but her eyes reflected her determination.

James' jaw was slightly clenched, his face which usually showed natural humor was now set in confidence and determination. In his stance one could detect a slight protectiveness.

And Dumbledore had never been more proud of any of his students as he was today. Never had he felt that two people were more destined to change History.

_Little did the wise old man know how true he was. Four years later Lily and James Potter had given birth to a child who saved the wizardry world. Or maybe, just maybe, he guessed something like it- already._

"What can we do Sir?" Lily shook him out of his reverie.

"Things outside, we can do little to change; but inside this castle, we can." He said quietly.

"Sir? Are we still continuing with the Hogsmeade trip that we planned for tomorrow? Everyone is looking forward to it." James asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Oh yes yes. I have already set up certain security measures and I believe there are going to be aurors on the streets as well tomorrow." Dumbledore gazed out the window again.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. Slightly, but James caught her movement from the corner of his eye and and something tightened in his chest. Muggle-borns were at the top of every hit list and knowing Lily's popularity, word of her brilliance had, had to have reached the wrong ears.

James' jaw clenched further.

"What we need is distraction. Distraction from the gloom and I know that certain marauders are very, very capable pf providing just the thing." Dumbledore smiled as he took his seat again.

Lily's eyes softened and she grinned, looking at her co-head.

James did not entirely lose his unnaturally serious mood but couldn't help grinning at the headmaster. "I am all ears, Sir."

Lily laughed and her tinkling chuckle was the very remedy that could put James to ease at the moment. He felt his own lips upturned and smiling.

"I am thinking of holding something between a bonfire night and a merry buffet of dinner out in the Quidditch Pitch, Sunday." He grinned as Lily's eyes widened in surprise and James continued grinning.

"Perfect."

"I think the prefects could help set up the arrangements." Lily regained her composure.

"Do you both have any suggestions to improve on it?" Dumbledore's eyes now twinkled.

Lily was thinking and looked at Dumbledore. "Sir it's going to be the Fifth of November. In the muggle world we usually celebrate it as-oh." Dumbledore bowed as recognition dawned on Lily.

James was confused. "What's on the Fifth?"

Lily smiled, "People usually light up bonfires and burn a stuffed clothed figure. or something like that."

"oh,"

"Sir," Lily said hesitantly. And Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Instead of a dinner feast, we could keep a barbecue brunch as it's a Sunday. It would be like a muggle day in Hogwarts, which kinda sounds weird but good weird." She finished more to herself that the professor who was chuckling at her.

James was grinning, "Professor Slughorn will like that."

At that Dumbledore laughed loudly and Lily grinned. "Only if we include crystallized pineapple as desert."

"Ah, that's a fine decision Miss Evans."

Lily blushed a bit and looked down in her lap. James grinned at her.

"We will announce this at dinner tonight then?"

"Which you should be hurrying to then." Dumbledore smiled as they nodded and made their way out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Ah! FINALLY!" Sirius' voice rang out as the two entered the great hall. And heads turned in their direction. Lily blushed at the attention and glared at the marauder. James winked at the on-lookers and gave his easy grin that made the majority of the female population in Hogwarts swoon.<p>

Lily grabbed his arm and hurried them to the table beside a grinning Remus.

"Aww! Lily!" James complained, fighting a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Reah asked from her place beside Sirius.

"yeah, we thought that you forgot about dinner because of Home work again." Alice smirked from her place beside Reah.

Reah burst into laughter as Lily turned an even darker shade of pink.

"WHAT? You forgot DINNER because of HOMEWORK?" Sirius yelled in shock.

James and Remus were in fits of laughter.

"One bloody time." Lily muttered and the rest burst into laughter. People were already tuning heads in their direction.

"James, announcement. NOW." Lily said grabbing his arm to yank him up as well.

"What! No, I want to eat. Later." James protested as he was dragged up.

The rest exchanged looks of confusion.

Lily just glared at the head boy.

James huffed and followed her to the staff table where Dumbledore was now sitting. He smiled at them and motioned for them to start.

Most of the students had turned to look at them expectantly and Lily's face colored again. Honestly, were redheads meant to blush so much? She sighed.

"Sonorus." James muttered first on his own throat and then quickly on Lily's.

"Hi!" James grinned the trade mark marauder signature grin, and the majority of the girls in the hall yelled back a HI!

Lily huffed and hit his head, which brought about a round of chuckles. James glared at her. But the twitch of his mouth betrayed him and he sighed as he ruffled up his already messy hair. Lily rolled her eyes as she practically heard some girls swoon audibly at his gesture.

"Tomorrow as you all know, we have our First Hogsmeade trip." Lily smiled as people nodded at her.

'The weekend get's better." James interrupted her, grinning.

"Sunday, that is day after, we are going to be hosting a barbecue brunch out in the Quidditch Pitch." James grinned even wider.

"AWESOME!" Sirius yelled over the excited chatter and people laughed.

"And since it's the Fifth of November, we are having what's known to be a muggle tradition, a Bonfire night." Lily smiled as the din grew even louder as people exchanged looks of curiosity. But it was a welcome change, a very welcome change indeed.

"Hell YEAH!" Remus and Sirius yelled together and most people joined in the cheering. James laughed and with a mock bow, started back towards the Gryffindor table after a laughing red head.

"Bonfire? barbecue? WOW!" Reah almost shouted, hugging Lily.

Lily grinned as she hugged her back.

"Dumbledore gave the initial idea, and we kinda just improved on it." She shrugged.

"I kinda just love you!" Reah yelled as she engulfed her in another bone-crushing hug. Lily and the rest laughed.

"I never knew you had such liking for bonfires and barbecues Rish." Sirius asked as they all started up the way to the Heads' Common Room. Yeah, they all just usually mucked around there for it was kind of exclusive and they could hang around without being bothered about on-looking fan club members, curious first-years or clingy _Fourth years._

Reah's eyes widened.

"Sea-food, meat, well, BARBECUE. Hell yeah." She said tipping off her index finger.

"Out in the pitch. Shit-awesome weather.' She said tipping off her second finger.

Sirius was grinning and the rest were chuckling.

"It's weekend, so BREAK from all this studying. GOOD!" She said, raising a third finger.

"AND, CASUAL wear, I get to shop tomorrow." She grinned her widest smirk as Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead.

Lily suddenly looked afraid, and Sirius in mid-action looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Reah was smiling very sweetly, too sweetly. Remus and James exchanged looks, before grinning silently.

"Oh come on rish, I am not carrying your bags around the village AGAIN." Sirius cried.

"I am NOT going to Hogsmeade at all." Lily said in finality.

James snorted at that loudly, too loudly. And he understood his mistake in the next second.

"Oh, you can take PRONGS with you this time." Sirius asked her sweetly. A look of horror passed James' face.

Reah loved to shop. I know, every girl loves to shop, but Reah took it a little too far. She was way too choosy when picking up clothes and she dragged her partner to every, mind you, every shop before finally deciding on buying about a dozen clothes. Then she would realize that she wants another pair of clothing like maybe, socks, or pants and the whole cycle repeated itself. And all the while, the poor partner was dragged everywhere too.

Remus was too aware of the explosive situation.

"We are just BACK, you can go shopping before Christmas." He said, patiently.

James and Sirius nodded vigorously. Lily shook her head, as if that was going to work.

"Why can't I go BOTH times Rem?" She asked, innocently.

Remus grimaced.

"Look at it this way, you can have more money to do the Christmas time shopping." He said quickly.

Remus shot a pleading look at Lily.

"Rish, didn't you say that you already shopped too much this summer? And mind you, dragged me half the time as well." Lily asked as they reached the common room.

They all plopped down.

Reah looked thoughtful. "yeah, well okay. Another time then."

James, Sirius and Lily all sighed audibly. Reah just narrowed her eyes at them.

"Hey- hang on- I have scheduled Quidditch tomorrow." James said suddenly. Sirius groaned.

"yeah- I like booked the pitch and everything. I TOLD YOU PADS!" he continued.

"I KNOW! but, I kinda forgot." He said sheepishly.

"yeah, well we have try-outs and I want the whole team there." James said sternly.

"But it's Hogsmeade-" Reah asked uncertainly.

Both boys turned to give her pointed looks.

"yeah - yeah, who needs a weekend to go to Hogsmeade, you'll go there unofficially enough as it is." She huffed.

"So it's just me, Lils and Rem for the trip then tomorrow?" She continued after a pause.

"We will just go get the supplies we might need for decorations and meet you at the pitch itself?" Lily asked her co-head.

James smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh- get me a quill too?" He asked after a beat.

Lily grinned. "Sure."

Remus grinned as he stretched and made to start with his six-foot long essay due for Potions next week. He was tired. Next week was going to be the Full Moon. And he winced, as he felt the premature effects, the energy drain and the slightly weak feeling in his arms.

James shot his friend a worried look above his copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages', which he was reading for the billionth time.

Sirius lounged on the couch and put his head in Reah's lap and gazed into the fire. Reah smiled as she smoothed his already sleep locks affectionately and settled more comfortably herself.

Sirius sent two patronuses to the rest of the team-mates to remind them of tomorrow's try-outs.

'You know Prongs, that Jimmy bloke from fourth year, I think if we find a better beater, we should definitely think of replacing that idiot." He said.

James grinned. 'You only hate him because he asked out Rish."

Reah laughed and Sirius shot her an annoyed look. "He is 3 years YOUNGER to you."

"But I LIKE HIM!" Reah said playfully.

"You guys looked great together." James was teasing Sirius and Sirius rose to the bait easily.

"WHAT? YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM?"

He sat up straight.

James snorted. "Sometimes you are just TOO easy to mess with PADS."

Reah pushed his head back in her lap and Sirius glared at her for a minute before huffing and closing his eyes as she continued to play with his hair.

Lily smiled at the pair and started her own essay for arithmacy, in the armchair, opposite James.

After about an hour, Reah fell asleep in that position, and looked every bit exhausted and tired. Sirius looked up from the fire and stared at her. He smiled at her form, before sitting up and not wanting to disturb the rest working and reading, he gently rubbed her shoulder and she sighed sleepily. He grinned and shook her shoulder a bit more firmly.

"let's get you to bed then." He said softly.

Reah smiled and took his offered hand to get up, feeling slightly off balance, fell into his side and he put his arm around her, chuckling softly.

She breathed in his familiar scent and sighed slightly.

"Prongs, moony, Lils, we will see you tomorrow. I better get this idiot to bed before she falls asleep on her feet again." Sirius grinned as Reah nudged him sleepily.

Remus waved his hand in their general direction without looking up.

"Night." James and Lily chorused together, and momentarily stopped to grin at each other.

Reah was awake by now and chirped Good night as the two headed out of the portrait.

"You know, I have a feeling that there is going to be quite another surprise tonight." Remus commented suddenly.

James grinned. "About time."

Lily just smiled.

* * *

><p>They were both walking back to their own tower silently.<p>

"I want to show you something." Sirius said, suddenly.

Reah looked up in surprise. But she didn't get a chance to say anything because Sirius had grabbed her hand and was already dragging her on a different route.

"What? Sirius!" She said as he laughed and hurried her up one of the huge staircases.

Reah huffed and let her lead him.

"SIRIUS! ASTRONOMY TOWER?" Reah glared as they finally climbed the last step.

"Shh." Sirius said and quietly pointed far into the horizon.

'What?" Reah asked, taking in the beautiful night sky. Stars twinkled and the velvet black sky and the cool night air gave her tingles and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sirius gazed down at the girl he had fallen in love with. And his heart gave a small jolt.

"What?" Reah asked, growing irritated.

Sirius smiled and pointed what was the brightest star in the sky.

"That is the Sirius star." He said softly, and his husky voice sent warm shivers down Reah's spine. She looked up at the star, mesmerized.

He then pointed down a bit, "That's the constellation." he continued, and pointed right down, where the sky seemed to meet the line of the lake and land.

"The Earth. It meets the Earth, like it was destined too." He said, and looked right into Reah's eyes as he said it. And Reah gasped softly.

His eyes, grey with flecks of purple and golden smoldered her own. Her knees grew weak as she turned to face him completely. He was staring at her like she was the only woman in the world and she looked at him with an adoration that made his heart grow warm.

She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and looked back at the meeting elements.

_The name Reah meant Earth._

He paced his arm around her waist and drew her even nearer. She met his gaze and her hands were limp on his chest. She glowed under his gaze and he tipped her head with one finger below her chin and touched her mouth with his.

Reah closed her eyes as she felt his mouth touch hers and her knees almost gave away. Wind breezed through their hair and she stood and pressed herself to him even more closer as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

It felt just so right.

Sirius smiled as he deepened the kiss. She was everything he had always though of and more. Nobody else had skin so soft and nobody made him feel even tenth of what she made him feel. He moved them up to the tower wall and pressed himself to her even more. And he put all his emotions into the kiss. His desire, his love and his happiness.

Reah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her even more, and sighed. She had never been more in love with him before.

After about a few minutes, or it could have been hours, or even lifetimes, they wouldn't have noticed; Sirius kissed her softly again, and again and she smiled as they both opened their eyes together and looked at each other again. Their feelings were reflected in their eyes and they were both slightly breathless. But it seemed so natural.

Sirius touched his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Reah's gaze widened. And a pink blush made her glow even more in the darkness of the night.

She pulled her head towards hers and kissed him. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone else, pressing her self as close to him as physically possible and he smiled as he kissed her back.

Slightly out of breath, she gazed into his gorgeous face and said, "I love you."

Sirius' smile widened as he pulled her and hugged her to his chest.

"Say it again." He said.

'I love you." She whispered softly, and her face shimmered as she looked into his smoldering gaze.

"And once more." He grinned.

"Sirius!" Reah complained as he laughed and twirled her around in a small circle before kissing her again, thoroughly.

_And at this Horizon, Fire met Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>This is like one of my favorite chapters of all time! Hell, I wish a guy tells me something like this in<em> this<em> way! *DreamsForAMinute* =P**

Actually this chapter was a little different, Sirius and Reah got together a little further in the story, but I rewrote the whole thing as I wanted something special for today. Well, ob-vious-ly, today is Lily Evans' birthday! =D

**A precap:**

**_"It was all a show, RIGHT?"_**

**_His eyes shone with fear as she turned to face him in the dark corridor._**

**_"No-" he tried._**

**_"Save it." She snarled as she turned and walked away. Away from him._**

**_She didn't see the way he slumped against the wall, his head into his hands. His jaw clenched and his heart broken._**

**_._**

The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Bwahahaah! =D

See you soon!


	12. Breathing Life In Me

Look into my eyes, you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do, I do it for you<p>

Look into your heart, you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am, take my life  
>I would give it all, I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do, I do it for you<p>

-Everything I do, Bryan Adams

* * *

><p><strong>"Breathing Life In Me" <strong>

"That was the most magical moment of my Life Lils." Reah sighed as the two girls sat talking in Lily's room in the Head Dorms.

Lily smiled as her best friend gazed out in the Quidditch Pitch, her eyes following one player who even from such a distance seemed to be jubilantly over-enthusiastic this fine day.

"And here I thought that you would be the last of us to get into something serious." Lily teased, but her eyes betrayed her, the emerald orbs were so sincerely full of love and happiness for her best friend that Reah felt her heart warmed.

"Is it okay to miss him already?" She asked, sighing again.

Lily's peal of laughter filled the morning air.

"Wait till Alice finds out. You aren't going to hear the end of it."

Reah's eyes widened in alarm.

Not after you spent the whole of last year making suggestive remarks every time she even said 'Frank'. And I am not even counting the times you and Sirius spied on their dates, all around Hogwarts." Lily smirked.

Reah grimaced. She was in for trouble. Alice was going to take revenge, not least now that she and Frank were past the whole getting to know one another stage of the relationship, they were going to gang up.

At least she had Sirius.

And she smiled, despite herself.

Sirius.

And she sighed. It had already been seven hours that they had smuggled into the head dorms together.

"Shit! I am going to be surrounded by love-sick couples. Merlin!" Lily slapped her forehead in mock horror.

"Oh, I can think of ways in which you will entertain yourself enough." Reah grinned, and before Lily could swot at her skipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Lily leaned her head on the window sill as she looked away from the messy haired player who was busy shouting himself hoarse, giving orders and flying, and looking incredibly irresistible in the early morning rays. Lily could make out his grin from even the huge distance, as he playfully whacked his best mate's head, who was completely over the moon in his bubble at the moment, doing all kinds of stunts, and fooling around.

She stared into the beautiful lakeside, and tried to understand her own feelings.

And then she heard his laughter, again. Carried her way, by the light breeze.

"Prongs!" Sirius had dived and tackled James who was just landing on the pitch. They both wrestled on the ground and Sirius said something that had made James laugh.

His laughter sent a warm tingle down her spine. And she smiled, unknown even to herself, his booming laughter had always made her smile.

**_First Year_**

_"Hey, Lily!" A slightly breathless James Potter called over the chatter of voices in the corridor. _

_Lily turned to look at him as he ran up to catch up to her. _

_"What?" She glared. _

_It was only yesterday that this boy had turned her Frog's eyes green in transfiguration. "It matches your eyes." He had grinned. And all the students, all the Ravenclaw's also, turned to laugh. She had blushed, matching the color of her fiery hair. He always made fun of her. Poking her in class, stealing her hair-ties and always, always, pointing at her eyes and saying, 'BUT THEY ARE SO GREEN.'_

_"Er-A frog, a green frog with green eyes Potter?"_

_Lily Evans did not like James Potter. He was always tripping Severus, in corridors, in potions and always pranking students. _

_"I got you something." James panted as he finally caught up with her. She looked past him once._

_Reah was busy laughing with Sirius over some assignment that Sirius had done wrong. _

_Lily was instantly curious. "What?" She asked, looking straight into his slightly heated face._

_James removed a small flower from under his black robe. _

_Lily looked at it, mesmerized. _

_The small evening primrose was nestled in his palm. The petals opened and closed, blossoming, and showing off it's true beauty. _

_"It's beautiful." She said softly, still staring at it. _

_James grinned. _

_"I was out at Hagrid's last night when I found it. I charmed it a bit, to make it er, open-close" He offered it to her. _

_"For me?" Lily gasped._

_"Yeah. I, er, Reah once told me that it's your favorite." There was a slight pink tinge to his ears now._

_Lily felt a small jolt as her skin touched his but was completely mesmerized by the blossoming flower. _

_James smiled as he gave her the flower and then ran off with his robe flying after him. _

_Lily walked up her dorm and put the flower in a small water bowl, by her bed side. _

_James Potter wasn't so bad after all._

_"Lils, what did your mom say about you coming home for some weeks this summer?" Reah asked as they sat at dinner that night. _

_Just then, James loud laughter interrupted her thought processing, from the other end of their house table. Lily and Reah, as well as most students had turned to look at the four first-year boys."Sirius! -" James laughed loudly, and Remus snickered as Sirius Black jumped up from beneath the table, his hair covered in sloppy noodles, vegetables and was that chicken bits?_

_All students chuckled as Sirius glared at his best friend and dumped custard on the messy haired, scrawny little spectacled boy, who ducked in time. _

_Above the chuckles, Lily smiled as she heard the loudest laugh. From the messy-haired boy himself, floating at her above the din._

_**Second Year**_

_"Sev!" Lily called softly as she jumped to his side. _

_Severus Snape smiled at her as they walked towards the library together. _

_"Hey Lily." _

_"What did you want to work on today?" Lily asked as they sat together in the library table. _

_"Er, Slughorns's essay?" _

_Lily shifted her books and removed her potions textbook. She frowned._

_"Hey, Sev, I meant to ask you, can you help me with the workings of essence of Dittany? " _

_Snape looked up from his own reading. His dark hair falling on his pale face, as he stared at the girl in front of him. His dark black eyes softened as he looked into the emeralds. _

_"You are reading ahead? Again?" His tone teasing._

_Lily blushed. "er-"_

_Severus laughed as he took the book from her hand and looked at the text. _

_"It's a healing potion Lily. It is rare, because it is difficult to make. We will be only doing the theory of this potion. It can be used on cuts, bruises, animal bites- it kind of helps the skin knit itself and at most times, helps reduce scarring." He told her, slowly._

_Lily nodded as she took down some of it down in her small notes-book as she called it. _

_Severus smiled, his dark eyes glinted with inexplicable greed as he took in the fiery hair and her small frame. _

_"Thanks." Lily said brightly. And then continued reading the book. Severus smiled as he went back to his own reading. _

_After about an hour, Lily started packing and this startled Severus. _

_"I am kind of hungry, I think I will go to dinner early." She said as a way of explanation. Severus shrugged. _

_"See you in class tomorrow." _

_"But looked at her haltingly, "is there something wrong?" _

_Lily sighed. "Are you alright?"_

_Severus' expression turned into a perfect poker, "What do you mean?"_

_Lily hesitated. "In class, I saw you pass notes with some of those big guys, you know, Malfoy and Avery, I think." _

_Severus shrugged. "Just some stuff. House-stuff." He said quickly. _

_Lily seemed to think fo a minute before saying, "See you." _

_Snape watched her leave and sighed, she thought she heard, "I am sorry Lily."_

_Lily was thinking. Severus was changing, she could see it. In the way, he was getting so deeply involved in the dark arts. Like all Slytherins. She sighed. Not so hungry any more. Her mood darkened as horrible thoughts engulfed her, would Severus be okay? __ He was her best-friend, but these days he was just so immersed in something- with those boys from fifth year- Malfoy, Mulciber-_

_She stopped in her tracks. She took a steadying breath and turned the corner. Only to stop again. _

_At the far end of the hall way, near the foot of the staircase; there was a sight which gave her hope. Reah and James were laughing their heads off as Sirius was trying t remain indignant as he pushed his butt of the floor and dusting his backside. Reah was doubled over, and James was laughing openly. _

_His careless laughter hit her, like a life-jacket in the drowning storm. _

_She would be fine, everything would be fine because HE was laughing. And she felt herself smile and turn, walking the other way, for dinner._

_**Third Year**_

_"JAMES POTTER"_

_The yell woke up half the castle, the fine spring day. _

_James grimaced. He was banking on the fact that she might have missed it. He e heaved off his blankets and shuffled his way to go down to a very irritated Red-head. _

_Sirius cracked open one of his eyes. Remus shot up so fast that James wasn't sure if that was actually human or not. _

_"James-mate, What did you do?" Remus asked as he followed. _

_Remus and Sirius and even Peter had learnt since many experienced escapades that, James Potter and Lily Evans should by no cost be left alone for any length of time, that is, if they valued their friend's life. _

_But Sirius and peter were way too lazy to get up, thought they would be down in time for the best part._

_Remus grimaced. last day of holidays. Here goes my piece, the werewolf's expression said._

_James muttered something incoherently. _

_Lily was pacing in the common room, which was mercifully empty since it was the last day of the Christmas holidays. _

_Lily turned with her hands o her hips to glare at the marauder._

_Remus sighed and plopped himself on the couch, this might be interesting, actually, he was itching to know what had James done really, this time. _

_"Yes love?"_

_Remus cringed. James had a way with words, especially when it came to this certain red head. _

_"...of.." she said in a dangerously low voice._

_"And YOU CHARMED TRIXIE? MY LITTLE OWL? Into pecking me on the head, because I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOUR CARD? THAT CARD THAT SINGS IN SHRILLY VOICES- TO LILY, MY WALKING CHRISTMAS TREE- are you even LISTENING? POTTTER!"_

_James bit his lip, she looked so damn cute when she got angry. He found her anger endearing, like a furious kitten, soft and harmless, and so unaware of her own vulnerability._

_And he felt a searing stab as she stomped on his foot, angrily. _

_But he couldn't help but drown in the depths of the magnificent eyes, up, so, so close. For a minute, that small thirteen year old boy, forgot to breathe. _

_"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING." she yelled and turned as James sighed, rumpled his head and watched her small retreating figure. _

_"You charmed the card to do what?" Sirius laughed as he walked right into James while coming down, finally. _

_"If we have a daughter, I am a gonner." He muttered, as the rest laughed. _

_"Mate, that red head just called you the most annoying person- oh- you missed the part when she said she is going to castrate you, slowly, torture phsically and then gleefully murder you in your own bed." Remus said cheerfully._

_Sirius laughed. "But why a gonner, anyway James?"_

_James sighed. "Those damn eyes. That one pair of eyes makes me forget to breathe, two pairs on the same pretty faces and I might as well kiss my heartbeat good-bye." He muttered. _

_"I see your point, but with the castrating threat-" He was cut off as they heard a shriek and Lily came flying down with her owl, Trixie. _

_James sighed, as he struggled to get the bird off, of the red hair, as Lily winced as the owl pecked her head again. _

_Reah was laughing hysterically as she plopped down on the floor by the fire. Sirius and Remus chuckled as Lily shot James a death-glare which he didn't notice. _

_"NO!- Trixie," James said sternly and owl shuffled it's wings to look at him shrewdly from beady small black eyes. _

_"You do not peck Lily, okay?" He continued, as if speaking to owls, was something he did regularly. _

_The owl hooted, then flew off the open window, as Lily stood gaping slightly. _

_James would have said something of an apology if not for a certain mass that flung himself at him, that exact moment. Tackling him to the floor. _

_"You can talk to animals JAMESIEEE?" Sirius yelled in his ear. "TEACH ME! teach ME!" _

_Reah was right next to them. Exchanging a sly look with Remus, they both launched themselves on the two marauders and tickle-fest ensued. Sirius was fast enough and surprised Reah by gaining dominance and had her pinned on her sides. _

_However, the common room was filled with shouts of laughter from a scrawny messy-haired ticklish on the stomach boy._

_Lily huffed and walked up, but couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips as she heard his booming laughter ring._

_**Fourth Year**_

_This was the year where boys finally saw girls, and the fact that most girls had returned from the summer, growing up, very obviously in some parts, helped the boys start to see them in different light. _

_So, it's not like James Potter was to be blamed when he saw Lily Evans on the platform._

_"MERLIN'S PANTS! The summer seems to have done YOU GOOD." He nearly shouted. And to the embarrassment of the a certain green eyes, red headed witch, a lot of people turned to stare at her. _

_She grinned when her father, Jack Evans cleared his throat and glared at gangly boy, with messy raven hair, and round glasses. _

_James flushed slightly as his mom and dad laughed at him. His mom hit his head, "Is this what I have taught you James Daniel Potter?"_

_James grinned at her, cheekily._

_She sighed, "you are so like your father." _

_"HEY" Daniel Potter said indignantly, as the Evans' laughed. _

_"Sorry." James mumbled. "But you look great Evans." He winked and scampered off after giving a nervous look to a confused Jack Evans. _

_"Hi, I am Isabelle Potter and this is my husband Daniel Potter." Isabelle Potter introduced herself to Lily's parents. _

_Catherine Evans was laughing at her own husband's dumbfounded look, honestly what was a girl's father to do? _

_She smiled, she liked this family, this had to be the James Potter that Lily had mentioned in every letter, every day of every summer. Of course, about how annoying he is._

_"You must be the parents of James Potter, that we have heard so much about." She laughed as her daughter huffed and walked away from her parents, but smiled at James' parents. She had always been in awe of the two head aurors, especially Daniel Potter, she had seen him in too many prophet clippings, he was senior member of the wizengamot. _

_"It's nice to meet you, I am Catherine and this Jack." _

_The parents chuckled at their children's behavior. _

_"I must apologize for James." Isabelle started but Catherine waved her off._

_"Absolutely not. This is the age where they have to be kind of silly.. And I am kind of looking forward to know what happens in the years to come." She laughed as she caught all three of the others in surprise. _

_Her husband looked strangled, she laughed and said, "come on Jake, you were no worse when you were fourteen." _

_Lily walked back to see them all laughing. _

_Jack Evans pulled his daughter to hug her, to feel his youngest daughter, safe in his embrace. "I could talk to that little James boy if you want?" He said softly in her ear. _

_"I am sure I can handle him daddy." Lily said just as softly. _

_He let go of her, and she stood and introduced herself to James's parents, _

_"Hi Mr and Mrs. Potter." She said shyly. _

_Daniel Potter smiled, his son chose well. And all Potter men were destined to be falling for red heads, and tough red heads at that, he though as an after thought. Isabelle Potter looked at the girl that she knew had captured her sons' heart a little ruefully. But she had to give him this, she was going to make a fine woman soon. _

_"It's good to finally meet you Lily." _

_"JAMESSSSS! NO!" A whimper sounded before James had jumped from the train door and without intending right into a surprised Remus. _

_Everyone laughed as the two tangled onto the platform floor. _

_"Do you two want to tell me something?" Sirius drawled as he looked down at the mass of two boys, his best friends down on the floor. _

_Other parents and students shook their head and continued their own good-byes. They were used to the ways of the marauders, but a few first years looked, mouths hanging open. _

_Few girls had dreamy looks as they sized each of the three boys. Damn, the summer did them good, no, great. James had shot up at least a feet and a half. Sirius a slight shorter that that and Remus matching the other two. _

_Their faces were turning more firmer, their cheeks losing the boyish air and getting faint outlines of stubble. Their shoulders were now broader, and they just seemed more mature, suddenly. _

_The three stood laughing. And around them it was a haze, all that mattered was the three, and then a smaller, chubbier boy joined them and they laughed louder, hugged stronger and around them people gave them a wide berth, and looked upon them with some kind of reverence. They were the marauders. _

_Lily heard the loud laughter that she had come to recognize and her lips twitched._

_Isabelle and Catherine both noticed her glance and smile and smiled too, they seemed to have a mother's intuition._

_**Fifth year**_

_"JAMES FREAKING POTTER"_

_Eight Gryffindors were fooling around the lakeside._

_James looked as Lily yelled his name, almost in his ear. Her red head was plastered to her head, her robes clinging to her curves, that made his mouth go dry and her eyes, her eyes sparkled with indignation._

_"YOU-YOU ABSOLUTE GIT!"_

_"HEY- I just saved you Evans!"_

_There were loud chuckles from around them but they both waved them, to be quiet. It was kinda comical, their eyes, locked, their bodies inches from each other and obviously- their mind on the same wavelength at least when it came to the audience, that particular audience. _

_"SAVED ME!" Lily practically exploded. James took a step back slightly but looked back determinedly. _

_"YOU PUSHED ME IN THE DAMN LAKE! AND IT'S BLOODY MID JANUARY." _

_She shivered slightly. James instantly picked up his robe that he had pushed off before jumping in to 'save' her; and wrapped it around her shoulder. _

_That thawed her for a second where as the audience smirked now. _

_"But I did a gentlemanly thing- chivalrous?" _

_"WHAT?" Lily hugged the robe closer but exploded again._

_"Yeah, like- you know- Sirius told me- to be your- er- Knight in shining armour." He said, turning a slightly pink shade. _

_Reah stared at Sirius. _

_"YOU GAVE HIM THE IDEA?" _

_"Er-"_

_"WHAT?" Lily screamed again, ignoring the other two. _

_"Yeah- he said girls like that, kinda." He offered. _

_Lily shook her head in disbelief. _

_"ANYTHING ELSE?" She said, exasperated._

_"oh- I just wanted to show you that I am better than- that- the giant squid." _

_That was it for the other six. Alice, Frank, Sirius, Reah, Remus and Peter doubled over in laughter. _

_"YOU-YOU ARE HOWLING MAD! REALLY. ARE YOU INSANE?" She shoved past him to run up the castle, to change. _

_James looked innocently dejected, "what did I do?" He shook his head, "women."_

_Bu he turned his attention the laughing pile of humans and his hand flew to his head. Damn, Lily looked sexy, dripping hair, indignant, eyes flashing and merlin, those curves._

_"SIRIUS! What were you THINKING?" Reah yelled in frustration. _

_"He doesn't think." Remus offered as the shaggy haired bloke glared at hi playfully._

_"HE TOOK IT WRONG." He yelled in defense._

_"When does-" Reah sighed. _

_"Never mind", she ran up to check after her friend, and make sure the red haired calmed down, merlin help if someone came in her way at this time. _

_James was still lost in his own world, it was true, Lily was his whole world and he couldn't help but feel warm, even remembering the feel of her in his arms. He sighed, still grinning. He loved her._

_Lily was drying her hair at her dorm window and looked down to see James standing and Sirius- Remus taking the mickey out of him. But he was off his own land somewhere, grinning. _

_And then suddenly Reah shoved Sirius and ran up, presumably to herself. This brought James around who laughed loudly as Sirius lost his balance on Frank's foot that conveniently appeared then and fell on his head. _

_Lily grinned, as she checked out the messy black still-dripping locks, white shirt emphasizing broad shoulders and Quidditch toned chest and damn, those arms, that one dimple when he laughed, and well she said very softly to herself, "the giant squid has nothing on James Potter. Hell, no guy has anything on that arrogant git."_

_**Sixth Year**_

_"EVANS! I LOVE YOU." James Potter proclaimed, as he and his team entered the common room, after winning the first match of the season. _

_"Yeah?" Lily asked, her smirk taking James by surprise. The whole room watched, as he grinned back after a second._

_"Hell Yeah."_

_"You know what?" Lily sauntered nearer to him._

_ His mouth dry, "What's that?"_

_"That's a great coincidence, because I love me too." She grinned and laughed as she turned around and with one backward glance, sly wink in the frozen guy's figure, and went up to her own girl's dorm. _

_Sirius and Reah were laughing the loudest as James stood stock still, he had got it bad. _

_"She got you there mate. She got you there." Sirius clapped him on the back. Reah smiled and hugged him, "ANYWAY, THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A MATCH! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

_And James grinned back as he hugged her back. The cheering started again as everyone came running to the messy-haired sexy captain, congratulating him, and hanging on his every word. Sirius and James were easily the best players on the team, heck the best players in Hogwarts, and James had now been the captain for a year. James ruffled his hair and glanced at the staircase that led to the irl's dorm once more before turning and talking to Remus and Reah. _

_2 Days Later_

_"If you were a booger, I would pick you first" James grinned as he plopped on the arm of the chair that Lily was working on. _

_"Are you saying that you pick your boogers?" Lily asked, not bothering to look up from her essay. _

_"No, I just meant..."_

_"It's okay Potter, I'm not going to hold it against you... oh wait yes I will" Lily laughed as James looked disgruntled. _

_Another weekend later_

_"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" James grinned hopefully, his face carefully masked, his swagger in place. _

_"I've known you since first year, it's kind of too late for that." Lily didn't stop writing her letter. _

_"If you were my sister, incest would be cool." He was still leaning against the wall beside the fireplace, the twinkle in his eye ever mischievous._

_"..." _

_"Point taken." James grinned. _

_"Where are you getting these from? And wait, who gave you the idea of pick up lines anyway?" Lily cringed as James grin widened._

_"Padfoot, it works for him, every time."_

_"Why am I not surprised?" _

_"There are a lot of fish in the sea, but you are the only one I'd want to catch!" James was feeling suddenly stubborn, this HAD to work right. _

_"I thought you were allergic to fish." Lily smirked. _

_"Well, I am, but..."_

_"So if you caught me you would die?"_

_"I guess, but..."_

_"Okay, you can catch me."_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_"Damn." James swore. _

_"I ran out of them now."_

_James looked downright mournful._

_Lily laughed. Her tinkling laugh warmed his heart, by merlin, that woman was beautiful._

_"I am sure you will come up with more, come tomorrow." _

_James heart skipped a beat, he grinned before turning ad shouting, "PADFOOT."_

_Lily shook her head as she went back to writing her letter. _

_Sirius laughter flew down in the common room followed by a loud shout of laughter from the idiot himself and without realizing, Lily's lip twitched into a smile._

Lily pulled back from her memories, the small moments that led up to this day. Somewhere along those silly arguments, his stupid efforts, her rants, his stubbornness to refuse to accept no, his mischievous eyes that made her feel like the only girl in the world, his over-protectiveness, the countless spats, the pranks, the outings, the odd quirks, the time when she noticed him starting to mature, the focused look, the playful teasing, the single dimple that broke on his left cheek when he grinned that one smile- every time she looked at him, she had fallen for the pompous jerk. She looked at the flower that was still siting on her bedside table. She hadn't even told Reah why it was so special. She had never exactly not it herself, but she loved that flower, she had never thrown it away. She kept it, right beside her.

Lily hugged her knees to her body and rested her cheek on them.

"OYE!" Reah yelled as she walked back into the room.

Lily fell flat on her back, in her sudden panic.

"REAH!"

Reah laughed at her friend's position.

"Attacking the floor?" She asked innocently.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her EX-best friend.

Reah rolled her eyes. "Come on, I want to go to the training session before heading to the village."

Lily turned away her face childishly.

"Oh COME ON, I am sorry!" she whined, dragging her friend to make her stand.

Lily suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Okay."

Lily dashed off to change in the bathroom without giving any other explanation, leaving a very confused Reah.

Reah shrugged and started brushing her hair and applied slight make-up, a bit of lip gloss and some mascara before smiling at her reflection.

She had worn her faded jeans, which were looking as if they were made just for her, and a red sweater that hugged her body perfectly. She felt good.

Lily ran out of the bathroom in only her towel and started searching for her clothes which she had forgotten to take inside with her. reah grinned. "Need help?"

"Jeans." Lily mumbled.

Reah grinned widely and scooped up the thrown pair of dark jeans. "This?"

Lily looked up and sighed, "YES."

She already had a white top in her hand and she bounded inside the bathroom again.

10 minutes later both girls were walking from the head's dorm to the Gryffindor common room.

"ALICE!" Lily greeted their friend who was coming out of the common room.

"REAH, LIL!"

They three turned to walk to the the great hall,

"Why? No Hello to me?" Remus smirked as the three turned in almost co-ordinated movement.

"REMUS." All three threw themselves on him, together. And he almost stumbled but thankfully kept his balance, and laughed with them.

"Now that's the welcome I like."

Laughing, all four made their way to go for breakfast. Making plans for the day in Hogsmeade.

Lily suddenly remembered something, "Hey Alice- there's something that you are GOING TO LOVE!"

Reah groaned. Remus looked confused.

"Reah came in kinda late, LATE last night."

"Merlin's BEARD! WHO? WHO?" Alice squealed. Lily laughed, clearly enjoying this.

"Sirius and you were together right?" Remus asked suddenly.

Lily smirked.

"Oh they ARE together."

"WHAT?"

Some of the people turned their heads to look at all the commotion. But turned back when they saw them grinning, it was kinda usual, normal now.

Reah was blushing crimson. "Lily." She said sourly.

"Oh look, Sirius." Lily said suddenly, pointing towards the doors.

Reah turned back to look immediately, "What? Where?"

Lily, Alice and Remus burst into laughter.

"Whipped already are we now?" Alice grinned and Hi-Fived Lily.

"Shut up." Reah muttered darkly but she was still grinning and her face was heated.

"Let's go to the pitch-." She said after about 2 minutes.

"Already so impatient too?" Alice was clearly having way oo much fun.

Reah groaned.

"Fine. fine. let's go." Remus said, taking pity on her.

"This is so not going to grow old!"

"Shut up."

"S-I-R-I-U-S and R-E-A-H" Alice was almost singing.

"Have I said that I hate you guys?"

'No, but I love you too." Alice grinned.

"Wench."

"S-I-R-I-U-S and -"

They were still teasing Reah when they tuned a corner and were met with a horrifying scene.

James was pushed into a wall, his lips being in a kind of passionate lip lock with a blonde girl. Her hands were in his hair and she was practically grinding him into the wall, but his hands were very still on his sides.

Reah, Alice and Remus stood shocked, they thought that James was finally getting somewhere with Lily.

Lily. Lily had tuned so pale that she looked ghostly, her hands had turned white, was this James? James that she was only an hour ago finally decided to tell him about her feelings? Her James?

_It couldn't be. The words rang in her brain. _

"PRONGS WHAT'S TAKING SO LON-?" Sirius asked running to a stand still in shock, he had come from the other end of the hallway.

_It couldn't be._

That seemed to shake the passionately linked pair. James opened his eyes in shock and seemed to push the blonde away from him.

He turned to Sirius but Sirius was looking at something behind him and he turned.

The Hazel met Emeralds.

And as always, the sight of Lily knocked him off. Her long wavy auburn hair pulled up in a light ponytail, her dark Jeans fitting her perfectly, and her white plain cotton top made her look so beautiful that it almost hurt, she was just so painfully perfect.

But Lily felt moisture brim around her eyes, and her feelings triggered the fury.

_It couldn't be. The words sounded more foreign. _

"Jamesie-" the blonde tried to catch his attention.

"Get off me-" He pushed her hand away and turned once again to his Lily, but caught only the fiery red hair that turned into the corner, away.

He started running immediately after her.

He didn't even look up to notice his other friends who were still frozen.

"LILY! LILY!" He finally caught her wrist and turned her around.

Lily blinked back her furious tears. "WHAT POTTER?" She spat and James flinched back from her.

_It couldn't be. The words were now almost shrilly. Everything about her was telling her that this was a mistake but she couldn't deny what she had just seen. All the past years, the random encounters that she had stumbled into, of James and some other girl- the horrible feeling of watching someone draped all over him, someone touching his hair; the uneasy feeling that she had always denied. _

__It couldn't be.__

"It's not-" he tried saying.

James felt a pang as another tear dropped out of the emerald eyes that he almost worshiped.

Lily turned to run away again but James held her wrist strongly, again.

"I didn't-" He stopped as Lily snatched away her hand. He let it go, as if burned by the rejection. Didn't she have any faith in him? Sure, he used to date, now and there, snog a few girls randomly, but that was almost two-three years back. And now? Now that he was actually making some progress, finally-

She started walking away, her back turned and he felt her frame shake from her silent sobs and his heart broke.

"LILY- NO!" He said desperately, walking behind her. He had to try. ANYTHING. ANYTHING AT ALL.

Lily whipped to face him and her emerald eyes shone with anger and pain, her emerald eyes turned a darker shad, ivory almost.

"It was all a show, RIGHT?"

His eyes shone with fear as she turned to face him in the dark corridor.

_It couldn't be._

To be in reach of your greatest desire- To almost be in grasping distance, and then it was torn away. He felt himself sinking, drowning and cutting in places as he looked at her. HER.

"No-" he tried. Despite it, he would try, try till there was nothing left inside him.

"Save it." She almost snarled as she turned and walked away. Away from him.

She didn't see the way he slumped against the wall, his head into his hands. His jaw clenched and his heart broken.

_And he thought, _It couldn't be. Not after everything, not now. Not now. __

" PRONGS! JAMES! Prongs?" Sirius cried as he ran towards him.

"What-? Reah asked carefully. She shook her head, as if trying to see the memory, properly, trying to see past the obvious. Remus and Alice too came up finally.

"I thought you were taking Jessica vane up to the Hospital wing?" Sirius asked carefully. He put one hand on James's shoulder.

James almost shook with fury at the witch's name. And then he snapped. "She was faking it." He spoke through his teeth.

"James, what happened?" Reah asked flatly.

Sirius shook his head.

"You know Jessica Vane, from Hufflepuff? Yeah, like the countless other, I mean from other houses, BLOODY FUCKING- gits, they came up in our, OUR session. And that bitch faked her fall-" At this James groaned as Sirius continued, "and James being the ever-good gentleman told her to go to the hospital wing where she faked that she couldn't even stand and James was helping her to the wing." Sirius finished through clenched teeth.

"But-?"

"One minute I was helping her walk and second she had me pinned and then next second I heard Sirius and then Lily-" James voice broke and his fists clenched.

James looked at Sirius, seeking reassurance. "How could she just walk away?"

"WHY? Everything I do, I do it for her. Lily." His eyes closed as his jaw clenched further. He saw her pain, in her eyes. Those eyes that were accusing him, the look on her face, the pain, the hurt there, that agonized his very soul.

He turned around and Reah gasped as he punched the wall with his fist. There was a side nail, unkempt that pierced his side palm, and the skin tore, blood dripped. But he didn't even flinch, his eyes transfixed to where he had last seen her retreating figure.

But Sirius was not listening anymore. He ran past them towards where Lily had run off.

"Lily," She heard Sirius call after her as she sunk beneath the tree near the lake. her tears fell, as her anger dissolved, her heart broke.

"Lily," he said gently as he looked down at the girl who he had come to consider as part of his family, this was the girl that had captured James's heart since the first ride to Hogwarts, and even though he disliked her some quirks in the first few years in school, he had come to regard her with respect and since this term, come to love her.

He sat down by her and gently wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

Lily sobbed as she leaned into him and he tried rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I had only started to fall for him." She said and Sirius felt his a pang himself.

'You need to listen to me Lily."

Lily sighed and sat up, "I knew he would leave, it was just the chase. The thrill of a game." She shook with pain as she hardened herself.

"Lily- don't you know him at all?"

At this, Lily's eyes shot to meet the exquisite grey ones that looked at her with a sincerity that was so intense that she was rooted.

"James Potter." Sirius said, smiling slightly.

"He is sometimes so stubborn that I feel like murdering him with my bare hands." At this Lily smiled, the ghost of hope flickered in her eyes.

Sirius smiled at that. Continuing, "He is so overly enthusiastic that I find myself doing things simply catching his enthusiasm. Though I know it's completely idiotic. But heck, it's contagious." At this Lily laughed, obviously, she knew this too.

"He is so absolutely noble, that he makes me feel ashamed and guilty for doing even something small as bragging about a snog session with some- some girl even between us boys." At this Lily looked up, truly listening now.

"James is like- like gravity. Every guy wants to be more like him. He just radiates so much good in him, that everyone, me- you, every one wants to be with him. Be near him."

"He believes in things which gives me hope."

"And today, he was so chivalrous that I want to rattle him to pieces."

"What?" Lily asked, confusion plain in her face.

"Jessica Vane." Sirius said through gritted teeth. His voice suddenly fierce.

Lily's heart throbbed painfully. The image of James - but she stopped it was painful enough and she focused on Sirius.

_It couldn't be. And this time, she wanted to believe it._

"There were so many of them that turned up today- even though they are not Gryffindors, they all wanted to come ad still try out." He said crossly.

"She faked her fall. Broken ankle. James being James was guilt trapped into taking her to the Hospital wing." He finished.

And then Lily saw the image. James's hands that were clenched to his side, the way he almost pushed her off of him, and his horrified look and then he turned and finally met her processed this. But soft footsteps broke through her thoughts and she saw James standing there, his gaze pained, vulnerable and anguished.

Sirius jumped to his feet, clapped James on his back and ran back inside the castle.

"Lily-" He said softly and she looked back at him, and her feelings suddenly strengthened. Her confusion now cleared and she was ready. She nodded softly and motioned for him to sit next to her.

James sighed and his hope burned, maybe.

Their feet dangled in the air above the lake.

"Trust me? Please?" James pleaded as he looked into the depths of those magnificent eyes that had him wrapped around their little lashes.

Lily sighed and scooting a little closer, leaned her head on his shoulder. James felt some of his pain loosen. He carefully put an arm around her slim waist and she leaned in, smelling that familiar scent. She was finally where she belonged.

"I am sorry."

_It couldn't be. And this time, she believed it._

"What- What are you sorry for?" James was flustered.

He pulled back to look at her face.

"For not believing in you today. I should have known better." James was shaking his head but she put her finger to his mouth. And he stiffened immediately.

"For every time that I completely and unjustifiably insulted you, humiliated you when you were just asking for my attention." She sighed. But continued, "For never telling you the truth above my own feelings, for being a complete bitch-" But James took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Lily blushed.

"Lils, I was an ass. I was a complete moron at times. And I put you in some embarrassing situations myself." He watched mesmerized as Lily loked up at him in- admiration?

"Please don't hate me." Lily whispered.

James's eyes widened. Hate.

"Lily." He grabbed her face in his hands, as she tried to look away from his intense gaze.

"You think I can hate you?" He said lightly. They were now staring at the rising Sun, that was almost up now.

"Believe me, I tried, Fourth Year- Fifth, but wasted effort." He chuckled and she sighed, in relief. But she laughed too. And he couldn't help but join in too. Her tinkling laugh with his bass harmonized into a dream like melody. A joyous sound with an air of unity after an era of wait.

And then she saw his hand, still bleeding and she gasped and took it in both of her hands. "What?-"

James shook his head, "It's nothing." He said softly.

The Sun finally pushed above the clouds, shimmering them in it's brilliant light. The light of new day.

Lily then finally looked up to meet his smoldering gaze.

And then James said the most amazing thing that had ever reached Lily's ears. It literally broke her heart because it was so sweet and deep.

"Lily, my world kind of pathetically revolves around you. It's like you are breathing life in me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, this chapter is definitely going to be my MOST favorite CHAPTER! =D<em>**

**_ It literally makes me go- Oh My GOD! =P_**

But wait, they aren't together yet. Maybe in some chapters now? or maybe the next? BWAHAHHAH!

So I got THREE reviews for the last chapter. THREE! I mean, I love those three reviewers insanely of course but THREE?

Grrrr!

So I am definitely not updating till I get at least five reviews for this. Come on guys! It's reasonable enough. ;)

And I have also kind of been a re-posting spree, correcting whatever grammatical errors that I could catch in the first few chapters. I might still have missed something, I will try getting them again, later.

ANYWAY, sorry for the long wait, but I made it extra long and fuffly and cute and dramatic, so it makes up right? ;;)

**R & R?**


	13. Good and Evil

I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

- The Reason, Hoobastank

* * *

><p><strong>"Good and Evil"<strong>

"Thank you Aberforth."

Aberforth Dumbledore was not a man of many words. Once upon a time he wasn't so sour, he used to have a creative mind, he used to have a care free stance but an incident; years ago changed his life. Admittedly, the tragedy changed all the Dumbledore's. Today, he was just a man who still hadn't come to terms with a tragedy, leaving behind a shell of the once known person.

He inclined his head as he turned back to cleaning some glasses at the bar.

Albus Dumbledore took this as his dismissal and turned to walk out of the small, empty bar. Even after all those years, he felt his heart clench slightly at the weak relationship. He loved his brother, and he knew that he loved him too. But there was a lot of bitterness there.

_In the battle of Good or Evil, evilness was forgiven superficially; the scars were never forgotten. _

His eyes swept across the streets and he waved at some of the aurors stationed on the roads in pairs.

Not long ago, most of them had been his students.

_Student. It was humbling to toy with the idea that everything evolved from a child. Evil or Good, all things had roots in a young mind. It was always about this, Good or Evil? Right or Wrong? But what was right? What was wrong? And who decided which was what? _

With those thoughts, he sighed once before he vanished with a pop.

There was no sound as he appeared on the grounds outside the castle. With increased urgency, he started for his own office. Prefects, ghosts and students, all seemed to pave a path as he picked up speed, walking steadily back. His energy given his obvious was always an inspiring and albeit surprising notion for all. But they passed it as an oddity of the old one.

He had barely settled into his chair behind the desk in the Headmaster's office when he heard a sharp but polite knock.

"Ah. Professor McGonagall. Come in. Come in."

The slightly stern professor walked inside the Headmaster's office, the portraits were almost too obviously eavesdropping from their canvases, and the stern lady who just entered pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Would you care for a skittle?"

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had been colleagues for nearly three decades now, and never before had the stern little woman found the wise man's humor this...colorless. It might be for the fact that Minerva McGonagall had never heard of skittles before. Ah. The sadness of it all.

There was a flash of twinkle behind the half moon spectacles as the man looked at the woman.

"It's a type of muggle candy that I've grown fond of. Never mind." He seemed genuinely disappointed as he whisked the little tin closed and put it inside one of his desk drawers.

"What is it that really fascinates you about muggle candy Albus?" The portrait of a balding man, with a belly that could match Slughorn's asked with cryptic curiosity.

The stern woman actually standing in the circular office seemed to have the same question because of the way she quirked her eyebrow, slightly of course.

"Your obsession with animals, wild animals might I add, is just as bad Newton!" Phineas Nigellus Black quipped pointedly, abandoning his snoozing posture. A contrast that was startlingly obvious.

Before the other wizard in the portrait could further their comments, Albus Dumbledore coughed pointedly to catch their attention.

The portraits seemed not to take this very well; this was possibly one of the rare occasions where they seemed to be- alive, for the lack of a more appropriate term. They went back to sulking which earned them a chuckle from the present headmaster.

The stern woman, with a tight bun on the top of her head seemed to have cracked a smile too. A feat in its own right.

"You asked me Professor?"

"And I take it you received the message." He smiled and then squared his shoulders slightly before assuming a more somber manner.

Professor McGonagall waited as she looked into the old wise face.

"We are expecting a visitor. An old student if you may."

_Student. If I could, I would teach him the definitions of good and evil all over again. But he was already too far away. Lost in the world of evil, he had set forth upon paths that had never been traveled before. _

_Sometimes, he reminded him of himself, his younger self. Those Summers when he had first met his first true friend, or so he had thought at that time. Those wonderful plans of changing the world. He had thought it was all for the good. The greater good. And he felt ashamed of himself. Good and Evil, separated with a line of ice, which seemingly melted or broke even with the faintest of pressures. _

_ Good and Evil._

There was surprise on the woman's face; she had clearly not expected this anticlimax. _Irony. _

"We have had plenty of former students before?" She stated this is the form of a question.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the woman in front of him carefully.

_And for the first time that day he realized the sacredness of an old truth. Good triumphs over Evil, always. _

"He is like no other student, I assure you. However-"he continued, not giving the other professor a chance to interrupt.

"However, on Monday, I want ever student- and I mean every student especially from Gryffindor and Slytherin- in their House Towers and Dungeons by 6 in the evening."

Minerva McGonagall had shock written all across her face. "But-"

"Dinner will be served in the common rooms. I want the strictest of curfews held up. I am also going to speak to the heads- James and Lily who are the only students, including the prefects who will have the authority to step outside their common rooms. And that too only when there is a call for emergency."

"What-?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to collect herself after a minute. But you had to give it to her; she had yet to make any dramatic exclamations. Given the circumstances, a lesser woman might have been unsteady with fear.

"Of course that can be arranged. We can announce it tomorrow, at the bonfire."

"Yes. I want Horace and Argus, both to be in the Slytherin Dungeons on Monday, making absolutely sure that not one of the students is able to get past them."

He held up his hand; palm outside to show he was still not done.

"Cuthbert and the rest of the ghosts will be gliding on the path way between the entrance hall and the staff room. It won't make a difference really- but it's well worth a last try-"The old man seemed to mumble the last path.

The portraits of the former Heads of Hogwarts were hanging on every word that he said. Their interest was definitely heightened.

"The rest of the staff, excluding Professor Merrythought, will be patrolling all floors."

There was a small 'o' formed on Minerva McGonagall's mouth. But the wise man sitting on the other side of the high desk was unfazed.

He stood up and walked to his window that showed a bright day.

"Who is coming Albus?" Her voice was slightly unsure.

"Tom Riddle."

And then the severe looking woman, gasped.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me Lily listened to him!" Reah almost cried the minute she saw him racing down to them.<p>

Sirius skidded to a stop in front of the pretty brunette. Before any of them could get another word out, he pulled the woman in his arms by her waist and crashed his lips to hers, in a sudden urgency. Reah melted into the kiss as he deepened the kiss and she weaved her hands into his hair as he tightened his hold.

Remus sighed and shook his head fondly.

Alice whistled and Frank joined her as he too draped an arm around his girlfriend.

The kissing couple finally broke apart, grinning.

"Yeah, she did." There were sighs of relief as they all had been worried but not sure if they should or shouldn't run after the two.

"Rish- go tell James that he is bloody captain please- I don't want to see anymore of those cheesy scenes." Sirius teased as he let go, walking backwards towards the pitch.

Remus coughed, in mild amusement.

"What about the scene that happened right here?"

Sirius glared at him, "That's neither here, nor there."

All of them laughed before Reah blushed, and then ran off, to deliver the message to a certain crazy quidditch captain. Sirius punched Remus in the arm lightly, "See you when you get back mate!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Blimey, I am surrounded by bloody coupley- people."

"Coupley?"

Remus blushed a faint shade as Alice and Frank burst into laughter.

"I think seven years of being with Sirius is rubbing off on you!"

"HEY!" Sirius looked indignant, but the effect was marred by the grin that was almost, almost threatening to break.

"I am just glad that I have Lily to hang around now!"

They all chuckled even more as Sirius groaned, "I need Reah, she will tell you!"

Alice almost choked, "because she always sides with you, right?"

Sarcasm dropped from every letter and Sirius grinned too, he was just too happy right now.

"I am clearly unwanted." He laughed as they all waved as he ran out to the pitch, to get some order till the captain came back anyway.

"Let's go and get Lily as well?" Remus asked to the other two.

Frank and Alice seemed to work in total co-ordination as they smiled, nodding their agreement and almost taking their first step at the same time.

They were grinning as they neared a trio by the lake. They could hear the voices all the way from there.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"What can I do for you, my lady?" He made a show of bowing and winking at her cheekily.

Reah and Lily rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"I think as the captain of your team, you are needed at your own team's try-out?"

James almost lost his balance as he stopped fooling around, immediately. His eyes widened in shock.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!"

"Bye Lils- Rish!" He called over as he ran towards the castle, almost colliding with Remus.

"Catch you later Moony!" He barely managed as he whisked past the laughing bunch.

_All of them were chuckling at his stupid antics, what was with boys and doing stupid things that seemed funny and cute anyway? _

"Now that, that's sorted, let's start for Hogsmeade?" Remus asked they all met in the middle.

Reah linked her arm through his, "Hear! Hear!"

The morning escapade might never have happened, they all started walking up the he way, finally on their way to the little wizardry village.

"So Lil! You totally missed Sirius and Reah practically making out- in the entrance hall, pretty nauseating, but all gooey kind of-"Alice laughed as Reah reached out to slap her head.

"You're KIDDING!"

"You should have seen it- actually its better you didn't. But they went all mushy-"

"Alice! I am going to kill you."

Reah went to actually tackle her when Frank encircled Alice from her waist and spoke "I won't allow it!"

"Frank!" Reah wailed as Alice turned to peck his lips.

Remus and Lily burst into laughter.

"Where is my boyfriend when I bloody need him?" Reah was fighting a grin too, as she continued to act indignant.

"No way! Frank can take Sirius ANY DAY!" Alice laughed.

Reah, Lily, Remus and even Frank turned to look at her in disbelief.

Remus was the first to recover. "I am betting on Padfoot."

Lily laughed, "He is not even here!"

"Me too." Reah chirped in helpfully.

Alice looked at the two in mock indignation. And-

"Actually, I am betting on him too!" Frank coughed.

And then- her moth fell open.

Alice guffawed and stalked forward. "Blimey, you can't even trust your own boyfriend in this world."

Frank laughed as he practically jogged to keep by her side, "love, I will go to the ends of this land for you, but wrestling with Sirius Black- is a losing battle. I think only James has ever gotten more than few punches on him."

Remus laughed, "Prongs has won about two rounds, yeah."

Lily laughed, "Two out of?"

Remus was grinning so wide that his face was almost all covered with his grin, "Ten."

Reah and Lily collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"He insists that he threw the games for Padfoot's sake-"

"He is sure as hell never going to hear the END of this!" Reah looked as if she was going to almost split into a tap dance because of her bright grin.

"Payback time?"

"Only for the hundreds of things that prat had done to me!"

They were all still laughing as they entered the main roads, and the overwhelming numbers of students made them cringe slightly, except for Lily. Something seemed wrong, but she couldn't yet put her finger to the thing. She saw some of the aurors and she recognized two or three of them as former acquaintances. The ministry of magic had decided as extra precaution as four pairs of aurors be present in the village today, since there would be younger students everywhere and the attacks were still fresh. Hogsmeade was always so crowded, they were now used to going to village in more quiet instances.

As the head girl, Lily knew the exact positioning of the aurors. One pair was guarding the shrieking shack road, keeping an eye out over the north side of the village. Two on the high street, where near the Three Broomsticks, right at the heart of the village and –

Yes, there actually should have been a pair that they encountered on the way here. Slightly uneasy she looked around, but then shrugged; there could have been last minute changes.

"Where to?" Lily asked the startlingly silent group.

"We will catch you at the Hogs Head in an hour?" Alice asked as she entwined her hands with Frank.

"See you!" They all smiled before the couple made its way past the throng of students into the crowded post office.

"Scrivenshaft's?" Remus asked as they stood in the crowded street.

"Yes, I need to refill my stock of parchment and quills!" Lily said, already dragging the tow by their sleeves in the direction of the popular stationary store.

"Okay- Rem, Red or Purple?"

It had been ten minutes since they had walked inside the shop and Lily was deciding which quill to get James, since he had asked them to get it.

Reah sniggered.

"Err-"Remus looked between the two held out quills, looking conflicted.

"Oh, just grab any of them! He isn't going to mind!" Reah sighed as Lily looked down once more.

"You sure?"

"James is going to be blown over because YOU are getting it, anyway!"

Lily blushed a scarlet shade, matching her hair. "Shut it!"

She murmured darkly before sighing and choosing red, and dumping the purple down into the stack again.

"Oh, it matches your hair_- lovely_!" Reah teased as Lily blushed harder, defining it even more.

Remus was laughing openly.

He went to get some sweets for them from honeydukes, which was right next to the store as the girls waited in line.

Lily paid and they sucked on their candy as they roamed on the streets aimlessly.

The afternoon was almost setting down, the students were making their ways into coffee shops, the younger students had even returned to the castle, seeing as they scurried about with sweets and stuff from Zonko's, and Lily could see that the aurors were getting quite bored; she thought she saw a pair apparated, and the uneasy feeling returned. But they returned in a few minutes and she relaxed, shaking her head at her constant vigilance.

"Remus- why don't you date?" Lily asked unexpectedly. They all stopped and stood in the empty street.

Remus and Reah both turned around gaping at the Head Girl, well, it was really unexpected. Remus was more flustered, "Wh Wh What do you mean?"

Reah stopped suddenly as she saw a small black puppy, curled in a corner. She whistled softly and the little thing looked up at her in curiosity. She was on her knees as she beckoned for it to come to her. The other two were completely oblivious to her. Remus was completely bewildered by the sudden attack and Lily was totally engaged in her own curiosity to pay her any attention.

"We have been friends since seven years.-"

"Wait- you mean – err- you like ME?" Remus was completely confused, horrified, almost amused- wait horrified! James would kill him. And Lily, Lily was like a sister.

"What? NO!"

Remus sighed in relief. Lily cracked a smile.

"I mean, like in the last seven years I have NEVER seen you out with a girl. Except Reah, and then I know you both are just going as friends you know?" Lily, was almost rambling as she completed her clarification.

"I don't _want_ to date."

"Rem- is everything alright? Lily asked softly.

Remus sighed. Sometimes, Lily just reminded him so much of James.

"What brought this on?"

Lily grinned, "You are dodging the question."

Remus smirked for a second but then it turned into a quick frown. "It's not fair on the girl."

Remus turned away slightly, he didn't want to lie to Lily and that was why he had said the truth, but speaking out the truth always made him feel so vulnerable.

Reah was oblivious as she petted the small little puppy, feeding her some of her candy. He seemed to like her because he was almost content as she stroked his head.

Lily reached forward and touched Remus' shoulder, gently but with firmness.

"That's no reason. I know everything, James, Sirius, Reah- we all know it and we love you." She said earnestly.

Remus was touched. The fact that he was accepted, completely by people he cared so much about was an inexplicable cherished joy of his life.

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same._

"Thank you." Words did not really convey the depth of his gratitude, so he said the simplest of them.

"One day Rem, you are going to meet this amazing girl and she is not going to care that you are not well – you once a month." Lily said in an even more earnest voice if that was even possible.

Remus smiled. He had, had this argument over and over with all of them.

"You know that kind of sounds like PMS. AND THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

He was trying to lighten the situation, trying to dodge out of the corner but Lily held firm.

"RISH! Back me up here!" She looked around wildly, seeming to realize that Reah wasn't joining in the conversation for a good five minutes.

Remus and Lily both turned to the brunette, who was still petting the little puppy.

"Yeah. Totally." Then she turned to look at them properly, with wide expressive eyes.

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys, I absolutely LOVE dogs!"

Lily rolled her eyes as Remus was suddenly overcome with laughter. "You like, like, really like dogs?"

Reah took the little puppy in her hands as she stood up and the little dog just curled into her warmth.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! It's BRILLIANT! Could you please just tell that in front of Sirius?"

Lily and Reah both looked confused as Remus was still doubled over in laughter. "Better, let's take this little thing up to the castle?"

"Oh, Can I?" Reah was looking at Lily, unsure.

"It's a stray."

"I will give it a bath first thing tonight. I promise."

Lily looked at her best friend and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Reah squealed. Remus was composing himself and he had a look of anticipation. Lily and Reah looked at each other, still confused, but passed it as one of the marauder secrets.

The boys were boys, and maybe it was best they didn't know it anyway.

Remus and Lily took turns in stroking the little adorable thing.

"Its coat is such a shiny Black." She almost purred in delight as she ran her hand across his little body, that fit in her one arm.

The small puppy licked her arm and she laughed at it. It seemed pleased with itself.

Lily smiled at her friend's fascination. Personally, she was not much of Dog lover, sure she liked the small puppies but otherwise she liked to keep her distance.

In all of the distraction, Lily got side tracked with her original argument. Forgotten, they all continued talking about the puppy as they started walking again.

They finally decided to go get butterbeers in Three Broomsticks when they heard a loud crash. They looked at each other in alarm, and almost instinctively, reached for their wands.

Reah tucked the puppy in her one arm as she held her wand in the other as they all ran towards the noise. She pressed it inside her side and he looked content, curious but content.

Remus stood between the two girls as they looked at the scene. There were twelve masked people who had apparated in the area. They wore long black robes and silver masks that covered their faces. Defensively, he stepped one step in front of the girls.

The Three Broomsticks was in flames and there were five to six people who were screaming as they ran out of the lounge bar.

Then everything happened at once, aurors appeared and were only raising their wands when they all disappeared with a loud pop.

Lily wasn't paying attention to them; her eyes were scanning the crowd,_ Alice. Frank._

"Alice- Frank." Reah breathed, as they ran amongst the crowd. Remus was scanning the crowd, for potential threat. "They were supposed to be here." Reah was panicking. The little puppy growled softly, it was anxious too.

And then Frank emerged, almost cradling Alice firmly to his side, tucked beneath his bleeding arm. His face was fierce as he raised his wand defensively in front of him.

Lily, Reah and Remus were almost beside the injured couple in the next moment.

Lily gasped, Alice's face was smeared in small cuts and there was a bloody gash on her neck.

Frank dropped his wand as he saw that they were surrounded by friends and took her completely in his arms. Then he leaned back to look at her. "Alice. Alice!" He breathed frantically as he looked into her eyes.

Alice managed to smile up to him, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Lily walked up to her friend and Frank unwillingly let go of her, but still supported her by keeping a hold on her waist. "

"Vulnera Sanetur" She murmured, directly pointing at the deep gash. They all watched in relief as the skin knitted itself.

"Episkey. Episkey." She said softly as she trained her wand to the smaller cuts on the face.

Alice sighed as she felt some of the energy drain back in her. She leaned into the muscled chest of her boyfriend who stroked her hair soothingly. "Its fine, love. You are fine. You are okay." He was speaking softly in her hair; he seemed to be reassuring himself.

Lily sighed as she turned her attention to the other students. Remus was already running to talk to the auror who was on the side walk, just about to enter the building. The aurors were already gathering everyone more of them were apparating and there were even some healers amongst them.

Reah was already helping a small boy sit leaning on the wall on the opposite pavement. She was waving her wand over the ripped portions of his small legs and he seemed to be grimacing in pain. Lily could even see that the puppy was still tucked inside her side.

Lily saw another girl limp and was rushing to her side.

Frank held Alice tightly as he felt a surge of relief. They were talking, laughing together when he saw the men enter through the door. It happened before he could even blink, all he remembered was that Alice, his Alice, screamed his name as there was a blast, and the roof, the bar, everything blown up in fire. He felt a searing pain up his left arm but he ignored it as he almost jumped the distance between them to have her tucked inside him. To shield her from harm with his own body. He felt something pierce his back and neck but only saw the glasses that smeared down Alice's face. The blood dripping from her cheek filled him with fear. He drew his wand and keeping her tucked inside him, looked at the scene around him. The masked men were already gone, students were screaming as they fled, limping, blood, fire everywhere.

Alice felt liquid as she brushed her fingers through the back of Frank's neck, bringing it in front of her she almost fainted at the sight of the blood covering her whole hand. "FRANK!"

She looked up to meet his eye. Their voice was drowned in the chaos.

"Shh. It's nothing. You are fine. " He soothed, stroking her neck softly.

Alice frowned and then it registered, it was his blood. The whirlwind of emotion that struck her almost knocked her off her feet. Fear, fear, ripped her as she removed her wand with shaking hands.

Unsteadily, she pushed herself on her feet as she walked behind him. And gasped.

'Oh my-"

"Alice, I am fine." He protested, but her face silenced him. She looked horrified. Slowly, she plucked out the glass unsurely. Frank flinched as he felt the pain.

She stroked his cheek from behind, lovingly. Soothingly, and he relaxed.

"Episkey." She said firmly and the tear healed itself. She repeated it on his arm, satisfied she let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding.

"Thank you." Frank said as he once again took her in his arms, putting his lips to her hair.

He thought of the raw fear that gripped him when he saw her slightly pale, unconscious form and thanked whatever god, merlin, whoever up there for the safety of the woman he loved.

He leaned back and then stared at the face of his love with devotion. Reaching to her, he captured her soft full lips into his and deepened their touch. Words just weren't enough to convey what they felt right now.

_"How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss and all was said."_

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew smiled as he took in the breath taking view of the castle. It had seemed forever since he had been here. Damn the stupid flu. He loved his mom, but all that fuss was making him suffocated.<p>

He had missed his friends. He had even missed the full moon last month. He had checked.

The summers were always fun, they were always meeting at the Potter's, Diagon Alley and even Hogsmeade, but it wasn't Hogwarts. this was where they had all started. This was where they were free.

_Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. _

True, he sometimes felt that his friends were keeping him out. But he knew they loved him, and he did too. They were everything that he always almost worshiped, Powerful, strong, cool, talented, popular and brave.

He was delighted to be friends with them, the first time that James had run to help him when Malfoy had first bullied him, right back in their first year.

Ad then Sirius, with his sarcastic tongue and witty mind had pranked Malfoy in retaliation.

Remus had helped him in lessons since the first week.

Even Reah. Reah had offered to help him study since second year. Yes, Lily too. Peter had always been slightly wary of the beautiful red head, he was in awe of her. He couldn't fathom for the life of him, how could someone, say no to James? Every girl almost melted at the sight of him or Sirius, but not Lily.

She matched him with a strength that left him slightly stricken.

And then there were others too, there was Alice, who was always so sweet. Frank who was particularly mature and thoughtful.

_They were all so good. And being amongst them, he felt he belonged in the goodness, with them._

He walked up to the tower, packing his luggage into the familiar dorm and he was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am absolutely thrilled by the response I got for the last chapter! Thank you so so so much guys! =D

So I have to tell you guys, I was on a massive editing spree, and I put right most of my mistakes in the chapters; though I still need to look at a couple of them. And I have FINALLY written a preface. I was inspired to write it as I read the Deathly Hallows, again, for the twentieth time last week. Please tell me what you guys think!

Also, you will have noticed that I am actually giving importance to a lot of side characters, this is because :

1. There are going to be a lot of couples in the story. The main being James-Lily, Sirius-Reah of course. But it's different for every couple, and I want to illustrate it through my writing.

2. I think it's important to see the development of relationships for the plot.

Forward-

Now, I also got a couple of reviews telling me that James-Lily were finally together. or confessing at least. They are NOT together yet. Remember, matters of the heart, take time. And honestly, I think that two people with chemistry like James and Lily can't honestly get up one day and say, oh yeah I am in love. And plus, I think the courtship is going to be fun as it unwraps.

And, I am really sorry I am taking so much time between chapters, but I am currently in between some really important exams. But once I am past this, I promise almost two-three day updates. =D

Review please?


	14. Vulnerable confrontations

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
>And I wait without you<p>

Through the storm, we reach the shore

You gave it all but I want more  
>And I'm waiting for you<p>

And you give yourself away

My hands are tied, my body bruised

She got me with nothing to win  
>And nothing else to lose<p>

- With or Without You, U2

"That was great guys, now in pairs of three, just fly your speediest around the pitch." James almost shouted as the try-outs progressed in the day.

"Mate- McKinnon looks great." Sirius said, as he flew up to him.

James nodded in reply as his eyes followed a small figure speeding across the quidditch pitch, much faster than the rest.

"Okay, next three!" James shouted as the next three zoomed around the pitch.

"Pads, tell those idiots to come up here. I want to see how the team gets along with the players."

Sirius mock saluted as he zoomed down to get his team mates who were busy fooling around on the grass.

"OYE! Captain alert!"

They all laughed as they mounted their broom and raced to form a loose circle around their captain.

James was still scrutinizing every move by the players; he barely acknowledged his team as they flew up.

Merlene McKinnon was laughing as her counterpart said something to her. She laughed as he pointed to the ground. She raised her thumb and then raced down into a spectacular dive, and then about three feet from the ground, turned and flew parallel to the ground level, turned again and flew up to her original position.

She grinned as two or three others clapped her on the back.

James was grinning too. It looked like he found himself at least one player today.

"Okay, Sirius, you are on the goal."

"Aye. Aye."

"Wood, Spinnet – make it a point to fly in between the chasers. Since there are no bludgers, act like bludgers yourself."

"Ted Spinnet laughed as he fisted his partner, Brian Wood."

"Potter! That quidditch cup has our name on it!" Brian's words were drowned with 'Hell-yeah's' .

James laughed as he said, "Wood, I am writing YOU a recommendation before I leave this year. That's a promise."

Brian Wood was burly fifth year. He had been on the team for a year now, and he was one of the best beaters in Hogwarts. He was completely, fanatically obsessed with quidditch. And the rumor was, he was hell bent on pursuing a career in the game, and anyone who had seen his aim, and his strength knew he would become one hell of a national player.

Ned punched his shoulder as they zoomed off to take their positions on the opposite sides of the pitch.

James turned with the quaffle tucked under his arm towards the small lineup.

"Smith, you're up." He threw the quaffle to a slightly nervous Charlie Smith, who took off a bit unsteadily.

James turned to look at him hurtling towards the goal, zooming past Ned neatly, but only nearly avoiding Brian. In the course the quaffle fell from his grip.

Smith regained his balance and chased after the falling quaffle, catching it and chasing down the field again.

This time he raced past both Ned and Brian, and aimed at the right goal.

Sirius grinned as he caught the ball right in his hands.

Smith landed beside the lineup, dejected.

"Johnson, you're next!" James shouted as the tall girl gracefully mounted her broom and zoomed upwards.

Sirius threw her the quaffle and she tucked it beneath her arm, holding it with her side.

James blew his whistle for the second time and Veronica Johnson chased down the field. She feinted on the right, and then turned left on the last minute, effectively past Ned who looked disgruntled.

She grinned at Brian who was hurtling towards her from the top right. She turned so she was facing him and they rushed at each other and then without warning she tipped her broom down and zoomed into a dive and back, effectively dodging Brian too.

Picking up her speed she zoomed, and then feinting towards the right, she threw the quaffle in the middle hook. Sirius missed it, as his finger tips touched the quaffle, but still, missed it. It was a goal.

There was a lot of cheering from the stands as Veronica grinned at the roguish marauder.

"Damn."

She threw him a lazy grin and zoomed back down.

"TEAM!" James shouted and the rest gathered around the captain.

"You guys did a great, GREAT job! I will put up the names by tomorrow evening in the common room." He addressed a small group of final qualifiers who had competed for team spots that morning.

There were small cheers as the players who competed left the team alone, walking towards the castle or meeting their friends who had showed up for support.

"So what do you guys' thi-"

James was interrupted as a small third year boy ran smack in between them.

"Yes?" He asked gently. The boy was gasping for breath.

"Didn't you hear?" He said in between the breaths.

"What kid?" Sirius said curiously.

"The attack. Everyone's talking about it."

Color drained from James' face, "Attack?" He asked hoarsely.

"Hogsmeade."

The word was barely out of the boy's mouth that James had shoved his broom into a still shocked Brian's hands and was racing into the castle entranceway.

Sirius was a step behind him.

They were sprinting across the road that took them to Hogsmeade when they met a frenzied group of students. James was scanning every head, looking for the flash of red that usually got his heart racing.

Sirius stopped, "You. He shouted to a fifth year, Ravenclaw prefect. Go to McGonagall or Dumbledore. Tell them about the attack, alright?"

Without waiting for a response, he raced behind the Head Boy, just as desperately.

They met dozens of students, cradling injured hands, wrists, limping along the way. But not one sign of the three people they were desperately looking for.

"James." Sirius shouted suddenly.

James turned and then looked to where Sirius was pointing directly.

Remus was kneeling by an unmoving body of a girl. "Moony-"James gasped as he came to stand in front of him.

"Are you alright? Where's Reah? Lily?" Sirius demanded.

Remus was still muttering with his wand pointed at the girl's chest. "She has several internal injuries."

"Son of a –"James cursed as he knelt beside Remus. "Take her straight up to the castle. Do it!" He grabbed his friend's arm and that was when Remus finally realized that his best mate's were here.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He took her small frame in his hands and stood up, shaking only slightly.

"Moony, where is Lily? Reah?" James asked with his words seeping with desperation.

"They are fine. We weren't in the bar. We ran up when we heard the explosion." James let out the breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. Sirius was still looking along the crowd, and suddenly he found himself moving towards a shaking brunette who was helping a small girl stand on her injured leg.

"Yeah, I think Lily was over there." Remus motioned to James and James was running in frenzy again.

"Reah." Sirius breathed and Reah looked up with her face lined with sweat, dried blood and dirt. Sirius had never felt more relieved.

"SIRIUS!" Reah almost dropped the girl she was helping as she went to reach him.

Sirius moved and with one hand holding the girl he loved, he steadied the small girl who was trying to stand with another hand.

Reah was clinging on his quidditch robes as she was overcome with emotions. Everything, the blood, the fire, the cries, the screams of horror, the curses- they reminded her of the horrors of the word that had snatched away her family.

Sirius adjusted the girl who was clutching on to his arm to keep from falling, by taking her weight on him. He smiled at her and she was overcome with gratitude. He then turned his attention to the woman he loved with all his heart. "Shh. Rish." He rubbed her back affectionately and soothingly.

"You're fine." He said softly.

"You're fine." He said again, he seemed to be reassuring himself more.

Reah moved to stand up again, but he kept her tucked inside his side firmly. "Are you alright?" He was looking at her, trying to see if there were any injuries.

"No-"Her voice shook.

"I am fine." She said as she inhaled his scent, that soothed her better than any medical remedy woud or could.

"Lily?" Sirius asked as he tried to calm his own racing heart. The panic that had gripped him when he realized that Reah was exactly at the place that-

"It was Alice and Frank." There was a hysteric edge to her voice.

Sirius' jaw clenched.

"Frank hobbled out clutching Alice in his arms." Reah was shedding tears now.

"Lily was helping them both."

She leaned into his side as he gripped her tighter.

"Sirius, it was so, so horrible."

Sirius rubbed her back more firmly. "I am here."

Reah nodded frantically, trying to desperately fight off the horrible images. The small parts of flesh- the fire-

Sirius was scanning the crowd and he saw James. James was still frantically moving past students, helping a student stand, all the while there was a mad glint of desperation in his eyes that searched the scorch of heads.

And then he saw him racing towards a pair of students. Sirius knew that red hair head too and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get to the castle." He was now looking at the small girl who was clutching his other arm for support.

Reah lifted her face to look into his eyes and nodded. He gripped her hand into his and the three made their trek up the castle.

"Ouch-"The girl almost toppled down but Sirius had steadied her before she could harm herself even more.

"It hurts-"The little girl was sobbing now.

"I should carry you." Sirius volunteered. Giving a last squeeze to Reah's hand, he let her hand go and then took the sobbing girl up in his as with careful care to her injured leg.

Reah walked closer to him as they walked up the castle. Words were not necessary, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Now and then, Reah would move her hands up his shoulders and his arm. It was as if reassuring herself of his presence. Sirius would look at the girl walking alongside him and his heart would swell with love.

James sprinted to the kneeling girl and then before she could react to a presence behind her, she was engulfed into a tight embrace. Lily relaxed into the embrace that she could recognize anywhere, there was no denying the strength of his embrace and the familiar scent that left her felling light headed.

"Lily. Lily. Lily." James was breathing softly.

"I am fine." Lily smiled as he clutched her into his chest more firmly.

"James-"She tried to soothe him but he shook his head. He was trying to desperately stem the panic that had clutched him. He breathed her in. And then he felt himself finally relax as he smelt the familiar sugar quill scent, the exotic floral smell that was so uniquely Lily.

"Are you alright?" He demanded as he let go of her and turned to look her up and down for any sign of injury.

"I am fine." Lily said again, touched by his obvious care.

His careful nature, his care, his love that spoke better than a thousand words warmed her heart. She leaned into him to stem the horribleness of the reality that surrounded them.

Everything was fine, because, he was finally here.

She hadn't even realized that she was actually waiting for him. He made everything better. He made her feel better by only being there.

"Yes." He breathed softly, hugging her tightly.

Lily reluctantly stepped away and then turned back to the unmoving body of a boy sprawled on the ground.

"James, Lily!" They both turned as they heard Hagrid call their names.

"Are you two –"and then he saw the Hufflepuff student lying on the ground.

Without another word he scooped up the boy in his arms and was off on the way up the castle.

James and Lily turned to assess the situation, when there was a shout as teacher's finally appeared on the roads. The aurors were already there of course, helping students, but the students far outnumbered the small group of aurors.

They ran into the chaos, and were immediately engulfed in the crowd. Now that they knew that the other was alright, they could do what was expected of them.

**OoooOOooooooOOOooooOOO**

"WORMTAIL!" James shouted in delight as he stood up to hug his third brother. Now the marauders were finally complete.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Moony!" Peter yelled happily as they shared their own marauder ( very much manly, ) hug and settled down near his best friends ever.

"Pete! How are you?" Reah smiled as she leaned across Sirius to give him a High-Five.

"I am_ finally _flue- free." He grinned back.

"Hi peter." Lily offered and peter smiled back at the red head enthusiastically. He was a little surprised that Lily and Reah were sitting with them but he couldn't bring himself to feel resentment when he was finally here at Hogwarts with his best mates on his side. And he actually like both the girls anyway.

There was a light clinking of metal from the high table and there was a hush as Dumbledore stood up."

"You must all be aware of the horrifying blast at Three Broomsticks this morning. Students injured are still being treated in the hospital wing even as I speak. Fortunately there is no fatal injury or causality, but the severeness of the situation must be impressed upon everyone of you."

"What? What_ happened_?" Peter whispered only to be shushed by the others.

"Further Hogsmeade trips are now cancelled until further notice." Professor Dumbledore announced at dinner that day. There was a hush of silence, as people were very much shaken with the attack on their favorite village.

"All students are now subject to a much stricter curfew. Please note that classes will end on 4 pm on Monday. Students are requested to be in their respective house towers or dungeons after 5. Teacher's will be patrolling after that time, and any student found loitering will be expelled." He finished on a very serious tone.

There was a pin drop silence. Srudents sat stunned in their places. Never had Hogwarts seemed more foreboding.

Students started talking instantly.

"What is that all about?"

"What about dinner on Monday?"

"What's going on?"

"Did they catch the attackers?"

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention, and the silence was back. "Dinner will be served in the common rooms. Teachers will be monitoring every student. I wiuld like to impress upon prefects and head students to make sure that every student is inside the room on Monday. Even they should refrain from leaving their respective dorm room unless of an emergency."

"On that note, prefects and Heads should note that the prefect meeting scheduled for today is postponed for Thursday, next week."

One could have heard a swish of a single movement in the deathly silence of the great hall.

"On a lighter tone, we are continuing with our Sunday brunch followed with Bonfire evening for tomorrow."

Then there was a strangle of cutlery as people dropped their forks and spoons as they started to get up to go to their rooms, anticiapating a better, a much better day for tomorrow.

"What do you think that was all about?" Sirius asked as they started moving up towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Lily." All five turned as they heard someone call the head girl. Peter was talking to Merlene McKinnon who was sitting diagonally opposite him on the left, away from the others.

Severus Snape was looking at the small group with pure hatred. The deep black eyes met the hazel and he looked at him in contempt.

"Yes?" Lily kept her face devoid of any emotion. James' eyes snapped to her face as he heard her speak.

"I was wondering if I could have a word?" He turned his eyes on his former friend and his face turned into a much softer expression, but his eyes remained cold.

Lily looked up into the face of a person that she had grown up with, shared laughs, secrets and childhood memories with; or was this really the same person? A small part of her was still clinging on to the fact that Severus, her best friend Severus was still the same vulnerable boy she had met all those years ago in the play ground in their neighborhood.

Lily sighed. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she got up, giving her former friend a slight nod.

She didn't hear Reah sigh audibly in defeat. She didn't see the way Sirius' fist curled tighter on his wand. She didn't see the way Remus looked concerned as she followed Severus outside the doors. She had missed the sudden tension that seemed to have masked it's way into their small group.

She didn't notice the way James' eyes tightened ever so lightly, his expression a perfect poker and his jaw clenched firmly as his eyes followed her every movement until she was out of his sight.

"Yes?" Lily's tone was sharp.

Severus face had transformed slightly as he was away from the people he loathed the most in the world and near the one person he actually cared about. His eyes lost the hatred, disinterested edginess; but there was a unmistakable sign of greed ad coldness about them. But Lily was used to it, she was used to him. She knew him since they were children, and she knew that the mask was actually the wall that Snape built around him to keep people from seeing his true vulnerability.

"Lily, I am sorry. I know I have said this a hundred times, but I am really,_ really_ sorry."

For one fleeting minute Lily actually thought he was apologizing for his unprovoked attack on James, but her hope crumpled as he rushed on.

"I never meant to call you that- that word." He seemed to be in a rush to get the apology out before he was stopped.

Lily's eyes tightened for the reminder of the scene from the fifth year as well as the fact that he seemed to have no remorse for his unforgivable attack on James.

"I am not interested." She said sharply and turned to leave when he caught her wrist and pulled her harshly.

"Excuse me?" Lily's eyes flashed as she freed her wrist from his grasp. Snape burned as the memory of James and Lily, their eyes locked and their faces inches apart played in his mind and the look of dejection, loathing and self pity seeped on his face.

"I thought we were best friends." He tried saying the same thing he used to say a hundred times over the years whenever he wanted to soften her up.

Lily took a step back this time. "We were, until you chose your way and I mine."

Snape's fury flared, "Potter. You- you fancy him! After everything he did to you, he did to me. And you say_ I_ betrayed you?" His words were raked with undisguised hatred and fury.

Lily's anger flared too. "How DARE you! I wasn't the one who called their best friend a MUDBLOOD in front of the entire school. I wasn't the one who started meddling with dark Arts and the likes of Malfoy."

"And before you talk stuff about my friends, my real friends I suggest you see a MIRROR."

Lily had turned a shade of pale white, her fists clenched and her eyes flashing dangerously.

Snape looked appropriately abashed, "Give me a second chance Lily." His voice pleaded with her. "Lily-"

"It's Evans to you Snape."

There was shock written on every part of Snape's expression.

"Lil-"

"It's Evans." Lily snarled and turned to walk back into the hall.

"I will change. I will do it. " His voice pleaded as he ran behind her.

Lily turned, looking completely surprised. Never had Severus accepted that he had been wrong, that he had been meddling with the completely wrong people.

Severus took her hand in both of his, "Please, can we be friends again?"

James stood stunned at the entrance way, his jaw clenched, his eyes empty and his expression cold. He had just entered the hallway, and the scene that he was met with seemed to insert a knife in his heart. The ache drew out his own wards, and he was once again that fifteen year old boy that had cursed Snape upside down in front of the whole school for entertainment.

"Snivellus" he sneered and the two occupants of the otherwise empty startled at his voice.

"James," Lily spoke in a soft breath and there was tug at his heart which he ignored. But Snape recognized his own victory and just to provoke James, he intertwined his hand through Lily's.

James felt a flare of fury and in one stride he stood right in front of him, his Quidditch toned body towering over Snape's. Lily was distracted with the sudden change in James, she didn't even feel it when Severus laced his hand through hers, she was pre-occupied staring at cold expression on James' face, and the way he looked past her and the emptiness in his eyes. And to be honest nothing had ever scared her more in her life. Not when she walked away from Snape, not when they were at Hogsmeade that morning, not when Petunia refused to look at her the whole summer, not when Reah almost sliced her own hand when she was in depression and no, not even news about Voldemort scared her this much. The empty look on his face, terrified her, chilling her to her bones.

Severus just smiled smugly at him, his eyes cold and victorious.

_Of course he wasn't going to sit by when Potter charmed the love of HIS life. of course he was going to get Lily back, because he knew that Lily would always have a certain vulnerability when it was himself in consideration. And he was going to use it for his and her own good, he reasoned. _

And then James Potter lost it, in less than a second his fist connected with Snape's jaw and there was a sickening noise of dislocation as Snape stumbled, losing his grip on Lily's hand.

Lily gasped as she returned to the situation at hand and momentarily lost herself in vulnerable confusion.

"James!" She threw herself in between them and grabbed James' arm that was clenched into a fist. James seemed to gain some of his judgement as he looked down into Lily's horrified face. And then he noted that she hadn't turned to Snape who was clutching his jaw and the other arm that was now gripping his wand.

There was fierce determination on his face as he pulled Lily with a firm tug behind his own body and turned to take the blow of Snape's curse.

"Sectum-"

"Protego!" James was faster with his reflexes and his face was screwed in fury as he put up a strong shield charm, his whole body trembling with undisguised fury.

Lily gasped as she recognized the spell, that he was about to use. She leaned her head on James shoulder, reveling in the feel of safety that he brought her, even when she wasn't the one in danger really.

But there was a raw fury ignited in her. She realized that she had been played, again.

"ENOUGH." Her voice rang clear and sharp. She laced her arm through James and as an involuntary reflex, he pulled her in his side. Snape looked furious, his eyes turned into cold coal and his expression returned to it's usual loathing demeanor as he saw Lily's actions.

"15 points from Slytherin for starting a duel in the hallways. And I suggest you leave and get back to the dungeons where you_ belong_." She said with contempt. Her voice sharper than knives and her eyes flashing with a dangerous glint.

Snape turned and stalked off without another word, leaving the two heads to sort out another trial.

Lily shifted so that she was standing in front of James and looked up at him with a mixture of worry, defeat, reluctance, tenderness, concern and something else that he just couldn't place.

James let his arm drop as Lily turned to look at his still hard expression. He closed his eyes and slowly played his most favorite memory, of Lily laughing, her tinkling melodious laugh soothed his coldness but did not completely make it vanish; he could still remember Lily's hand in Snape's.

But then he felt Lily's soft touch on his arm, rubbing it and he felt some of the last tension leave his body. His fist finally fell open and his eyes opened to look into the emerald green orbs.

James nodded at her, "I am fine. Let's get back to the others before they co-"

"Prongs, Lil!" Sirius ran up to them that moment.

Sirius looked at the firm set of James' jaw and his wand flexed in reflex. "What did he do?" His tone was flat.

Lily sighed, however much she wanted to hate Severus, something inside her always stopped her from telling on him. It was reflex of all those years when she had stood u for her friend. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was stupid but she just couldn't help herself.

"Nothing. Leave it." She was surprised as James answered, but there was a certain coldness in his tone which she immediately hated.

Sirius looked confused and worried, he had recognized the coldness too.

Reah and Remus walked up to the the three and Reah immediately noted the situation and she could fairly guess the how and why of the situation. "Let's just go to bed, it's been a long day." She suggested softly.

Sirius looked torn, he wanted to know what happened and he also wanted to be alone with Reah, and if they all went up to bed, that would finally give him the opportunity to be with his girlfriend after the horrifying day in Hogsmeade, the fight and suddenly he remembered Dumbledore's shocking announcement.

Remus was already exhausted because of the up coming full moon the next day. And then today morning events hadn't really helped much either.

Peter finally caught up with the others and stood silently beside Remus, watching.

"Okay." James shrugged as he strode forward purposefully avoiding any of their gazes, most of all Lily's.

Lily shrugged away the hurt that was creeping inside her heart, clawing away her warmth as she followed along side Reah behind the still stalking heavily James.

James paused mid way near a stair case, "Night guys. Coming Lily?" He asked uncertainly.

Lily nodded slightly and stepped next to his side and turned to smile at the rest. "See you in the morning. Good night."

"Night." They all chorused and they moved their way.

"Where are Prongs and Lily heading?" Peter asked as the four made their way up to the familiar Gryffindor tower.

"Head dorms." Remus muttered as they stopped outside the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Mimosa." Sirius said quickly and the portrait swung forward to give them entrance. Sirius waved his fingers through Reah's as Remus and Peter started hurrying up the steps up their room. Peter half turned to see why Sirius was not following when he noticed their laced hands and he smiled, even he knew that had been coming.

"Night." Sirius heard Remus and Peter mutter.

Reah smiled up at him softly and he forgot the worries that were plaguing him momentarily.

"Do you think he is going to be fine?" Reah asked uncertainly. She knew he would understand who and what she was talking about.

"I don't know what happened. But if I ever get hold of Snape-" He let the threat drop in the air.

"Sirius" Reah said softly, and Sirius saw her tender expression.

"James will have to understand." Reah sighed.

"What?" Sirius demanded gruffly.

"Snape was Lily's _best friend since she was nine or ten._" She pleaded as his expression turned into curiosity.

"Yeah. Snape lived in the same neighborhood as Lily. He watched her do accidental magic, the swing flying thing and stuff. You have to understand that he was the one who told her about our world. He told her about magic."

Sirius looked mildly exasperated. "I know-"

Reah cut across him, " We all have that one person that we will always forgive, no matter how many times they hurt us or even when they turn their backs on us. Severus Snape is that person for Lily."

_"You mean she is in love with him?" _Sirius almost choked at the words. He couldn't bare the thought. James would be devastated, no, James would literally be wrenched from life itself-

"NO!" Reah shook her head at the typical simplicity of a boy's mind.

Sirius looked at her with mock indignation. "In English?"

Sirius pulled her towards a couch and sat and then half pulled her on to his lap. She settled herself comfortably and nuzzled his neck with her nose softly. "I love you." She murmured and she could practically feel his smile as he kissed her hair.

"You are supposed to say it back!"

"There's no RULE!"

Sirius was entertained with their playful banter. The ease of their relationship was truly beautiful. They knew each other inside out, and they had been best friends for six years and thouh this new freedom of touching each other freely, kissing each other was a novelty, they were still _just them. _

"Fine. I take it back then."

"You can't take 'I love you' back."

"I just did." Reah stuck out her tongue at him as Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

He suddenly capture her face in his hands and molded his lips to her in a gently, toe curling kiss. Reah melted beneath his touch and turned her head to deepen the kiss. Sirius grinned as he pecked her lips once, twice and third time before grinning at her adorable dazed expression.

"Did that answer your earlier question?"

Reah grinned, "Almost, but not quite."

Her cheeky response sent Sirius into a barking laughter.

"Okay, explain Lily once more now!" He said as his chuckles subsided and he adjusted Reah to fit even more snugly in him.

Reah sighed and racked her brain to come up with an explanation in a simpler way, "it's just that he sort of brought her to this world you know, it's just difficult to come to terms that he was no longer the same person. And she remembers the good side of him, and that's her vulnerability."

Sirius was trying to process what she was trying to make him understand.

Reah continued, "And I know Lily has never felt romantically inclined towards him. It's always been James."

Sirius looked as if someone had told him that pigs flew. "But she HATED him. She called him an arrogant bastard in different musical languages -"

"No, James just brought out that passionate side of Lily. It didn't help that he hated her best friend and her best friend hated him more. She was constantly on the end of James' pestering, pranks or being embarrassed publicly by his...courting."

"And Lily has always had a short temper. But James is the only person she directs her wrath on. You should know, remember every time all of you marauders were involved in a prank together, who gets the worst of Lily rants? Why does she almost always let's everyone but James off the hook? Lily has never had any steady relationships because she is always comparing a guy to James. She never tells me directly but in between her rants, some small detail slips out. She has been in love with James since almost the same time James has been in love with her. And this was not unnoticed by Snape obviously. In trying to pull Lily away from James, which is a lost cause, they are like opposite magnets- impossible to pull apart from the other, he went further away from her."

Sirius blinked his eyes twice. "Man, that's one complicated story."

Reah rolled her eyes, "And Lily just wants to have that childhood friend again. Not least because her other childhood best friend, her sister wants noting more to do with her. But she knows it's not in her hands, they made their own choices and she can't turn her back to her own choices; so even though she doesn't really want to, she can't help but be vulnerable every time any opportunity of getting back the childhood memories that tie her roots come her way."

Sirius winced, "How can someone think so much and still function?"

Reah hit his head with her hand, "She loves him like she loves Petunia. Understood?"

Sirius rolled his eyes now. "Why couldn't you just say this instead of the whole thing?"

Reah guffawed and went to stand when he chuckled and pulled her even tighter to his side. And before she could react, pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss effectively distracting her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was a definite lack of reviews for the last chapter, which is definitely depressing. I just want to thank all the people who continue to add this story to their favorites and alert lists. Please take a moment to leave me feedback. It encourages me to write quicker. Look for an update sometime very soon in the coming week. **

**Also the lyrics at the start of the chapter are an inspiration to both, this chapter as well as the next. I would also like to apologize for some of the errors that you might catch in the chapter, but I am trying to catch them all, but some evade me. **

**And please do not fret about the absence of the puppy in this chapter, I have plans for it in the upcoming chapters. **

**Until next time. **


	15. Bonfire

**A/N : Reader's are cautioned, that from here on, the story not only picks up pace (yes, I have the chapter's ready and will post it weekly) but also grows much more intense. The content is definitely not meant for teenagers younger than 16. And as you'll will have noticed, the Rating has now gone up. Please take note. **

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, a big Thank you to everyone who has reviewed till now. I await more of your input soon. I have no excuse except that I got really stuck with exams, internships and life's normal drama. =P **

**Without further ado, **

**Chapter 15: Bonfire**

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait without you

Through the storm, we reach the shore

You gave it all but I want more

And I'm waiting for you

And you give yourself away

My hands are tied, my body bruised

She got me with nothing to win

And nothing else to lose

- With or Without You, U2

James pushed himself faster, feeling the wind rushing past him as he swerved sharply to the right, an inch from the edge of the tallest tree in the vicinity. His face turned into that of the most focused concentration as he dived, rushing to the ground on his broomstick at a most breathtaking speed. And as he tipped his broomstick at the very last minute before touching the ground, a triumphant smile broke on his face as his knees barely grazed the ground lightly.

The shadows of his insecurities, his fears and the uncertainties were at bay when he immersed himself in this way. He relished the freeing feeling that coursed through him when he raced, faster than light on his broomstick.

As he returned to the confinement of the grounds of the school, he raked a hand through his dark messy hair, making them even messier giving him that sexy windswept look that had half the female population at Hogwarts swooning at his sight. He jumped off his broom and felt an odd feeling, walking always felt a little different after an extended broom ride.

The familiar buzz of the castle which usually made him feel at home today brought back the shadows of the events of yesterday. Outwardly, his face was a careful mask of nonchalance. His walk was his usual swagger, but his eyes behind the glasses spoke of the shadows that stalked his mind since the last encounter with a certain greasy haired boy.

"Prongs!" Sirius' voice called over the chaos of the common room as he swiftly entered through the portrait.

"We were just talking about tonight", Sirius said in only a slightly raised whisper as James joined the three marauders.

It was a full moon night.

Remus was skunked in his arm chair, his face wary and his whole body spoke of his exhaustion. James laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, words were unnecessary.

"Padfoot, it's going to be a long day for all of you. Its fine if you don't-"

"Give it a break moony!"

Remus slumped back. _The risks_. Always with the risks. The adventures they had, they could probably make one fantastic compilation one day, it would provide for the most fascinating of readings.

But then he had to agree. It was this very thing, the risk that made them the marauders. The marauders took risks. They reveled in them. Four seemingly usual teenage boys albeit with a lot, lot of talent had done some extraordinary magic for their age.

Remus or more appropriately Moony could never explain to someone how much he valued this friendship. To be shunned by a majority of a community had made him think of himself in self-loathing, he had always thought of himself as an unnatural monster until them. The feeling of being accepted, for all that you are, to willingly been accepted into an embrace of love, promise and friendship- brotherhood could never be explained by him in mere words. He was the thread that linked them together, always.

For Padfoot or Sirius, it was an inexplicable joy of rebel. Rebel against his birth, the crude notions of his own pureblood family and an urge to prove himself as something different. He was the reckless planner, the ultimate risk taker.

For Wormtail or otherwise Peter it was, belonging. All his life he thirsted for power, and being with the most popular group gave him that feeling; and the ignorant little boy reveled in it. He was the cautioner and the spy, the invisible little mouse would hear and watch out that ultimately made them the most successful pranksters in the History of Hogwarts.

And lastly, for Prongs or James, it was only that bond- the freeing feeling that exceeded brotherhood and friendship. He was the pulse of the little group, the unannounced leader.

"Fine." Remus tone was a teasing exasperation.

Sirius chuckled as he looked up from the map that he had been intently studying. "Cheer up Moony! Or the big bad wolf will get you!"

James let out a laugh as Remus shook his head, grinning despite himself. Peter let lose his own giggles, a moment later than the others.

"I am going up to the hospital wing then." Remus rose to leave and Sirius was still chuckling lightly over his last joke.

"Wait- moony!" Peter squeaked.

Remus turned and some of the other people in the common room turned to look at Peter too.

Peter's face turned scarlet, "I think I will come with you."

Remus chuckled but motioned for him to come then.

James rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Sirius shook his head and went back to reading the map.

"What are you looking at the map for?" James asked as he noticed his friend hunched over the map.

They were both settled into the comfortable armchairs.

"I am trying to think of something new today." Sirius said as a way of explanation, not looking up from the map.

James rolled his eyes, something he seemed to have picked up from the pretty head girl. "Pads, we have skimmed this castle for more times that I can count, and you still have to look into a map?"

Sirius shot him an irritated glare. "Not helping."

And then something clicked in his mind, and he looked at James curiously.

"Are you alright?"

James arched his eyebrow in response.

This time Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "one, you aren't with a certain red head; two, you are covered in sweat; third, did you just arch an eyebrow? God, moony rubs off of on you much more than I like; four- you are actually listening to me?"

James grinned at that.

"Of course I am fine. Stop fretting, you sound like mom."

"THAT reminds me, she wrote last night. The letter is up in the dorm."

"What the-"James swore as he jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs.

"Oh take a shower while you are at it too." Sirius grinned as he went back to puzzling over the map corners.

"Sirius Black" an exasperated voice brought him back from his own world. He smiled as he looked up, and he faltered, almost dropping the map.

Reah glared at him in her white almost see through sundress, her hands on her hips. He gulped as he couldn't help but look down at the seemingly never ending slender legs, her curves and her mahogany hair that cascaded down her back, framing her face perfectly.

His mouth dry, he looked up at her, at a complete loss of words.

Reah rolled her eyes. "Sirius Orion Black."

Some of the people who had looked up from their own conversations, snickered which brought him back effectively. He looked around, and he caught a few other boys looking at her appreciatively and his jaw clenched as he stood up to his full height and carefully, almost nonchalantly took her in his arms; effectively blocking their sight from her directly.

She huffed as he smiled in triumph. She slapped his arm and he gave her his most innocent look.

"Now what did I do?" His tone, resigned.

"Didn't we agree to meet on the grounds at 9?"

Sirius' eyes widened in realization. "Fuck- I am such an arse-"

"That you are."

He almost smiled at her indignant tone, but caught her glare and quickly started again.

"I am so sorry. I started talking to Moony and Wormtail and then Prongs came in-"

Reah rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry. I swear."

Reah huffed, but her mouth twitched upward, giving her away. Trying to be a little dramatic, she turned to go when he pulled her back and kissed her full on the lips. "Did I say that you look absolutely gorgeous today?" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine as she smiled and looked at him, shyly.

"Come with me," he continued in her ear, and kissing her below her ear he wrapped his arm around her and walked them out of the common room.

"What were you doing so intently back there?" Reah asked as they walked hand entwined on the fourth floor.

"THAT reminds me-"

He stopped and then looked at the map again. Quickly scanning it for safety measures, removed his wand and swiftly tapped it twice.

"Mischief managed."

He whispered.

"What-?"

Sirius shook his head as he quickly put the map and wand in his jeans pocket and took her hand again.

Reah laughed as he came to a standstill in front of a broomstick cupboard.

Sirius didn't wait for a response before pulling her in with him, closing the cupboard behind her and swiftly claiming her lips to his again. His hands framed her face as he poured his love, passion, desire and adoration for her in the kiss. His hands knotted in her hair as he trailed kisses down her neck and back.

Reah's knees grew wobbly as she pressed into him more firmly, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She stroked his cheek and molded her lips to his, eliciting a groan from him.

Sirius teased his hand down her side of the body and she shivered in response. He let his hand rest at her lower back, slowly massaging it as he trailed hot kisses down her neck as she arched into him.

Getting desperate for more contact, he quickly stroked her curvy hip and bending slightly, all the while keeping his eyes locked to hers, his hand moved further down to stroke her shapely carves. In a sudden movement, he grabbed her leg and let it hitch around his own waist. He couldn't stop the groan that came with the new contact.

Reah felt overwhelmed with sensation as she felt,_ physically felt_ his desire rising. She wrapped her other leg around his waist too, and he latched his mouth to hers again, in fervor.

Reah massaged his scalp in agonizing pleasure and he felt himself drown in her touch. Her kisses trailed to his ear and she nipped at it in affection and playfulness. He smiled as she kissed his chin and he groaned as she pressed herself more to him, if that was even possible.

Then she kissed him, like she had never before, pouring her own desire and love. He felt her legs slide down softly and he almost groaned at the loss of the agonizing taunting pleasure that touch had brought him.

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and his arms settled at her waist as they continued to kiss. She stood on her tip toes as she looked into his eyes, pecking him in adoration once, twice, thrice and then whispered, "I love you."

The words thrilled him and he couldn't stop the wide smile that split on his face. "I love you too."

Her face flushed as Sirius continued to look at her intently.

She leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

In another part of the castle, Lily walked down to the quidditch pitch all alone that morning.

She wore her denim shorts and a simple white hoodie with her hair tied in a simple ponytail. She took a detour along the lake side, musing over the puzzles that seemed to have been placed in her life. At every turn, she faced choices. In her heart, she couldn't deny that her choices were already made but she couldn't bring herself to release the world that had been hers for a very long time. She looked back at her last summer; Petunia (her elder sister who now refused to speak to her) had announced her engagement. Her mind shifted through images, childhood memories of Petunia and Severus. And then the painful memories of Severus assaulted her as she stood gazing into the calming soft waves of the lake. A ten year old Lily stood between Severus and Petunia; defending her elder sister to her new friend. Then; herself; standing there defending her friend to her parents who seemed to not understand her fascination with her new friend and this new world that she now felt drawn to. Then the numerous encounters, where she stood between two black haired boys; one with greasy dirty hair and the other with messy windblown hair. She looked at the memories as if it were someone else's.

It had been second nature, to defend Severus, even when deep within her she knew he was wrong. And then she remembered the changing. When she couldn't help but defend the messy haired boy when Severus bad mouthed him. At fifteen she couldn't understand why she loved to argue with James above everyone else, she couldn't explain why it mattered to her when some Hufflepuff threw herself at him and she had to look at him make out with her. She couldn't explain to you the skip of a beat in her heart as he smiled (more like stupidly grinned) at her and then proceeded to flirt. She couldn't control the freeing feeling she had when they bickered. She didn't care what others thought of her. All that mattered was him, and she seemed to have his attention; she was filled with satisfaction at that though. And at fifteen, this was inexplicable.

But now she knew those answers. She was in love. Most ardently, truly and irrevocably in love with James Potter in spite her best efforts of hating that stupid little marauder that cherished in making her life as complicated as possible.

And now she stood, hurt and confused by his actions. One day he professed his love and second day he seemed to give her the cold shoulder. Boys, she thought were too simple to comprehend at times.

James stood on the other side of the lake, in the shadows of the trees as he looked at her form from afar. He could never explain why yesterday's encounter had struck him so hard. Why seeing Lily falter in making a decision felt like a physical stab at his heart. He thought over the enigma that surrounded him, why did Lily not see that Snape was the death eater? Or did she see that but didn't want to believe it?

His stomach churned with nausea as the idea that Lily might be in love with Severus Snape.

Why this now? When they were seemingly making way towards the most earnest desire of his heart for the first time?

Girls, he thought were the most complicated people on this earth.

The ringing of a chiming alerted all the young students that it was time for the big Brunch that had been the talk of the week. Happy laughter, platter of feet and some high pitched squeaking announced the milling of the students in the pitch that breezy Sunday afternoon.

Most of the elder students went into bursts of laughter at the sight of Professor Slughorn in the traditional chef's hat and apron, looking ever so serious as he concentrated on setting up his stall at the far left side of the pitch. The younger ones were shyer; they giggled and pointed amongst themselves.

Lily walked to where Reah and Sirius stood talking.

"It looks like it's going to be a good evening, doesn't it?"

"Did you see Flitwick? He is putting up some kind of a show later."

"What?" Lily looked mildly surprised.

"Yeah, I think Prongs went and talked to Dumbledore this morning. He said that there should be more for entertainment. And Dumbledore being the mad man, asked Flitwick to get on it." Sirius grinned as he saw their charm's professor setting up a round square in the middle of the pitch.

"James didn't mention that." Lily asked, slightly taken aback. She couldn't quite explain it, but she was hurt. She was hurt because James hadn't told her about it himself. It was a great idea; she wondered why they hadn't thought about it before. But did that mean that James was fed up with her? In the last couple of weeks they had gone from class mates, to fiends and then best friends and maybe even something more, she had wanted to hear everything about him from him, and not from someone else.

She shrugged and smiled as Sirius and Reah were looking at her reaction curiously and she didn't want to bother them about something this silly. Besides, James might have just got that idea and thought she was sleeping and ran off to talk to the headmaster. She smiled at that, that was so like him.

A group of excited second year Hufflepuff boys moved past them and they heard their loud chatter.

"I heard they are going to put up Rabbity Babbity",

"Of course not, that's a children's story."

"No, I heard that Dumbledore told all the teacher's to get the half-human breeds that live in the forest to give us a lesson in astrology."

All the other boys in the group looked at him in wonder as he smiled knowingly as they all moved too far ahead to hear anymore.

"Ah! I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Reah spoke teasingly as they all started chuckling at the far-fetched stories that went through the Hogwarts rumor mill.

"You bet Rish." Lily smirked.

"Bets! Padfoot, you're spoiling the girls with illegal stuff now too." James grinned as he joined them.

He had worn his light blue denim and a full sleeved white hoodie that complemented him really well, too well actually, as most Ravenclaw fifth year girls were staring at him avidly and giggling amongst themselves.

Lily smiled at the familiar husky voice.

"Like you never did." Reah rolled her eyes at him.

"Does it kill you to ever take my side?"

"Mate- that was always my line." Sirius said solemnly.

At that, the four burst out laughing.

"Hey, that was a brilliant idea. The whole performance thing." Lily said her tone conversational as she looked up at her co-head.

James nodded at her, "Thanks."

Lily was taken aback. James never just said 'thanks' to her. She knew it was a small thing, but damn, she was hurt anyway.

Sirius and Reah looked at each other; things had just turned from bad to worse.

"YEAH- soooo, I spiked the Pumpkin juice with firewhiskey. And all the drinks I could get my hands on." Sirius grinned as Lily turned her glare on him.

"W-H-A-T?"

"Oh come on, it's harmless. A little bit of alcohol will do us all good."

"That's like breaking a Hundred school rules. Again."

Sirius just gave her that puppy dog expression he knew that Lily could never refuse.

Lily huffed. "If a second year starts puking all over the place, I am going to make you clean up that shit."

Sirius grimced. "Maybe I should just go and stand by that area, make sure none below fourth year – " He broke off as Lily glared harder.

"I will just go-" He smiled unconvincingly and before Reah could protest dragged her to the opposite side of the pitch.

James found himself grinning despite himself. Lily smiled at that, as she saw it from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Captain!" James turned as he heard his team-mate shout at him.

"Yeah, I will see you around." He told Lily vaguely, as he turned towards the caller. Lily stood there, watching him retreat and a sense of loss clutched her.

"What have I done?" She whispered to no one.

"Where did you disappear?" Reah huffed as she stalked inside the head common room to see Lily curled up in the arm chair with her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Hi! Is it over?"

"Lil, its three quarters-six. Ob-vious-ly, it's over."

Lily looked out of the window. "Ah."

"Yes. You missed it. It was great-"- "wait, _why _did you miss it?" Reah looked at her best-friend in concern.

"I was there till about four-ish; oh, Remus came out too for a little while. I left just after Dumbledore announced that he had called the 'something-sister's' for the afternoon."

Reah shook her head at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You love me anyway. NOW, where are the marauders?"

"Remus- left."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, and Sirius, Peter and James went with him to the hospital wing and then they said that they are going to crash in the tower itself, because they want to visit Rem early tomorrow."

"Oh" Lily looked outside the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Rish, later, do you want to go get some dessert from the Kitchens?"

Reah smiled and pulled Lily up and dragged her out of the portrait before Lily could say one more word. Lily laughed at her friend's antics and linked elbows with her as they made their way down the hallway.

"Why wait for good things?"

Away from the laughter of the two seventh year girls, in the shadows of the forbidden forest, four boys walked in the dusk.

"Okay, I will see you later tonight." Remus said as he started up the castle.

"Wormy, go give him company." Sirius said suddenly.

Peter looked up at the big boy in curiosity, but shrugged his shoulder. "Sure."

"See you later."

James nodded at them both as the four parted ways in pairs.

"Prongs, you alright mate?"

James looked up in surprise. "Yeah." He started messing up his hair before continuing, "Hey, mom wants you to write back separately as well."

"Aww man. Why can't you write for me too?"

James laughed and shook his head, "We'll see about that."

"Reah's staying with Lily tonight." Sirius said unsurely.

"That's good." He gave nonchalant shrug.

"Prongs-"

"Cut it out Padfoot, I know what you're trying to do. I am fine. Lily is free to make whatever choices she wants to make. If she wants to fool herself in believing that Snivellus is an innocent little boy then she is free to do it. I don't care. Yeah, I fancied her. You fancied a lot of broads too Padfoot, I will get over it too."

"Hey- hey, I didn't do anything."

James couldn't help but smile a little at that, no matter what, Sirius always shied away from any kind of fight with him. Even a small argument.

He sat himself on one of the rocks under a huge tree. Sirius sat beside him, as they stared out into the night.

James shoved his hand into his hoodie pocket and removed a small packet. Sirius grinned at it.

Sirius motioned for James to pass it to him. "Where did you get that from?"

"I sneaked in some."

"Filch didn't even peep into my bag. I think he learnt his lesson after last year's fireworks that went up his nose." Sirius grinned.

"I doubt he is allowed to check a head's bag anyway."

Sirius smiled and started rolling it. The plastic made odd noises as the two boys sat making their joint.

James got out the match box and lightened a stick as Sirius moved nearer for him to light it.

Smoke came out in shaped vapors as Sirius inhaled and let it out. "Fuck." He grinned, as a satisfied sigh came out of him.

He held it for the other and James took it from him and there they sat, two boys, waiting for the moon to rise, surrounded in smoke. James stared out through the shapes of the smoke into the fading shadows of the forest.

"Prongs, did you put up the team's list?"

"Yeah. It's going to be a good season."

"Prongs?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love her."

"I know Pads. I know."

They sat there smoking, talking and thinking for about an hour and just as the moon rose, they heard a faint howl.

"Show time," They whispered together.

Sirius threw the last joint grinned at his best-mate, and in a matter of seconds in the place of the shaggy haired youth there was now a handsome Black shaggy dog.

James smirked back and in seconds, in place of a messy haired boy, there now stood a proud antlered stag.

Both these animals galloped towards the source of the howl in the darkness of the night. The glow of the moon shone off their silky fur, and in all their glory there was never a more perfect friendship, even amongst animals.

Peter saw the two animals hurtling towards him as he stood a dozen feet away from the whoomping willow. Seeing his mates, he grinned at them before transforming into a small albeit chubby rat. He ran between the huge roots of the tree, and pressed a knot at the entrance of the tunnel that froze the tree from trashing around.

He entered the tunnel first and was immediately followed by the other two. The howling had grown stronger and more impatient, as they hurried. James in his prongs' form, crashed open the locked door and the wolf inside stopped howling immediately, as if recognizing them, which he probably did.

Prongs and padfoot started hurtling the werewolf towards the entrance and the four animals emerged into the moonlight.

Remus, in his werewolf form howled at the moon, and the howl broke the silence of the night.

Padfoot playfully bit the wolf's leg and the wolf grew suddenly angry. But before he could retaliate, which could be actually dangerous to the tame animals, Prongs came and pounced on his other side with playful encouragement.

And then the two, padfoot and prongs galloped into the dark forest, with the rat and the wolf hot on their heels for another night of marauding and adventure.

**A/N: Leave me a Review. Also let me know if you guys want to have some sort of small teaser's. Ta-da. **

**Happy weekend people. (= **


End file.
